Unleashed
by Bright Eyed
Summary: Sasuke has a choice. Revenge; the thing that had made up his life until now or his best friend, the one he loves so much. Will he be driven by selfishness again or something else, completely foreign to them both? Set late in the manga
1. 0Prologue

i do not own naruto

But i sure do love it.

* * *

0Prolouge

"_**We have left 'Snake**__**' behind. From now on our team will remobilize under the name 'Hawk'. As 'Hawk' we will have only one goal. We will - destroy Konoha." **__– Sasuke, Naruto manga_

* * *

"_Madara, have we got a deal?" _

_The scarred man was sitting serenely on a plush mat in a small, cavern-like den of a house. His gravel-hard voice sounded so unpleasant. Madara shifted slightly__ where he was sitting across from the generally creepy man. Even for him, the timeless immortal and most powerful man in Akatsuki, Danzou's steel-tight security of hundreds of emotionless Anbu ROOT guards put him slightly on edge. _

_Well, not really, but whatever._

"_Yes, I believe we do, Danzou. I will tell Pein to destroy Konoha, then once we find the jinchuuriki I will release and control the nine-tails with my sharingan, so ultimately the people lose faith in the current Hokage; giving you the title of Hokage as well as a new foundation to rebuild Konoha into whatever you wish, and you will give me my revenge on that village and the power of Kyuubi. I also want Akatsuki off of your bingo-books and full amenity. That is our deal, Danzou."_

"_Correct; you will soon become the last Uchiha, Madara."_

"_As you will soon be the sixth Hokage, Danzou"_

_Tobi had to resist, greatly resist the pressing urge to give his best evil laugh. He'd actually been practicing for this moment, although now it didn't seem so wise. It__ would undoubtedly ruin the evil 'mood'._

* * *

Sasuke flew by another tree; his team's mission finally complete. In all attempts for truth, Sasuke had felt rushed and for some reason overly anxious during the entire time he knew Konoha was going to be attacked. But it wasn't like he felt any attachment to the place or anything. In fact, he wanted them all dead. Every last civillian and Shinobi in the damned village.  
So what was with this feeling of dread that sat bubbling in the deepest recesses of his consciousness?

Thin onyx brows furrowed slightly, unnoticable to anyone further than a few feet away. Don't think about it; if he over thought the situation, emotions would undoubtedly arise. That was certainly not what Sasuke needed at the moment. No, he needed to get back that air of detachment that he had allowed to overcome him those few times Sasuke had been subjected to these kinds of situations. But was this really Madara's plan, to go along and just 'help Sasuke out'? Why would Itachi go through such troubles to keep Madara away from him, if the only thing to fear of the man was the truth? There must have been something more; something that 'immortal' wasn't saying… Sasuke shook his head, trying to figure out the unsensible muck his thoughts had become; just as his team reached the very outer limits of Konoha.

Or at least, what should have been Konoha.

The air was perfectly still; it felt as if not even the leaves dared to quiver. There should have been many more chakra signatures for a village of Konoha's magnitude; there should have been more chakra being released in battles or at least of Pein and his many forms. But there was almost nothing.

Unless- Sasuke motioned for his team to go back and wait before rushing ahead of them, shocking them into stillness as he traveled the last few meters to the damaged gate by himself. Could they have already finished? Was Konoha left to rubble and spilt blood so soon? That was what he had wanted.

And that was the uneasy feeling in Sasuke's stomach.

The raven didn't look back; silently signaling his team to wait awhile before coming after him. Sasuke couldn't be disturbed in his internal war. Should he go inside and look at the damage ensued by his own drive for vengance? The lives lost? No. He didn't really care too much about that. Sure, it was almpst unreal how quickly it had all happened, but what had him most on edge was if Pein had already left with 'Him' in their sharp-clawed grasp.

If 'he' was still alive, of course; not that he cared.

Sasuke went inside the largely intact green gates, his alabaster face not twitching from it's impassive regard as the boy looked around the scattered remains of his old home.

No busy streets. No bloody corpses. No large fires. There was nothing; an open, imaginary-red stained plain that encased the entire center of Konoha, its busiest place. He was alone there, in the midst of what was once his village, his home, and yet there was no sudden crash of emotion. There was no heartbreak, no panic. Sure, irritation at Madara for doing it all himself, not leaving anything for Sasuke to do; but no pity for all those who had lost their lives in this monstrous slaughter.

There was nothing in the empty plane, nothing raging inside him. Had the darkness really completely overtaken then? Sasuke smirked, enjoying the numbness.

Wait… there was someone standing in the very center of the blast area. A blonde; soaked with the black ink blood of the various destroyed Pein-dolls and their pets whose battered corpses formed a rather large and grusome pile nearly 100 meteres away and who's only clean spots were the whites of his emotion-reddened blue eyes.

The silent blonde was kneeling; not even bothering to wipe his eyes or bandage his wounds, or clean the drying blood that scarred his dirty face.

…Naruto…

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Sauske's once 'non-existent' heartstring pulled taught; suddenly completely there and changed and excruciatingly painful he haden't had time to prepare himself to see 'him' again.

It hurt, this scene. Naruto had come to save his village, but it had been too late, and he could see the bloodied shinobi trying to help the injured and dead. There was nothing more the once lively blonde could do but mourn the lives he maybe, possibly could have saved. Warmth was invading him, yet Sauske was powerless to stop it as a strange white light chased the darkness from its tight hold around the boy's ribs. The string pulled tighter, tighter, stretching until Sauske couldn't bear it anymore; grabbing at his chest with pale, shaking fingers; mouth a tight clenched line. What had changed? This scene affected him so powerfully; what happened to the merciless Sasuke of not 10 minutes ago, to the ice that had incased him for the last two and a half years?

His knees buckled and Sauske went down with a thud. Naruto was almost crying. Naruto was visibly burning with the same pain Sauske now felt, only Naruto's was thousands of times worse, being for the hundreds of shinobi and civilians and close friends who had died in this massacre.

The string snapped. It was broken. Sauske couldn't hold back the groan of pain that erupted from his suddenly sore throat. What in hell was wrong with him?

What was with this pain, this pain that made the world go round, that made it crash and burn everything in sight? Please, please make it stop.

He had gotten over Naruto and their bond, their 'hearts connection'. He had tried to kill him. He didn't care about him, engaging in a plan to suck the life and the monster out of him. Then why were there tears threatening Sasuke's eyes at this horrific scene? Naruto didn't cry. Never. But now…He was hunched over, clenching his fists and covered in blood and leaking a single tear, wiped off imediately; trying to be strong. Sauske wanted to run over, hold the heartbroken boy in his arms; just the thought gave a slight relief from the pain that had him still clutching his chest; kneeling with eyes wide and a gasp in his throat.

Sasuke cursed; completely unable to hold the sound back with the fresh wave of pain; the boy couldn't keep looking at this scene, but he couldn't close his eyes...

when had things turned out like this?

Suddenly, there were blood-shot cerulean eyes boring holes into Sasuke's own.  
Naruto looked so beautifully startled from his former mask of pain that the weight crushing Sasuke's heart lifted a little. In that moment, the raven felt like he could look into those eyes forever. But wait. where went all his resolve; wasn't Sasuke supposed to be prepared to even kill this beautifully tortured sunshine boy who was kneeling so defenslessly and pitifully not fifty feet in front of him?

It was impossible. Who could ever do such a thing? Sasuke sat for what seemed like a second, but must've actually been more like several minutes; content to just gaze into those still-shocked ocean eyes.

Then those eyes flickered. Those deep, perfect mirrors clouded.

What..? Naruto's eyes flickered from clear sea blue to crimson, fiery red.

What was happening? Thick red blood oozed from the corners of Sauske's Sunshine's red lips, flowing in horrible rivers down to the already blood-stained ground.  
The boy touched his lips, eyes never leaving Sasuke's; still flickering madly. Crimson stained Naruto's orange jumpsuit, right over where his heart was.

What was wrong with him? Sasuke was frozen with shock and fear, glued to the spot he was kneeling in.  
Naruto suddenly froze; then his blue eyes rolled back into his head and his body erupted into spasms.

_What the hell was going on?_

Sasuke darted up from his place, free from the strange spell at last. Who was doing this to Naruto?

"kukuku."

Someone laughing?

Sasuke whipped his head around to spy, at the top of a pile of debris and bloody corpes, stood Tobi. He was giggling, pointing at the violently seizuring blonde.

The last breadth of sanity left in Sasuke demanded he control himself and finish Naruto off, just kill him now and get his final revenge on Konoha. It would be easy, the blonde was still seizuring badly; all it would take was one quick swipe of his katana and the annoying boy who'd been a thorn in his side, following him relentlessly for close to three years would be gone forever, never to deafen him again.

Sasuke lunged.

* * *

**(AN) PLEASE READ**

**hey everyone, i just wanted to write a little note about what inspired me for this story. **

**Most muti-chaptered Sasunaru stories start out in a time far in the future of the manga and anime when somehow everything worked out one way or another and Sasuke was back and with Naruto and their happy til somthing happens. But no one really bothers with the 'why's' and 'how's' of an actual beginning to this pairing. They just say that _somehow_ Sasuke came back, and _for some reason_ him and Naruto hook up.**

**Perhaps it's because of my own strange and admittedly slightly obsessive compulsive need to have a logical explanation that will hopefully fit at least decently into the original storyline rather than a few, vague sentences about how Naruto got Sasuke back or he came back on his own.**

**Well, that's what this story explains, and for now I'm trying to stick with the 'they didn't jump each other at first glance and actually atruggled with their sunconcious desisions' outlook on the two boy's adventures in first love.**

**Anyway, i hope that now you might understand some of my logic for creating this prequil to my upcoming next story(ies), so that if you read this you might understand that there is a massive amout of evidence for this pairing in the manga and also that there was a time before the 'happily ever after', and that it's possible to write a story pretaining to this time about a growing relationship in a hopefully not-very-farout fashion. **

**Thanks for reading my super-long rant about my story along with the prolouge!**

**Love.**

**Bright Eyed.**


	2. 1Mesmerizing Sharingan

hey, just a quick comment. the **bold** is Kyuubi's 'voice' in Naruto's head, the _italics_ will be Naruto's 'voice', alright?

Warning: this chapter gets just a little bit gore-y.

awesome.

I do not own Naruto.

1Mesmerizing Sharingan

* * *

He was in Kyuubi's jail compound. He was walking up to the front of the huge cell, where a gaping fox-mouth waited for him behind steel gray bars. He would be swallowed; but he didn't really care.

Naruto didn't care anymore.  
What was there to stress about? He would just disappear, let Kyuubi free. Poor Kyuubi, being locked in such an unpleasant place as Naruto's small, hard-worked body for so long. It must have been cramped.

Oh well, life was all over now.

There was a little throbbing pull in Naruto's chest. Wait, something had happened. Naruto looked at his hands, clean and bone white and flawless.  
Weren't they just covered in blood and dirt and a terrible disappointment?

The blonde touched his lips. They were soft and ice cold and dry.  
Hadn't they just been leaking coppery blood?

a strangely foreign string tugged his heart; it was familiar, like it was a twin of his own yet a completely different entity. It almost felt... external.

Hadn't Naruto just seen…Sasuke? Sasuke. Where was Sasuke?

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Yes, that was why he couldn't let Kyuubi just swallow him. That was why he had to keep the cell sealed. So that he could find Sasuke and bring him back home.  
Oh, the village. He needed to stay alive for Konoha too. For whatever was left of the village. The village was destroyed by Pein. So were his friends?  
No… Not all. Pein hadn't taken everything; it would be rebuilt. A familiar optimism seeded in the boy's ribs. Yes, everything could go back to normal with some time and effort.

There was noise in the usually deathly silent air of the dank lair; a far off crashing and thundering of rushing water. Water? There was suddenly, escaping from Kyuubi's gaping jaws a huge wall of red, of crimson; of blood. The sea of blood pounded into Naruto's body before he could even gasp; much less hold his breath against the incoming torrent. The startled intake of breath was rewarded with a lungful of thick warm blood and no where to cough it up. If Naruto coughed, more liquid would fill his lungs.

He was drowning. He was drowning in spilt blood. He was drowning in the spilt blood of his friends and loved ones, in the blood of a little girl with all her life taken away from her, in the blood of a kind old man who never got the chance to revel in his past, or help another with wise words.

He was drowning in all the lives lost from the home he loved so much, the people who had eventually grown to recognize him. Naruto was drowning in the blood of the person he was only beginning to realize he loved so much more. Sasuke. Sasuke's blood.

No, no, he must fight this madness! Naruto couldn't die here! He had to save the village from this red insanity! He had to save Sasuke from drowning too! The blood covered blonde opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed, fighting for the unreachable surface to the endless crimson.

He… He had to…. He had to get out!

Moving jelly-like legs and arms, Naruto kicked and clawed, desperate for a life that would surely give life to others. A few feet more… The lack of oxygen and the need to cough out the inhaled blood shook Naruto's resolve, but no. He had to get out.

What if… could he use Kyuubi's power? Kyuubi could help him with this. The small detail about this flood actually being _caused _by Kyuubi quieted and fled from Naruto's mind. He had to try, otherwise he was doomed. Refraining from taking a much needed calming deep breath, Naruto tried summoning just a little power; just enough to give him a boost to the surface.

Suddenly, pain was searing his insides, his heart felt like it was on fire, burning to the core; he felt a sharp tearing inside him; what the hell was going on? It hurt so much; too much for a regular small summoning.

The seal on Kyuubi's cage loosened; the top drooping. Then the sea of blood was gone, Naruto was left on his back in pitch blackness; finally able to hack up the blood that had been invading his poor lungs. As the red droplets spattered the blackness below him, they disappeared. There was nothing but pitch midnight black, and Naruto. The red-stained blonde looked down to his hands. Could he possibly be dreaming? If so, there must be a way to wake up! The boy looked around frantically from his position of half standing, half kneeling.

Pain shot through his abdomen, causing Naruto to collapse back onto the non-existent floor, back arching. What was going on? Crimson stained the blonde's orange jumpsuit, right over his navel; there was something inside him.

There was something inside him, and it was going to get out one way or another.

Naruto fumbled to unzip his jacket, revealing a huge wet bloodstain over his stomach, and then the intense pain shot through him again. Whatever was inside him was forcing it's way through his stomach! Naruto tore apart his T-shirt, searching for the cause of this terrible pain, pain so great that the boy would gladly choose death, had it been an option. A scream pierced the blackness, the flesh over Naruto's torso tearing apart to reveal hands; hands made of rotting blood and death and evil, hands that grabbed at his throat and tore at his eyes. Naruto could feel the burning red chakra of Kyuubi overwhelming his own eccentric blue, mixing and mingling with it to form tendrils of a strange violet that consumed without end and that continuously ate the remnants of his untainted chakra.

It was all too much; the intense and perpetual pain of festering blood-hands grabbing at his skin, the shocking battle of chakras, all right before the boy's wide-eyed gaze. Blackness was invading Naruto's vision, the tired boy welcomed it. It seemed the only escape from that hell, that rotting nothingness. Drifting, drifting, cerulean eyes faded, inching closed, almost gone, when a voice called out to him. The voice was thunderous and deep, yet feminine and light; it was the lowest bass and the highest soprano. The voice was Naruto, yet it wasn't. It sounded in Naruto's head.

The voice was Kyuubi. The compound was gone; the only remnants of its existence were blood soaked memories of dark, painful places. This was a different Kyuubi than he had met before; the other had been separate from him. This one was ever closer, ever saturating itself into Naruto's soul.

**Kit. **

…

**Naruto, wake up.**

…

What was he supposed to say? To leave him alone? To let him sleep, rest at last?

**UZUMAKI NARUTO, wake up or have your consciousness lost forever!**

… What?? He…should he wake up, trust the Kyuubi? Or it could all be a lie, a trick to keep him awake, living through this hell. Naruto thought not. He would not be tricked. He would get his rest. The boy had earned it, hadn't he? Screw this perpetually lonely life. Morning always came after the storm, or something like that, right?

Screw Kyuubi. Fuck this storm. He wanted to sleep.

**Naruto, if you do not wake up, you will die, and so you will be sealing the fate of that village you love so much, as well as the boy you don't realize you love so much. Do you really wish to be the perpetrator of such crimes? Your body is the last they will see. Your face grinning as you take their lives. Do you really want that?!**

…… His mind was made up. Naruto's willpower was gone. Sasuke hated him; was probably going to kill him if he ever woke up. Yes, or maybe that was what was really killing him now; the last straw of tolerance for life in general cut off. His death would probably make Sasuke happy, the Uchiha's last obstical moving away from the path by itself. He could see that condecending, arrogant smirk before him now, watching Naruto fade.

That knowledge still hurt more than the hell he was in right now.

He would sleep, not wake up and continue the life that would undoubtedly end at the hands of the only man Naruto had ever really wanted to acknowledge him. The only one the blonde would go to the ends of the world for, even if what was waiting was only cold steel.

…Sasuke…

With that thought, and with the sound of Kyuubi's real voice sounding through his quickly emptying mind, Naruto let the blackness take over, sending him into a gratefully painless oblivion… almost gone, almost sleep, almost free…

The seal holding Kyuubi's cage drifted towards blackness, torn from its place by a single visible sharingan eye, hidden behind a twirling, swirling bright orange mask; now splattered with slow drying blood.

Naruto was going, going…going into the blackness………and then an intense light was filling his mind; a feverish soft clamp over his mouth, blowing fire down his throat no, no, Naruto almost groaned. Why couldn't people just leave him be in the darkness; in the pain-free world? The white light was growing in intensity, growing to the point of becoming uncomfortable; this was freakin' annoying. Clamp, fire forced down his throat into his lungs, then a pound pound pound against his ribs. The three-way combination was utterly agonizing; it felt like it would last eternity. The light grew and grew, becoming excruciatingly painful with a startling speed; the moist mouth clamp and the pound pound pounding came more frequently, desperately.

The clasp came one last time. This last time wasn't like the other, painful flashes; it was distinctly heart-throbbing and peculiarly unalike from every other press of fire. Naruto wanted so badly to see who could possibly be the portrayer of such a resonating, unfamiliar fluttering.

**Open your eyes, kit. See who is doing this to you.**

Naruto obeyed Kyuubi's voice; opening eyes that felt unfocused and strangely alien. What… what was that? Naruto's eyes couldn't focus on one thing, instead rolling mindlessly around, trying to take everything in. Why would his eyes not obey?

Strong, wonderfully cool… fingers? Whatever they were, they held Naruto still for the rest of the oddly different soft yet bruising, shaping, moving clasp full of an unknown passion that set strange heat flowing through the blonde's fading awareness; then those fingers were fisted against his chest and a searing, thrilling, white-hot fire was choking him, forcing near cold lungs to expand to their fullest; forcing Naruto's unruly eyes to stay put long enough to see… to see a strange spinning pattern; and the light grew brighter, brighter than Naruto knew was possible. It was boiling him from the inside, it was controlling him. Naruto's throat tore out an animalistic scream as the light blinded and an injured heart awoke; one shriek even the man himself didn't know he possessed. The image of that pattern slowly focused a little more as the light intensified; growing into… eyes?

**Sharingan…**

They were terrible eyes, they were burning; they were mesmerizing.

They were crying.

* * *

_Thump._ That was knock number 1,657 of the back of Sasuke's head against the cold, hard, chakra-sealed steel of the raven's grimy brand new cell.

_Thump_. 1,658.

_Thump._ 1,659.

The darkness was taking over. Sasuke had both subconsciously and consciously been battling this icy numbness since Itachi's 'betrayal'. More like Konoha's betrayal. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.  
Sasuke had just betrayed everyone again. How many was that now, three times? Yes. First Konoha, the only home he loved, the person who was the first and only to keep the warmth in Sasuke's cold mind bright; Naruto. The second betrayal was of the snake who kept the darkness in his mind solid; Orochimaru. The third and supposedly final one, the betrayal of his very own team and the Akatsuki, that being for the person (naruto) he had originally betrayed for Orochimaru, whom he had betrayed for his team and Itachi, who had caused his cold-blooded personality in the first place.

And on and on it went.

_Thump._ 1,660.

_Thump._ 1,661.

-------------------- (Flashback) ----------------------

Madara was defeated. It had been a close battle, and Sasuke would have surely lost, had not Tsunade and her Anbu stepped in to save his sorry ass. But none of that mattered now.

Sasuke was leaning over Naruto's small, seizure- stricken body.

No… no, not Naruto. Not Naruto. Anyone, anything but him.  
_No, no…no…no…no…n-_

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the _hell_ do you think your doing?"

…what...?

Someone grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, shoving him away from Naruto's still-shaking form. It was Tsunade, checking the boy's vitals and trying to wrench open his eyes. Nothing. The shaking didn't stop, nor did the pooling blood or the terrible strangeness that had become the boy's chakra. Sasuke didn't move from where Tsunade had thrown him, body still as stone; in shock.

"He's choking on his own blood; his heart's stopping. We're losing him!"

Then Sasuke started shaking. His body started quivering uncontrollably; eyes unmoving from the dying boy in from of him.  
no…no…no…no…not him. Anyone but him.

Sasuke didn't notice when Tsunade stiffened, then turned half-hopeful, near wild eyes towards him. This was the closest to losing her infamous cool Sasuke had ever seen her.

"Sasuke. You have the sharingan. Sasuke" the old woman began shaking the paralyzed raven, his eyes still not leaving Naruto, nor the quickly growing puddle of blood that surrounded him.

He had never really thought of Naruto being _dead_, as in _gone forever_. It felt as if he would always be there, through it all. But that was obviously not true, a fragile dream.

One especially forceful yank broke the boy from his trace, and he turned wide eyes toward the Hokage.

"Sasuke, Madara used sharingan to control the Kyuubi, didn't he? That means you can too. Sasuke, only you can save Naruto now," the woman's gaze was peircing; Sasuke's gaze hadn't flickered once. "Do it. Recesitate his heart while fusing their minds. You have to do them both simultaniously. Use your sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened further. Only he could…Naruto…? Only he could save Naruto, Naruto, his light, his light… the only light in the darkness.

"Save Naruto."

Then the boy was moving, crawling towards Naruto's thin and continually spasming body. Only he could… save Naruto. Sasuke reached down, fingers an inch away from Naruto's ghost pale, haunted-looking face.

What could he do?

Sasuke shook his head. Focus, this life, your life depends on you saving this boy. Sasuke thought a second before swinging his leg over Naruto's small waist, pinning the boy's arms against his sides with his legs and slowing the shaking effectively under the taller boy's weight. That would be good. The closer he could get to Naruto, the better for this technique along with the CPR. Without a moment's heitaion, ivory lips caught quivering pale and bloody blue, opening Naruto's mouth with trembling fingers. Ignoring his pulsing heart, the rush of an alien form of adrenaline and the thick taste of copper blood, Sasuke blew as hard as he could. Then push down over the blonde's chest, counting. Again.

Think Sasuke, think. What did those old scrolls say about the sharingan and the Kyuubi? He needed to... '_Have direct eye-to-eye contact between an active sharingan and the Kyuubi / Jinchuuriki_.' Right; Sasuke needed to open Naruto's eyes. Activating the normal sharingan, not Mangekyou, and then pinching the skin above both of the blonde's eyes gently; Sasuke pulled. The raven tried pulling both lids. He tried wrenching the smaller boy's eyes open, all the while concentrating his sharingan on controlling Kyuubi's massive, bubbling red chakra. Nothing. No reaction, except a little more blood leaking from the boy's twisted mouth.

The hopelessness was overwhelming as Sasuke gave ressecitation one last shot. With all the might left in his tired muscles, Sasuke pushed pushed pushed, again again again. Then with his new heart aching, Sasuke dove recklessly and snared Naruto's quickly cooling lips, still no pulse. Smashing down harder, with more ardent urgency, Sasuke felt his blood racing of it's own accord. All the subconciously restrained passion found it's exit through his bruising lips; large ivory fingers griped the shirt on Naruto's chest, tighter.  
This was... this was... this was no time to got lost in his imaginings. The ebon-haired boy opened eyes he hadn't realized were shut tight; and blew out all the air in his lungs, fully expanding the smaller boy's chest.

-------------- (End of Flashback) -------------------------

_Thump._ 1,701. _Thump._ 1,702. Sauske opened blood-shot ebony eyes. How long had he been imprisoned here, wondering over Naruto's fate? Was the boy alive, or had it not worked? Had Sasuke failed at the only thing he wanted to do most? Had he finally lost the only one willing or able to be his sun?

_Thump._ 1,703.

_Thump._ 1,704.

_Thump._ 1,705.

A hot wetness trickled down the back of the boy's neck and once-white shirt.

Blood.

_Thump, splat._ 1,706.

Whatever.

-------------- (Flashback) -----------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes. By himself. Sasuke could've smiled. He could've sighed and hugged the blonde.

But there was something very wrong. Naruto's big, happy eyes were normally bright; the eyes that rolled around mindlessly now were dull and bloodshot, un-focused. Naruto was known far and wide for his beautiful blue eyes but now, however, they were muddied by strange tendrils of a dark, almost garnet colored violet that ate away at the suffering blue, reaching out to the blackness of his dilated pupils, wanting to consume every bit of that which was Naruto.

Sasuke knew then. It was too late. He had come too late. It was all Sasuke's fault that his only light was slowly being consumed by darkness. No matter what power the sharingan held over Kyuubi, there was no longer anything anyone could do to seal Kyuubi back away.

There was only one option.

But the problem was…that option could very well end the very life it was being employed to save, as well as make the last pair of sharingan eyes a little duller.

------------------ (End of Flashback) --------------------

_Thump, splat._ The 1,783 time he hit the back of his head against the now wet, stained steel; the 63rd time his blood began to make a splat against the wall.

_Thump, splat._ 1,784.

The five inch-thick pure steel door to his dark, cozy little metal cubicle groaned, it was being opened.

Visitors already? He had only been there 12, 934 seconds.

Slowly, a bright beam of light infiltrated the complete blackness of the cell. From the brightness of the prison corridor came three huge shadows, the center one smaller than the other two.  
A dragon, an Ox, and The Hokage. Did they come to kill him? Already?

Whatever. Sasuke felt ready to die.

"Uchiha Sasuke" The Hokage started, would she waste her now even more precious time recounting his crimes? Organizing a proper execution? Would they just kill him here and now and get it over with? Would they even bother stealing the sharingan's secrets from his icy corpse? Sasuke felt slightly strange pondering the idea of his own demise with less emotion than when he pondered the death of an eagle in the woods.  
No, not a bird. A lion, a panther. An evil creature that felt no loyalty, felt no shame in killing beautiful creatures like eagles or graceful creatures like rabbits or other evil creatures like humans.

Would a panther feel shame if it was at fault for the death of an angel?

Would it?

_Thump, splat._ 1,785.

----------------- (Flashback) ---------------

Another inhuman scream pierced the unnaturally still Konoha air, or at least, what used to be Konoha. The remaining Shinobi were being organized by Tsunade and Sakura, gathering the emergency supplies and helping the severly wounded and calming the citizens and calling for help from Konoha's number one ally, Suna.

Sasuke didn't notice. He was numb. The raven had been retreating into himself for an entire hour, trying to ignore the screams of intense pain coming from the tortured boy writhing under him as well as the barely, very slightly fuzzier, darker world. Sasuke needed to focus, his focus was the only thing keeping Kyuubi from taking over Naruto's conscious entirely, and was instead trying to safely merge Kyuubi with Naruto enough to stabilize the small blonde's condition. No one knew how long it would take, but Sasuke felt like he would be willing to endure that hell forever, go blind, anything, so long as it would save Naruto, save his light; save his sanity.

His reasons were purely selfish.

No time or mental capacity to ponder on his sudden and drastic change of heart, or more like, the sudden and drastic revival of his heart. There was no time, no mind, only focus.

Sasuke slightly shifted his fingers from their constant resting place, over Naruto's temples. He had to keep a constant and firm hold on the boy, should he move his head too much and break free from the light 'treatment' Sasuke had to give him. Even a second free before Kyuubi was safely fused enough could cost Naruto damage from losing a few brain cells to brain damage to death or a Kyuubi takeover.

That would be bad for everyone, especially Naruto; so Sasuke couldn't let that happen.

_Must focus harder… _Maybe, if he focused enough, he could lessen the pain in which Naruto would be immersed for every second of this 'treatment'.

No, those were empty pipe dreams. The scroll had stated everything about this kind of situation. There would not be an end to the burn of the light until the end of the fusing treatment of the spirits and chakra's and when Sasuke finally went completely blind.

Concentrate… concentrate… concentr-

"That's enough, Uchiha. You've done enough. I will take it from here."

Sasuke looked up from his position, mere inches over Naruto, cold fingers tangled in the smaller boy's yellow hair, palms clutching the boy's whiskered face; to where Tsunade was standing over the pair. He was surprised; he expression was not the cold hatred reserved for traitors, or the pity for those about to receive severe punishment.

It was unexpectedly gentle, caring almost. Sasuke looked down, back for one last look at Naruto before he was taken away from the boy in the chains he knew he very well deserved. The blonde's now serene yet pale face was wet. it was very wet… Sasuke touched his own face. It was just was wet, if not more than the smaller boys. Had he been… crying? Quickly, the raven wiped his face in his sleeve, then after a moment of hesitation, gently wiped away the spilled tears from Naruto's face.

Sasuke got up; he walked over to Tsunade, who wrapped thick, cutting chakra shackles around his wrists and feet before blindfolding the boy and making him inhale a strange, sweet smelling cloth. Instantly, Sasuke collapsed, his body paralyzed and his mind fading fast. He could have fooled them. He didn't have to cooperate, inhale the tranquilizer; he could break out now and find his team, leave and never return…

Sasuke smirked weakly. If he did that, he could never see how Naruto had taken to the fusing of him and Kyuubi. Maybe he would need another 'treatment' before becoming truly stable. Maybe…

Blackness overwhelmed.

-------------- (End of Flashback) ---------------------

_Thump,-_ something small and warm caught the back of Sasuke's bloody head, stopping it from hitting the wall again.

"You sure have made a mess in here, Uchiha. I expect you to clean this, I can't spare anyone for even a second." Tsunade grunted. "Pein did quite a number on this village, didn't he?"

Sasuke didn't reply; he was utterly fascinated by the Ox. It didn't really look like an ox, rather it looked like a mask. But… the mask was of an Ox, therefore the mask was an ox, therefore there was really an ox in the cell. Right? The room was spinning… Why was the room spinning?

"Jeez, Sasuke, now I'm going to have to waste my chakra giving you some medical treatment before you die or become brain damaged."

The room slowed its spinning, and there was a coolness emanating from his head. But why? Why would Tsunade waste even an ounce of chakra for him, a traitor? An evil panther? A wolf? Why?

Tsunade just wasn't the type.

"Why?" Sasuke sounded more defiant than he had been going for, a clear over shot. Would she reconsider, kill him now? Take revenge for her 'son', for her village? Would it be a slow death, or quick and painless?

"Excuse me?" Tsunade raised a thin eyebrow

"I asked, why are you doing this? I'm a traitor to this village." "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you Sasuke. I'm helping Naruto, and therefore in the long run, my Village. This village is not dead yet, Uchiha, don't you dare act like it is."

Something clicked. Naruto, how was Naruto?

Tsunade read the sudden frantic expression in the raven's coal eyes at the mention of Naruto and answered accordingly.

'Naruto's fine, Sasuke, no need to worry."

Worry? he wasn't worrying; no, Sasuke was made of ice. He was heartless, impersonal, detatched, for goodness sake he was _infamous _for his dispassionate personality.  
Emotions were a waste of time.

"But that's also why I'm here. I want to make a deal."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Thanks to all those peple who left me wonderful and inquisitive reviews as well as for all those who are reading my story!  
btw. Sorry if i did the CPR thing wrong, i don't really have a thorough understanding of it.**

**Love,**

**Bright Eyed**


	3. 2Deal

There's an important message at the bottom of this chapter, so please read it!

I do not own naruto

* * *

_"That's why I'm here, Sauske, that's the reason you're still alive and I'm probably not going to execute you. I want to make a deal."_

Sauske was almost halfway intrigued. A…deal? What sort of deal could possibly cause Tsunade to trust him enough with to not kill him immediately?  
The old woman didn't give him the chance to ask.

"You have successfully become the very last known Uchiha, the only one in the world with those special sharingan eyes; and those eyes are probably the only thing that can save Naruto now. From what we can observe, it seems Tobi was controlling Kyuubi; trying to forcibly unleash him unto the remnants of Konoha."

Tsunade sighed when Sauske made no move, no expression.

"I'll make this short and to the point. We need you, Sauske; the only one able to safely fuse Naruto and Kyuubi together enough to stabilize their physical, mental, and spiritual conditions to keep a constant watch over Naruto. This is for the very real chance that Kyuubi's chakra restarts its consumption of Naruto's spirit and therefore tries to take over the boy's body. Only the sharingan can do this, and so, Sauske; only you can do this."

Sauske thought it over…only he could… save Naruto? When had the situation taken this turn? It seemed as if Naruto was always the one saving him or promising to save him; yet there Sauske was, in this situation where he was the only one who had a chance at saving Naruto, after being to determined to kill him.

The irony was almost overwhelming.

_revenge, revenge!_ The little subconcious shouts sounded in the very back of his mind, like they had been for most of his life, just dim enough now to ignore.

"Look, Uchiha, this isn't a one-sided deal, you'll get something in return."

Had the Hokage misinterpreted his hesitation as a moment of selfish thought?

"Here's my proposition. In return for keeping a constant eye on Naruto for the next six to twelve months and for your help in defeating Tobi as well as your recent help in controlling the wrath of Kyuubi and keeping it from breaking free and destroying us all; instead of execution or a life in prison, you will be allowed a sort of slow amenity. You will be allowed full reinstation as a genin in six full months, then you will be allowed to take the jounin exams in another year. I have yet to debate the council on when if ever you will be allowed to become Anbu."

Was that what he really wanted? Did Sauske really want to be tied to this destroyed village once again? No, no he didn't; this was the village that killed his brother, that killed his entire clan. This was a cursed, hellish place.

"Your part of the deal, again, is that you must tell me all that you know about everything I ask, as well as that you keep a constant watch over Naruto, slowly integrating Kyuubi's chakra system with his own through special once a week treatments with those eyes of yours. Naruto will not know that it is you doing this, and you must never tell him."

Tsunade bent down, squatting next to where Sauske was propped against the cold steel wall. A full integration..? But, that could kill Naruto! Especially his small body most likely wouldn't be able to handle so much raw power, it would only intrigate slowly and very painfully to the boy's chakra system; over-expanding his vessels to the breaking point.

"Have we got a deal, Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up at the expressionless woman before him. She would know every gruesome detail of such an operation that Sasuke could now clearly envision; she could see it all, knew it all. She knew very well what she was asking for.  
Did Tsunade want to kill Naruto? It seemed that was what she was asking. No human body could handle it, especially Naruto with him being smaller than most other men; if the boy were larger, that might improve the odds but he wasn't. The odds against Naruto in this were beyond astronomical, but of course, Tsunade would know that.

Sasuke's voice was cold and hard and merciless as the cell he was currently trapped in "Do you even realize what the outcome of such a 'treatment' would be?" "He wouldn't survive more than two days." Neither one minded the quite possible consequence for Sasuke in the whole matter; the very real side affect of him going blind.

"Let me worry about that." was that a smile in Tsunade's voice? Crazy old bitch.

She was obviously losing her mind just as quickly as Sasuke.

The boy sat silently, contemplating. Both roads had their own goods and bad aspects. The first path, where Sasuke would accept Tsunade's offer, would include Sasuke being imprisoned for a while, as if on probation or a house arrest; then most likely slowly killing Naruto, as well as going blind and, most taxing of all, giving uo his revenge. There was a small chance, a very, very small chance that Naruto could pull off the impossible like the people of Konoha had seen him do many times, and Naruto would survive; maybe even become more powerful than any Shinobi in the world.

Option two, Sasuke breaks out of this prison, becomes a fugitive of Konoha once again, and leaves Naruto to probably live relatively normally, with the small chance that he would slowly and painfully be eaten away by Kyuubi, destroying everything and everyone around him. Then he would gather strength once again and attack Konoha, finishing off the village once and for all.

Which path was more selfish? Did Sasuke really need to save Naruto, or could he just abandon everything again for revenge with his team, like the raven had done so many times before? Which path was easier?  
Well, if he really thought about it, there was only one path that he could take.

Freedom from those useless bonds, revenge from this pit of bastards called Konoha.

"Can I have a day to think about it, Tsunade?" Sasuke would need all his cunning to escape this place unscathed. Well, completely unscathed was impossible; just, escape with his life.

"Fine, brat. And it's Hokage-sama; this village is still alive, thanks to Naruto." Tsunade looked down at him; her hard, sharp eyes scrutinizing her face.

Would she see through him? No, impossible. No one could see through him.

"You will get one hour to think over things. Until then; you will be confined to these quarters. I'll be back then."

And Sasuke was left, alone in the oppressing darkness once again; his only companions as his impending frigidity and that question. Would he be able to pull it off? Gain his freedom by reverting back to that emotionless air he had been relying on every time Naruto got near him again? Yes, it would all be for his own personal gain. The icyness began as it always did; inching up his arms, creeping into his mind. He didn't need this village, this village and the people in it would only serve to slow him down, bonds only slowed him down…

slow him down from doing what? Destroying an already destroyed village?

Sasuke's ambitions were complete.  
His first ambition; kill… Kill… kill Itachi, the big brother who went through hell just to protect him. That had obviously been a huge mistake that took up the better part of his life and mind. Second ambition; Kids. Not likely to happen anytime soon, especially as Sasuke had yet to feel anything for any woman. Third goal; destroy Konoha. Whether Tsunade refused to believe it or not, Konoha was destroyed. It would surely be rebuilt, but that wouldn't be complete until long after Sasuke was too old to care. Actually, Sasuke didn't honestly really care anymore. Honestly, there was really only one thing he cared about, and that was…. No, no! No, he _must_ escape, must have some reason, some other forgotten point in life other than…

Sasuke collapsed to the hard, cold floor with a deep sigh. How could _this person_ really be the only thing he could think of? Obviously with the inescapable worry that was now plaguing the raven, escape would be impossible. No, there must be some way, some negotiation that could be executed before Sasuke left that would dispel this annoying frustration and anxiety.

"Hmm………" the soft murmur of deep thought sounded like a ringing bell to the boy's overly-sensitive ears after so mush silence. Was there even an answer to this problem? How could he find a way to visit Naruto before he escaped this battlefield of a village forever? How could he maybe…. maybe just give the blonde one last 'treatment' for good measure? Sure, it would hurt like a bitch to hear Naruto scream like that again, but at least Sasuke's suffering mind could take at least a small rest from the vicious plague of worry that was constantly nipping at him; causing him headaches like the one the raven was currently battling.

"Aha!"

That was it! He could barter for a quick visit with Naruto in the new makeshift hospital. It would be interesting to see how much better, or worse, the smaller boy had become.

Were the seizures continuing? Had Naruto lost important brain functions? Body functions? What were the overall effects of having Kyuubi ripping his insides apart, then being forcibly fused? Questions showered into Sasuke's tired mind, a mind that was continuously darkening into a slow madness; and before he even realized, the huge metal portal into the Uchiha's black little hell was opening, revealing Tsunade and the dragon and the wonderfully intriguing Ox.  
A cold voice woke Sasuke from his prior reverie, and shook him back into the harsh reality of his difficult situation.

"Well…? What is your answer, Uchiha; I don't have the time or the motive to spend any unnecessary energy on you, so hurry the hell up! What is your reply?"

_revenge, revenge!_

Sasuke's face curled into a menacing scowl. Was the chill overtaking him then? Would he finally be able to relax in its blissful detatchment?  
No, it seemed not; that dream would have to wait.

"Yes, Tsunade-_sama_, I have made my decision. I will go a head and accept your so generous offer, but on one condition" coal black eyes were reflected in Tsunade's shocked amber; eyes full of malice, masked concern, a strange, inexplicable guilt and the strongest glint of a growing pitch black blizzard that was all consuming and awe-inspiring.

For a second, Sasuke almost lost control of his restrained hostility as he saw that Tsunade was almost sure she could see the frosty blood red of the ever-feared sharingan flicker across those deep black eyes that seemed to bore holes in her soul. T

his was simple, all he had to do was not try and hide all the emotions, the thoughts and rages running full speed through his cranium. Not hide the creeping malevolence; instead display it all in an incomprehensible mess for the vain Hokage to try to decipher.  
They all got it wrong. No one could ever figure out Sasuke's thought process; namely because of this 'technique'.

"In exchange for all the information I know, I will be allowed a visit."

Tsunade was paralyzed; her obvious thought process: what the hell possessed this child? Why did it feel as if Sauske was much more complicated a psychological case than she had originally presumed?  
Heh. This was way too easy.

"What kind of visit? To where? What are your intentions?"

Sauske laughed. Why was this so funny? Take down your emotional barriers, the things that make you look the most normal; people go running. Ha. The malicious gleam in Sasuke's deep eyes grew a little.

"As I said, before I tell you anything, I want something in return. That 'thing' just happens to be a visit to the hospital."

"Is that really all you want?" Tsunade seemed suspicious. Of course she was; who wouldn't be when dealing with a four-time betrayer and an obvious psychopath.

Soon to be five-times betrayer.

"Alright, I'll take you to interrogation, then you will be transferred to the hospital where you will be allowed to visit Naruto under the eyes of two top Anbu squad captains. Then, you will meet with me or someone I will assign to tell you all about what you must do for Naruto; as well as how your 'slow amenity' will play out. Alright?"

Why wasn't Tsunade fighting with him on this? Usually, one would expect at least a few minutes of thorough cursing and shouting. Why was she so lax? Was she just more stupid than Sasuke originally thought; or was it that she was that much smarter?

"Fine." Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just slumped; his back to the wall again. When had he gotten up?

Sasuke would finally be able to visit Naruto; he would finally know how the smaller boy was doing. All he had to do was survive the interrogation. No wait; he wouldn't be hurt too badly, this was still Konoha after all. Said to be the most humane of all the hidden villages.  
Yeah, right. Konoha, the place that had ordered his brother to kill his entire family, being humane? What a joke.

"Get up, idiot. We have to go now. I don't have much time after all." The blonde Lady faced the door, amber eyes shining. "Come, maybe you'll get to see how much your old village was able to rebuild itself in two and a half days."

Sauske looked around as he walked outside, grateful for the first breath of clean, open air in two and a half days. The progress was astonishing; this village was as resilient as a nest of cockaroaches.

Although most of the village grounds were still plain and barren, all of the unusable debris and rubble that had littered the ground before was cleared away or put into relatively neat little piles. There were villagers crawling all around like boundless insects, some discussing great maps of blueprint, many more armed with nails and hammers and half built buildings everywhere. There were women building little makeshift shacks for living in one corner of the village, and women and children and old men and women up on the wall, posted as watchmen to call the few standing Shinobi to answer. The most complete building was currently what seemed to be a hospital, next to it being a huge outdoor infirmary where tens, maybe hundreds lay wounded, none too severe. Sauske caught a glimpse of pink hair bustling and ordering other medic nin and nurses around the tent, then taking care of her patients with gentle care.

Heh, Sakura had finally found her calling, a way to be more than useful; a way to exceed expectations. That was good, at least.

The recovery rate in this village in general was absolutely incredible, and with help arriving at the gate. Suna Shinobi and carpenters… So they were Suna's allies now then? So much had changed scince Sasuke last came to Konoha.

Whatever. The small group was now reaching a dark cellar entrance like hole in the ground, one with an ominous spiraling stairway into darkness. Like a spiraling stairway into hell. Ha-ha…ha… yes, this was the hell he must endure for the sake of Naruto and the boy's well being, then he himself would betray the blonde once again, for freedom.

That thought made the stairwell seem a bit brighter, then it plunged into blackness once more, following close to Sasuke's heart.

-----------------------------------------------------....^

Flash of Red, all was a blissful black.

…_What happened, Kyuubi?_

**I was unleashed.**

_But then… why am I not dead..?_

**_They_ didn't get to finish their work. Someone else stopped them before I the gates to my cage were fully opened and attempted to fuse the gates in their half-open position.**

…_huh?_

**Think about it like this stupid kit, I need the gates to my cage fully opened before I can be fully freed from your tiny body, and someone with the sharingan attempted to do just that. Fortunately for you, a separate person with the same sharingan eyes tried to fuse the gates to their current location; where they are almost half way open. Unfortunately for you, my chakra will continuously seep out from the gap between the gates until I am fully released. Unless, that is, someone can repair the gap; or someone continuously fuses our chakra in a relatively safe manner; slowly so that your system can be able to handle it and still shine through, not become overwhelmed by my own chakra. Sadly, or actually happily, whichever way you wish to look at it, there is only one now who can do this successfully. The person who saved you; ****the owner of those 'mesmerizing eyes'.**

_Wow. So… you will still take over my consciousness, unless those eyes figure out a way to fuse us?_

**That is correct; maybe your not so moronic after all, kit.**

_Humph. So anyways, why can I hear you in my head and everything?_

**I can hear your every thought; you can only hear the ones I choose to voice. That is all you need to know for now, boy.  
I am tired, let me sleep.**

_Fine._

A soft white glow greeted ocean deep eyes, just as they cracked open for the first time in several days. A smiling face, short cut pink hair, emerald green eyes; Naruto smiled. Sakura was taking care of him; so he would be fine, right? The pain he felt now would be gone soon, and then he could help with the reconstruction. Yes, the blonde smiled weakly; he could help rebuild this great village, and it would thrive once again.

"Naruto, are you feeling okay? Would you like some more pain meds?" Sakura was checking his eyes with a small light, checking his mouth, his pulse, his heart monitor. What..? There was something wrong. Sakura was upset by something, Naruto could tell by the troubled depth of her eyes. They had grown up together; he knew when something was wrong.

"S-Sakura…. what's w-wrong?" Naruto almost shuddered at the sound of his own voice; it was raw and raspy, like he had traded throats with a cat; or like he had just been screaming non-stop.

Memories of 'hell' flashed through Naruto's tired brain.

"Here…" The blonde took the glass of water handed to him, as well as the thin, strong supporting arm that lifted his small back enough to allow the boy to drink.

Something heavy stirred on the corner of the bed; something Naruto hadn't even realized was there. So that was what had upset Sakura. Turning cerulean eyes to emerald green, Naruto stared at Sakura in pure shock. There was someone fallen asleep in a chair near Naruto's make-shift hospital bed… someone who had collapsed forward and was now resting a black-haired head not an inch from Naruto's thigh. It was…

The whispered name brought shivers down the blonde's spine. 'He' was here. 'He' was asleep. 'He' had come to visit Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**(AN)**

**Thanks for your support! Please review, it makes all the difference!**

**love.**

**Bright Eyed**


	4. 3The Three Blinded Mice

I do not own Naruto

3The Three Blinded Mice

* * *

.

.

_Three little mice__, two male, one female_

_one a shark with a sword so large, two a gentle killer_

_three a tracker who lost her way. They_

_were desperately searching for Their Lost Comrade_

_and soon came across a smiling cat, _

_who whispered niceties _

_into their quivering ears._

"_Come, meet The Piper,_

_he makes your dreams come true!_

_The Piper can help_

_all three of you!"_

_So The Mice and The Cat,_

_now grinning with the pleasure_

_of drawing three more_

_mice-y souls into his masters lair_

_led on into the black forest wood,_

_reaching out, flying fast_

_until The Piper's lair came forth_

"_Piper, Piper, Master, Master,_

_here for you, The Last Three Mice_

_for your 'helping hand'."_

_And so afore those mice, _

_ears trembling with fright_

_came A Man So Tall And Kind,_

"_it's The Piper, The Piper so scarred and old and masterful_

_has come to aid!"_

_cried The Shark, sipping on his water _

_But the other two doubted_

_And then The Piper pulled out his _

_gleaming instrument_

_and played a tune so pleasing_

_of deals and arrangements,_

_of switching leaderships and A Suffering Comrade_

_of a Red Demon Fox_

_and a cage opening wide_

_of amenity and great rewards_

_and so while The Piper _

_played his memorable tune_

_The Mice were shocked in awe_

_and The Grinning Cat_

_bared his teeth and _

_Blindfolded The Three Mice._

_And so They set off,_

_to make The Piper's dream of_

_leadership come true_

_and to free Their Suffering Comrade._

_little did They know, _

_They had been tricked, deceived,_

_and were now_

_The Three Blinded Mice._

* * *

_Ugh…_ The light was so _blinding_. A flat nothing of landscape where the only features were far off scraggily trees, blanched white with the pounding intensity of the light above. Naruto, mind thick with lethargy, shielded his eyes with a forearm; something warm dripped unto his face. _What?_ …

Touching the strange sticky substance, the blonde boy squinted to look at it; the scent was familiar, of iron and copper and sweat and a dreadful rot… it was… it was blood.

Naruto stepped back in shock; blood? Why was there blood on his arm? No, it wasn't just his arm, Naruto was soaked in a quick drying crimson bath, his hair shone red in the blinding white light, his eyes clouded with a deep violet storm; this horrific scene was all displayed for the man in a huge clear mirror that suddenly appeared before him, a mirror into a world of black monstrosities. Behind his horrified reflection growled an inky, swirling demon; Naruto's reflection changed; no longer horrified but instead grinning with a strange sick pleasure. His now deep violet eyes grew into a deeper garnet, his once sunny blonde hair shone burgundy; dyed with purulent gore. Black lips were stretched into a menacing grimace over large, sharpened white teeth.

No, no, this wasn't him. This was someone else; someone evil. Someone…

…**Someone who has been taken over by my chakra, kit. This is why I have shown you this dream; so that you are prepared for what will come, should you fail in suppressing me fully. Well, I should say since neither you nor your will have any effect on this subject; this is what will happen if 'He' does not succeed in fusing my chakra to your own.**

_Eh?_

**Idiot kitsune; just be warned.**

**---------**

Then Naruto awoke from that frightening dream; to a dark and empty tent.

"S-Sakura?" When had he fallen asleep? How long had he been unconscious? Naruto sat up, just to tumble back down to his pillow as dizziness overtook him.

_  
_"_Ugh_…" The boy moaned aloud, bringing cold hands to hold his spinning head. Just what the hell had happened? The last time he was awake… think… think…argh, it was no use. The only thing in Naruto's yellow cranium was that horrific white landscape, the terrifying monster in the mirror; who Naruto would become if the boy didn't find some way to "fuse safely" with Kyuubi. The only one who could do that was…he didn't know. The only thought that could penetrate the boy's spinning thoughts was Sasuke, the boy who fell asleep on the corner of Naruto's bed; the boy who said "Why the hell should I care about you?" the boy who tried to kill him more than once, the one who had almost been successful in that particular endeavor.

Sasuke, he was Naruto's best friend, a traitor whom he considered closer than brothers; closer than blood.

He wasn't there anymore. Sasuke was gone somewhere, where did he go?

Blue eyes closed once again, a blonde brow furrowing; he would just find Tsunade and ask her. Or maybe, since the Hokage would be very busy commanding reconstruction attempts, he needed to ask someone close to her. Someone like Sakura. Flinging tired legs off the bed, Naruto's eyes shot open and he got up, ready at last to go get his many questions answered, ready at last to help with the seemingly endless reconstruction of his beloved village.

The blonde boy wobbled on unsteady legs over to the flap of his tent, how long had he been sleeping? It must have been more than a few days, judging from the lack of strength Naruto felt resonate through his bones. Yet, where physical strength lacked, Naruto felt there was another type of overwhelmingly powerful energy lapping at the corners of his consciousness. It felt... It felt very and disturbingly similar to Kyuubi's power. But no, now was not the time to be worrying about such things. Naruto needed to talk to The Hokage or Sakura about Sasuke and about when he could start helping out.

Opening the thick white flap entrance to his tent the boy, who had braced himself to see the worst, to see the barren landscape of his home, was shocked to find a flurry of activity even at the late hour. There where buildings and people working everywhere, from the oldest woman to the youngest boy, from mere skeleton buildings to many, many near completion. The streets of Konoha were once more lit brightly, filled with the sounds of laughter and the banging of hammers on wood and nails. This entire scene was clearly displayed from the campground maze of tents that was the makeshift hospital. Naruto couldn't hold back the gasp of awe from escaping his throat. It was amazing, this unity; this overflowing sense of kinship. A wide smile appeared on the boy's tan moonlit face; nothing could destroy his home as long as this feeling remained. Nothing, he was sure.

Forcing cerulean eyes from the hustle and bustle of the reappearing city, Naruto looked back to his goal; find Sakura. Knowing the girl, she would be healing people until she passed out or until everyone was fully recovered; so she would undoubtedly still be in the hospital camp. Trying out his unsteady legs first, Naruto started his search for the pink haired medic.

Wandering through the various tents, the fox kitsune couldn't help but notice the eerie silence that plagued over the huge civilian infirmary tent as well as the other, smaller individual Shinobi tents such as his. All were sleeping. A sudden noise disrupted the silence; not too far away. Following the voices, the blonde neared an open, well lit tent near the outskirts of the hospital camp.

"-mumph…"

A man's voice?

"Sorry, but you know, this is what you get for overworking yourself. What's the point of getting yourself injured, then ignoring it and continuing working until it grows so bad that you can't do anymore missions? You have to take consideration for your body's limits, Lee."

"Mmhm. Sorry Sakura… I-I should have listened to what you said earlier. Forgive my stupid disobedience to your medical advice."

Lee? And Sakura? Alone? Together? Naruto bit back the twinge of jealousy that welled inside him, as well as the urge to jump out from the shadows and confront the two.

But no, Lee was wounded and Sakura was just healing him.

Even so, Naruto was well aware how much Lee loved his pink-haired teammate, one of his best friends. Alright, it was always a good time to practice the skills you lack most in, right? In this case, stealth. Repressing his chakra signature, Naruto crept up to the side of the tent; silent as a mouse, he peered in. Lee was sitting on the edge of a covered wooden hospital examiner table, legs dangling over the side; his bare lower right abdomen covered in blood. Sakura was sitting in a low stool, eye-level to the still bleeding wound; with a box of gauze and other medical tools in her lap. She was currently inspecting the man's side, Lee having taken off the top part of his jumpsuit. Naruto winced in pity as the girl peeled back old blood soaked bandaging from the wound with gentle fingers, throwing it away before turning back to face the bowl-cut haired boy.

"It's alright, Lee, just be a little more careful with yourself; I don't want you getting even more hurt. It's alright to take some breaks, your doing more than enough." With that, Sakura smiled at the boy, and continued to dab at Lee's extensive wound with a cotton ball of disinfectant.

Nausea crept up on his as as he saw, through his winces at the disinfectant's sting, the secret look of pure love and happiness Lee gazed down at Sakura's pink clad head.

"Yes, Sakura." Naruto could almost hear Lee's repressed words, the thoughts that Lee's big black eyes were practically shouting. _"My angel."_

Naruto couldn't look anymore, it felt as if he were intruding on a very private moment, and it was so corny as to be a little gross. Kind of made him want to throw up. Slumping back to the grassy floor, the blonde gave a little smile.

No one could ever compete with that level of pure adoration, with that sheer amount of love. It was chokingly overwhelming; it was exactly what Sakura deserved after all she'd been through. Naruto had absolutely no right to be jealous. Lee was an exceptional guy, he was exactly what Sakura needed. He would never take even the smallest amount of her love for granted. He would always be there for her, and there wasn't anyone who could argue with the fact that they appeared to be perfect for each other. And surprisingly, Naruto was quite happy for them.

But he was still jealous.

Sure, it was true that the energetic blonde had always liked Sakura, and that the girl was quite beautiful, but his level of that type of love for her and Lee's level of love for her were just too different to compare. Naruto loved the girl very, very much; she was one of his most precious people; but the type of love he felt was just kind of an old familiar thing, they'd both grown so used to his useless advances that no one paid attention anymore. She was the very beautiful girl he could never be more than best friends with.

But, strangely enough, lately instead of feeling as if his love had been rejected, it felt like all his love had already been concentrated on something else altogether; but what could that other thing, or person, be?

Naruto got up, dusting himself off. Perhaps he had grown up a little after all. Obviously Sakura wasn't available, so that meant the search had to continue for Grandma Tsunade. Walking down the corridor's formed by thinning dark tents, Naruto continued his search.

Then he was out of the labyrinth and in a clearing near the woods. Where could that old woman be? Naruto sighed in frustration, turning to go back through the tents, when a noise stopped him in his tracks. Turning back around, Naruto spotted blonde ponytails in the darkness, bobbing up from underground behind a glowing white Anbu Ox mask. With surprise-wide blue eyes and a small smile, the fox boy started trotting over to where the woman was appearing from what appeared to be a dank underground chamber.

"Hey, Grandma-" He stopped as he saw Ibiki, Konoha's top interrogator, emerge behind The Hokage. _What?_  
What was Ibiki doing there? Had they been interrogating someone? Who? The blonde reached the group, still confused.

"Hey Grandma, I was looking for you. What's going on?" Tsunade looked shocked and…guilty? Only for a second, before the all-too familiar irritation took its place on her delicate features.

"That's none of your business brat, and what the hell are you doing out of bed anyways?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the entrance to the underground hole, where blessedly familiar midnight black spikes where beginning to emerge.

Sasuke!

Without conscious thought, a wide, surprised and excited grin started forming on the man's tan face, only to disappear as fast as it came. Sasuke had blood leaking from his hairline down across his temple. The raven's chin was smudged with the same thick garnet gleam, his pale moonlit cheek purpling with a bruise. The taller boy's hands were cuffed with strange iron shackles, ones that had cut and rubbed his ivory wrists raw. Several fingers were in crude splints.

What the hell…? Had… had Ibiki been interrogating Sasuke? Shocked indigo eyes met equally surprised coal black ones, and Sasuke immediately looked away, frowning, his pale face unreadable.

Naruto turned on Tsunade, inexplicable anger suddenly flaming inside him.

"What the hell is this, Tsunade?" But the woman wasn't looking at him, her piercing eyes were focused, full of confusion, on Sasuke; who was staying silent, still looking down, still looking slightly ashamed and very irritated. Only after a few long seconds of her careful scrutinizing of Sasuke, then Naruto, did the woman seem to register Naruto's disrespectful words.

"Shut up little boy, stop your incecant shouting. And go back to bed, before all my work healing you goes to waste!"

Hmm? Where was all the anger Naruto had been expecting? Why did Tsunade suddenly seem so worn out? What was this?

"Tell me what's going on first."

"No. Go back to your tent, Naruto. I'll explain things there." He didn't know what it was, but there was definatly something on the old woman's mind. There was something happening. But there was no need to worry the woman further, if she was going to explain things anyway. Naruto, thick as he was, could still see just how much of a toll the destruction of the village was on the old woman, how tired she must be, constantly busy as she was.

"Fine." Taking one last worried glance at Sasuke, then another at Tsunade; Naruto made his way back through the maze of tents, back to his own.

* * *

What the hell had been with that reaction?

Tsunade made her way through the many tents that formed the hospital campground, amber eyes clouded in deep thought. Sasuke had been infamously cold and sarcastic all throughout his week of interrogation; not accepting food or sleep, his face in a constant expressionless state. Yet when he saw Naruto, it was as if the ice that was Sasuke melted a little; like the boy softened. Tonight's display hadn't been the only example of such behavior; actually, Tsunade had been quietly observing the raven all throughout his time in Konoha, and it seemed his dark side shrank back when he was with Naruto, and it grew when the blonde boy was gone.

Like the first visit to Naruto's tent, for example. Sasuke hadn't slept for about three days, and according to Sakura, a few minutes into his visit with the blonde kitsune; the cold-hearted boy was sleeping peacefully, his head resting practically on Naruto's leg! Now, how could that be explained? Tonight, Sasuke had been especially troublesome in his interrogation secession, yet the second Naruto appears, Sasuke's face comes to life!

Was there really something deeper here? Tsunade just couldn't seem to figure it out. Perhaps a talk with Naruto would help her understand better. Reaching her destination, The Hokage pulled back the flap to reveal a pacing Naruto. The boy's large clear eyes displayed all his misgivings, all his confusion; and Tsunade felt a pull on her heartstring. It was impossible to deny that over the years, this determined, annoying little boy had grown on her. He was like a grandchild, a son, perhaps, to her. The only one who'd survived her love. Not that she would ever voice that.

"Well…? So what was going on? Why is Sasuke so beat up? What was Ibiki doing to him?" The panic and anger in the boy's voice was also clearly shown, he seemed simply unable to hide it.

"Go lie down, Naruto; and I'll explain everything." Based on Naruto's reactions so far, he would probably not take Sasuke's circumstances so well. But, judging on the Uchiha's reactions so far, Naruto was probably the only reason Sasuke had not already escaped or gone on a massive slaughtering rampage. He was definately unstable enough for it.

"Naruto, do you really not understand the situation? Sasuke's a traitor to this village; he did have a hand in its latest destruction. It's only natural that we take steps to restrain and interrogate him." Tsunade carefully analyzed the small blonde's sequence of reactions. First shocked, then angry, realization of the truth, then determined. Of course. He _was_ Naruto, after all.

"But, Tsunade-baasan, you know that he helped us in the end, didn't he? He was once a member of this village!"

"Yes, brat; of that I'm well aware. But you have to remember that he helped destroy this village, he joined Orochimaru, he betrayed all of us; especially you. He almost killed you _twice_. That boy is lucky he isn't dead already." Naruto seemed to not hear most of what she said, picking out one particular subject.

"Wha-at? Seriously, Grandma, is Sasuke really going to be executed? You can't! You can't do that!" The distress in Naruto's voice was shocking; how could he care about someone like _that_ so damn much?

"I can do whatever I want, boy. But no, as long as he cooperates, he won't be executed. Don't worry about that bastard so much."

The blonde boy slumped back down in his bed, relief quickly spreading across his features. What was with this overdone concern? What was with this whole fucked up relationship?  
Jeez. It seemed both boys where some kind of love-sick masochists.

Wait… Was that it? Love? Could it be that both boys were in love, though neither realized it?

Tsunade buried her head in one hand, a few strange-sounding chuckles erupting from her throat. It was so unbelievable it made perfect sense; how could she have not realized it sooner?

Naruto looked at her strangely.

"What? What is it?"

Love.

* * *

**(AN) Hey. Please tell me if you found the beginning part confusing at all.**

**other than that... yeah. chapter three! Remember, this is, in fact, SasuNaru, it just takes some time for them to realize that themselves, see? ^.^ Sorry if it's building up kinda slow, it gets way faster soon!**

**(LeeSaku lovin! heheh)**

**Love. **

**Bright Eyed**


	5. 4Somthing Deeper

I do not own Naruto

4Somthing Deeper

* * *

_(The Three Blinded Mice, P2)_

_..._

_There once were __Three Blinded Mice _

_the sharp toothed shark, a gentle killer_

_and a tracker who'd lost her way_

_they convened in a cave so_

_dark and __cold lit only_

_by one wax tear-ed candle,_

_fat __and dying slowly. _

_The shark __giggled _

_and planned for the event to come ahead_

_the tracker tried_

_to find her way, but couldn't see __any longer _

_because of __the blindfold 'round her eyes_

_the gentle killer squirmed _

_in his corner, __a malicious urge overtaking him_

_with no Suffering Comrade to help_

_and then into the cave came_

_The Widely Grinning Cat _

_to __show the Mice the way_

_to help their Suffering Comrade to_

_receive their long-waited rewards_

_So The Cat cackled with delight and_

_began reciting his master, The Piper's intricate_

_plan for leadership of The Destroyed Village._

"_Come gather, little mice, hear my gleeful tale_

_of deals and arrangements,_

_of switching leaderships and A Suffering Comrade_

_of a Red Demon Fox_

_and a cage opening wide_

_of amenity and great rewards_

_hear my tale, and your simple instruction_

_so that you may do your part when_

_the right time comes 'round."_

_So The Grinning Cat therefore secured _

_the blindfolds and recited_

_his master's grand plan._

"_You will wait for the signal then_

_jump out of hiding _

_to __capture The Red Demon Fox _

_and set him free at last upon_

_the unsuspecting village and _

_in The Chaos you may find_

_Your Suffering Comrade so he may_

_Suffer No More. Then come back_

_to The Piper's Grand Lair and_

_receive your rewards for the great_

_service you will do."_

_And The Three Blinded Mice therefore _

_squeaked in clear excitement_

"_Hoorah, Hoorah" _

_the shark cleaned his sword waiting for the day_

_he would receive the next sword of seven_

_from The Piper's Helping Hand, _

_the Gentle Killer spoke to the birds_

_jubilant for his reward,_

_his comrade to control the killing and_

_a cure soon to come the_

_tracker, still uneasy, couldn't help her joy_

_at the soon arrival of her Suffering Comrade_

_and the promise of His Affection_

_and so The Three Blinded Mice_

_prepared for the coming revolt_

_and The Grinning Cat hissed with pleasure_

_at the soon coming empowerment of_

_the gracious Master, The Piper_

_so scarred and old and masterful._

_Not his master, mind you_

_for he was a Cat, with lives to last eternity_

_he just wanted to see_

_the outcome of this game._

* * *

Konoha's dirty secret; It definitely wasn't the most humane village. Unlike what most civilians and the populations of other villages are used to hearing and seeing from Konoha, the cell Sasuke was currently residing in was far from even the most remote forms of decency.

Sasuke shivered once again in what must have been below 40 degree temperature.

The cellar dungeon was hidden from view far beneath the Hokage Mountain; it was filthy, and it was freezing cold. And Sasuke didn't have clothes beyond the rags he first came to Konoha in.

Clenching numb fists, the raven brought his frostbitten fingers near his mouth, blowing steam to try to warm them. Any more of this and he might lose some digits. Besides the obvious chill was the constant purulent stench that bombarded all his senses, it burned his nose, it stung his eyes. Sasuke swore he could taste it.

But none of those things were overly bothersome to the shivering boy. No, what bothered him most was a few relatively simple questions.

Questions like 'Why the fuck was he still there?' and the very popluar 'Why the hell hadn't he escaped and taken his revenge a very long time ago?'

Sasuke swore under his steamy breath. He knew very well exactly why he had endured three solid weeks of torturous interrogation, freezing temperatures and a superbly smug old hag.  
The same reason he would continue to stay until some unknown factor persuaded him otherwise.

Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Dobe, idiot, dumbass.  
Sasuke huffed, curling himself into even tighter a ball. Once, Sasuke thought that Tsunade was an idiot. Now, he was sure she had the genius mind of evil incarnated.

How the hell would that woman know to bribe him with daily hospital visits? How did she know that would work, when Sasuke himself thought it was moronic?

This was the general agreement: Be a good boy, basically meaning 'don't escape or kill anyone' and you will be allowed one hour daily before interrogation to visit The Sun. It used to be that he was allowed to visit after interrogation, but that just meant that over the past week; or more like, since that last incident with Naruto, Tsunade had discovered 'something'.

That 'something' being 'something' Sasuke didn't even realize himself. It seemed the Uchiha was much more likely to talk after an hour of sitting with The Sun. Even if he was asleep; or rather, both were asleep. Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore, unless it was during his visits with Naruto. Naruto, the Sun. Naruto, the Sun, who had been sleeping for the past three week's straight, only haven woken up twice so far.

Sasuke sighed, resting the bruised back of his head against the slimy wall of the pitch black cell. The darkness was creeping back through his veins the way it always came. It would start in his fingertips and toes, then would slowly consume his consciousness, slithering slimily through his bloodstream until it reached his heart. Then it would be over. No emotion would ever pass, and only one thing could ever melt that ice. The Sun. The Sun could melt his ice and make him warm again.

But that was exactly the problem. How was he supposed to escape while feeling so warm? Warmth never got anyone anywhere. Warmth never got any goals accomplished. Warmth had no ambition. Sasuke was not warm; no, he was cold and dark and made of stone. And he had one more ambition to complete. Right? Was there one he had forgotten?

An eerie squeak followed by a beam of light marked the time; time for a visit with The Sun.

Sasuke's heart leapt inexplicably.

The boy ignored their presence, opting to let the two Anbu guards drag him to his feet. No one spoke a word, Sasuke not wanting to bother himself with useless small talk, the two Anbu knowing nothing they said or did was likely to get any kind of reaction from the last acursed Uchiha.

Once the raven was on his feet, The Ox dropped a heavy pill into Sasuke's expectant mouth, since his hands were cuffed with cutting chakra shackles. The pill. It was a full day's worth of nutrients and as many calories as can be packed inside a small capsule. It was necessary since Sasuke hadn't had any appetite since he came to Konoha, and dying from starvation or malnutrition wasn't exactly the way of leaving Sasuke had in mind. Naruto also had to eat at least one of those pills every time he woke up, so that his body didn't wither away as he slept.

Trying his best to hide it, Sasuke wobbled forward on unsteady legs, weak from lack of sleep and a seemingly perpetually empty stomach. The Uchiha slowed, ready for the blindfold that made the guards feel falsely safe, because he could definately kill them blindfolded, but it never came. The two Anbu simply continued walking out into the dimly light corridor, up countless stairs and into the cave under the great Hokage Mountain.

Strange, Anbu could never do such a thing as forget the blindfold, unless Konoha was so desperate it was lowering it's standards, or be able to _not_ blind a highly wanted traitor unless there was some higher power pulling the strings; which, of course, meant the old hag, Tsunade: The Hokage of Konoha. But why would the Hokage do such a stupid thing? Didn't she know that at first opportunity, Sasuke would make a run for it? Or would he?

No, no he wouldn't and one single entity was responsible for that. Naruto. Jeez, he hated that annoying little brat. Tsunade must've figured out the extent of Sasuke's most idiotic weakness; like a moth to light, Sasuke would keep flying around aimlessly until he died, or until he mustered the icy strength enough to wrench himself away. Or until the light withered.

Sasuke sighed subconsciously, shocking the two guards into a momentary stillness before heading out into the overwhelming sunlight. No, a moth to light wasn't a good analogy. No, it wasn't any good because a moth would never hurt the light, would never betray it or cause it to fail. No, unlike with Sasuke, the light shone perfectly well both with the moth's endless devotion and without it. In Sasuke's case, the light would definitely shine better without having to constantly fight an oppressing darkness looming like a fanged predator overhead.

Which side to fight on, the overpowering darkness that resided within, or the slow and painfully drowning light? The raven's brow wrinkled the slightest bit as he mused, looking straight out, chin high.

Why not just kill the light? Just get it over with and done. Gain power so dearly wanted in the meantime. It seems the perfect plan, at least up until your actually inches from what seems to be the source of all solar energy; even if it doesn't move defensively killing such a thing is much easier said (or thought) than done. Sasuke could prove that with experience; it had taken all his power, all the darkness he could muster, to remain emotionless while threatening and actually attempting to carry out his threats towards Naruto; that as well as at least a few hours of mental preparation.

The tall boy was jerked suddenly from his trance by the sharp turn signaling the last few feet of his journey to Naruto's tent along with a surprise encounter with the Hokage, seemingly headed in the same general direction. However, the woman didn't react to their presence, continuing her swagger to near the flap of the large canvas tent; just as a rush of pink hair burst from the entryway.

The thoroughly shocked girl then quickly conveyed her supposedly urgent message.

"Tsunade-sama!"

What in the world could have the girl so flustered fresh out of a sleeping boy's tent? There were no signs of tension in the air, no sense of emergency; all sounds inside the tent seemed normal. Keeping tight control over his facial expressions, Sasuke listened closer; as he was still a good ten feet away from the steadily growing more irritated old woman.

"Well? What's the emergency?"

The Hokage seemed too tired for a conversation, wanting to go sunbath and relax a while; and Sasuke had to agree with the old woman. He was like an addict to the warmth; though he would die before he allowed anyone to figure that out and live.

"Naruto just woke up! After almost five days straight of sleep!" Without a word, Tsunade gently pushed past the smaller woman, entering the tent. She seemed calm and collected, yet the air around her gave away her urgency. Sasuke felt the same, though his tingling desperation was quickly caught mid-air and stuffed back into a cold-blooded heart. The only sign of pleasant surprise was quickly erased as the raven forced widened eyes back to normal, beat a shooting brow back into submission. Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who he noticed hadn't moved an inch from her spot. The medic's eyes were wide and piercing with a confused energy, her thin brows pulled together in deep thought.

Had she seen his expression?

Sasuke stirred onward, guided by two expressionless masks and an insubordinate attitude. Let her make of it whatever the hell she wanted, he could care less.

Stepping forward, Sasuke felt the ice-bitten flesh of his heart begin to stir with anticipation of the oncoming defrost. Stepping into the tent, Sasuke felt a chill run down his sore back; the full and sheer force of The Sun hitting him straight on. The raven haired boy found himself unable to command his body, unable to rip his eyes away from those clear blue orbs, the ruffled, bright yellow hair that exactly personified the personality expressed through sky coloured windows. His body frozen still, the two Anbu guards had to practically drag Sasuke to the seat designated in the small tent.

_Avert your eyes, dumbass; are you _trying_ to attract attention?_

The rampant thought leaked into Sasuke's otherwise solar deluged mind, causing an immediate backlash and a break in the trance. No, attention was the very last thing Sasuke wanted. No, he wanted nothing more than to quietly observe Naruto, happy and laughing and purely optimistic. He didn't want his presence to cause that smile to fade, those bright eyes to dull.

Ugh; pathetic! A moment ago, Sasuke had been planning on killing this boy, yet now he 'didn't want to cause him any more pain'. This boy was the annoying thorn in his side for the past three years! He hated the blonde boy, he hated the optimism and persistance.

But still, disgrace and pathetic tendencies aside, Sasuke _really_ just wanted to remain warm and unrecognized.

But no, the raven was not so lucky, of course, and cerulean eyes soon turned, shocked, to bore into Sasuke's own pitch black. Those black eyes widened and, caught off guard, Sasuke felt the ice begin the melting process. It was slow but definite; shards fell off one at a time. The boy could swear he was looking into those eyes for an hour, and would still be happy. But the problem with that happiness was that it was displayed for The Sun to see. Naruto could see all Sasuke's warmth being slowly revived though the raven's expressive black eyes. And he was visibly disturbed.

Sasuke felt himself look down, his heart palpating oddly. What in hell was that reaction about? It was like; it was almost as if… for the first time in his life, Sasuke felt a little self-conscious. Impossible.

Defiant, Sasuke forced his clamorous heart to behave; looking back up, meeting The Sky head on, his embarrassing emotions safely hidden away. It seemed Naruto had gotten over the initial shock as well. Sasuka could see exactly what was going to happen, he had experienced it personally so many times before. A tan arm lifted slowly, carefully… to point straight at Sasuke's face: step one of breakdown.  
The disquieted boy's tan jaw then hung slack, his cobalt eyes widening larger than Sasuke ever thought possible: step two of breakdown.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes; he had seen this sequence so many times before, he had it down to a tee. The rolled eyes would initiate the third and final step-

"T-t-t-t-t-teme! Don't roll your eyes at me, bastard! It really _wasn't _a dream then!"

Step three, breakdown complete. It's been fun, boys. Naruto would be a Dobe forever.  
Sasuke found something strangely familiar growing on his face; it was stopped before full bloom. A smirk…? Wait, what was that scene? What the hell just happened? Why was he getting so damn friendly all of the sudden? Not that that should be considered friendly…

Looking besides Naruto's now fuming face, Sasuke came across something even more disturbing; Tsunade seemed enormously self-satisfied, as if she had finally won a bet or something. Damn that old hag, she was surely up to no good; with that badly-hidden sneer on her face. Sakura, who had been checking Naruto's vitals, seemed almost… sad?

Hmm… those people didn't matter though. What mattered was that Sasuke found in himself the most perturbing sensation of wanting to feel euphoria once again; no, not just any euphoria, but the old, familiar optimism he threw away for a misguided ambition. Looking back into those sky-ranged eyes, a heart almost free of ice; Sasuke found himself feeling… a little more contented.

"Ah, crap."

Sasuke was thrown from his balmy reverie as one of Naruto's more serious injuries, one of the last yet completely healed; re-opened once more, staining crisp white bandages a deep maroon. And the room turned somber once more.

Sakura, instead of hitting Naruto over the head and scolding him for being a generally terrible patient, like Sasuke could safely assume she would, instead quietly began stripping the bandages from Naruto's exposed stomach, revealing a broad 'X' of stitches, right over the now destroyed seal mark over the blonde's navel. It looked as if something had tried escaping from the small boy's stomach.

The center of the 'X' was seeping strangely dark-coloured blood, the center being the boy's wrecked navel. The whole sight was disturbing, and for some unknown reason. Sasuke felt especially horrified. Normally, the tall boy could handle gore well; not batting even an eyelash when Orochimaru showed him indescribable abominations, yet this scene was entirely sickening. Why was that? Could it be that Sasuke somehow felt a misplaced remnant of camaraderie? No, even his 'comrades' would not cause such in internal uproar to the Uchiha. What could it be…

Cleaving his eyes from the gruesome wound, Sasuke looked back at Naruto's sunny face, hoping to get some secret 'mind sunbathing' in before any other disturbances were aroused, but he didn't get the chance. Naruto was staring straight at him, a seemingly complex battle raging behind azure lenses. No matter how much Sasuke tried, he could only get a faint glimmer of what some of those warring emotions were… something was different than the shocked Naruto of before; these eyes were somewhat…guarded. The expressions in them were inexpertly masked, but masked nonetheless, meaning…what?

Pitch midnight eyes subconsciously followed a head of pink hair as it swiftly got up and left the tent, leaving Sasuke a present in it's wake.

A smile? From Sakura? He'd expected her to hate him forever, want to kill him or marry him the first chance she got. That was the annoying yet she-kind-of-grows-on-you-after-awhile Sakura he remembered; or the foreign girl who had just completely locked up on sight of the young last Uchiha. Had he really just been accepted… was she, the girl he so cruelly rejected, really the first person other than Naruto (of course) to accept him back? After all the crap he gave her?

------------------------------

Sasuke gazed down, more at peace yet more confused than ever before, at The Sun's softly glowing yellow hair, his thick lashes closed for rest; he was asleep again. Somehow, Sasuke's chair had gravitated to a spot mere inches from Naruto's bedside, less than a foot from those whisker-scarred cheeks. For as long as the woman had been there, Tsunade pretended not to notice. Sasuke didn't have the energy to question why.

The spirited boy laying before the raven now had been forced to eat another of those 'special pills' before he returned to his healing slumber, the sky already showing the beginnings of an orange twilight. Sasuke shifted slightly in his chair. Sakura had accepted him, although it wasn't without a degree of bitterness; although that was probably pretty expected. Still, knowing that she cared was… nice. One of his old 'friends' still cared about him; other than the everlasting Sun, of course.

Sasuke frowned. He was never such a sap, maybe the comfortable heat was too much for him.

The tall Uchiha was no longer able to resist. Carefully, carefully, carefully stretching out a trembling, dirty, shackled hand; Sasuke barely touched a wisp of blonde hair, brushed fingertips down across a whisker-scarred cheek.

It seemed like nothing was clear anymore. Sasuke used to always be able to say truthfully that he'd never felt a... an 'attraction' maybe, to neither male nor female, to none but himself; until he met Naruto that is. He never found anyone who caught his attention, none was considered 'special' to the cold, dark Sasuke. But now, everything seemed as if it was flipping; everything was changing. The Sun was very, very special.

An Ox tapped his shoulder. Time was up in the presence of The Sun. It was the time to go to hell. All good things must come to an end, right? Sasuke got up slowly, his eyes lingering on glowing tan features, as if trying to save that image for the long night that awaited him.

Sasuke started off towards the pit, not bothering to wait for the guards. They could catch up. Sasuke took that precious, warm mental image and buried it; locking it deep within the safest recesses of his heart, the only places Sasuke could hope the darkness wouldn't enter. Once that last beam of sunlight was gone and with Naruto now far away, sleeping peacefully in his tent, Sasuke could feel the ice seeping back into his veins. Just like it always came; starting at the very fingertips, growing shard by jagged shard, inch by barbed inch, up his arms and legs, down his neck from a now crystal clear mind, lacing his chest; gripping his stomach.

The darkness was now flowing through every inch of his body, closing in on his heart.

Down the misshapen step-way to the inferno, into the connecting corridor; the first stake of ice pierced Sasuke's heart, almost painful.

The second stake, the third.

He was in the chamber now. It was different from before, it now glowed with the reddish intensity of the imaginable underworld; a huge, low ceilinged cave with a monstrous carved circle in the center. Intricate carvings were etched into the circle along with bloody seals and a small tool-shed's worth of torture devices.

Heh. Had it been anyone else, this new get-up might have been impressive; maybe even awe-inspiring to some sick bastard like Orochimaru. But not Sasuke. This was simply ridiculous.

Like new decorations could get him to talk any more than usual.

kukuku. Well, at least they were finally getting serious.

The last shred of inky ice pierced Sasuke's frozen heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyuubi…? Anybody there?_

**Shush kit, it's very tiring for me to restrain from taking over you while communicating like this. You must let me rest for awhile now.**

_Hm? Fine then, I _guess_ it can wait a day or two._

A gentle breeze, a soft beeping, a small needle in his arm… wait… what was that last one? Naruto's eyes flung open, immediately drawn to the head of bright pink hair bent over a needle and Naruto's small tan arm.

"S-Sakura! What are you doing?" The girl didn't even look up, completely ignorant of Naruto's conscious presence as she drew strangely purplish blood.

There was obviously something on the girl's mind.

Stretching out a compassionate hand, Naruto touched the medic's forearm. Emerald green eyes appeared as the girl looked up in surprise, emotions still well hidden inside.

"Oh, hey Naruto. You woke up earlier than expected. How're you feeling?" Something felt wrong. The room felt so… empty. Looking around, the blonde boy shook his head. No, it couldn't have been a dream. Sasuke had been there. Sasuke…

Naruto looked back at Sakura, feeling a little chilly.

"I'm fine. Hey-uh, Sakura… where's Sasuke?" The girl's reaction was odd. She didn't blink. She didn't react at all.

"He left last night, Naruto. It's about sun down now; you slept through the day."

Naruto was taken back. He really slept so long? He hadn't gotten to talk to Sasuke at all… And now who knew when the other boy would visit again, if ever. How would they break the ice, become like they were again, he wondered. Of course, it would take time and a lot of effort for Sasuke to be trusted by the village again, but Naruto was more than willing to be there through every minute. In fact, he didn't want to miss it.

Sakura didn't offer any commentary, just looking as if she were far away again. There was definitely somthing going on with her. Did it have something to do with where Sasuke was? The memory of previous night Naruto had woken and caught Tsunade leaving a dark hole in the ground flashed into activity; something else clicking in Naruto's head. Sasuke had been heading back from interrogation. They had been interrogating him…Which is what they could have been doing then!

Without conscious thought, Naruto suddenly started pushing himself out of the bed, mind and heart in a panic. They were hurting him so much; even though Sasuke was a traitor, torturous interrogation was no homecoming! With an abrupt and chakra-powered shove, Naruto was sent tumbling back down into the bed.

"What the hell, Sakura! You probably know even better than I do what exactly those bastards are doing to Sasuke, and you're not doing anything!"

Sakura spoke though clenched teeth, as if to restrain herself from violence.

"Naruto, I know exactly how you feel about this, but you and I both know that if we think things through, we'll realize nothing can be done; and there's no use wasting your energy."

"I don't give a shit if that stupid Sasuke is a traitor or whatever, I-I- I think I…" Naruto's frustrations were peeking though, causing the boy to fluster for the appropriate words "I-He, my… He's like my…brother." Naruto's voice had quieted into a whisper. What was with this feeling? it was something strange, not like anything he had felt before. It felt like only a half truth that he thought of Sasuke as a brother. In all truth, it had almost always felt as if it were somthing deeper than brotherhood, something deeper than blood. Naruto looked back a Sakura, who was looking strangely upset and confused and sad and very disconcerted. Her green eyes seemed as if they were trying to read Naruto's mind or something.

"Sakura…? What's wrong?" Naruto couldn't help the growing anxiety at Sasuke's current situation, yet he felt torn for being worried over Sakura's abnormal reactions.

The medic didn't answer, looking down suddenly and silently; as if deliberating something important. The small blonde boy had known Sakura long enough to know something serious was on the girl's mind; no matter how much she tried hiding it.

"Alright Naruto," the words were whispered, Sakura still not moving or looking up. Naruto's heart leapt. What could it be that she was going to tell him; something very important for sure.

"I'll tell you where Sasuke is being held, but only if you agree to only go very late tonight, when I tell you its safe, and if you stay here all day and cooperate for rehab." Sakura was looking up now, her face a smiling mask. Nevertheless, Naruto's heart was thumping out of his bandaged chest, his excitement growing uncontrollably.

"Those are the conditions."

"Yes, I promise! I'll do anything you ask!" A huge grin grew at an amazing speed onto Naruto's tan face. He would get to see Sasuke!

Sakura's face fell just the tiniest bit, unnoticed by Naruto. Her barely breathed words went without notice as well.

"No hesitation at all, huh? Perhaps _she_ was right after all."

-------------------------------------------

_A small, stunted tree; twisted and gnarled beyond all healing hope. It was cold and dying and infested with an inky disease. It didn't hold leaves or buds or even the hope of greenery to come. Out from the same roots was, opposite the dark tree; a tree made of light, it was the spitting image of the dark tree, yet golden buds blossomed from the gnarled branches, green leaves swayed gently in an impossible breeze. That tree was the sun incarnated, warm and light and happy. The other tree was cold and dark, but within it, it held the power to destroy others; that tar black infestation could consume all else._

_Only one could survive. On one side of the spectrum, the sun; the other side held the moon. Which untimely prevails in their endless dance? What would the black tree do, would it consume the light? Or would it just leave, become its own seperate entity, leaving the bright tree and any nope of perhaps, perhaps letting that soothing sunshine balm over the pestilence, healing it's rotten heart?_

Sasuke awoke with a gasp that filled the unfathomable silence in his dank, cold cave. He was laying on the blood-stained cobbles, his blood stains. Fresh blood stains. Ugh, his head hurt; no, his whole fucking body hurt. Damn interrogator bastards. Waking up, freezing his ass off.

Wait, no… he wasn't very cold at all. Focusing his eyes in the dim cell light, Sasuke felt something thick and warm covering his entire body. A blanket? No, this thing had an extra piece attached to one side. A cloak? The raven was shocked; who in the world would expend their nice warm cloak for a sleeping, blood-covered traitor?

Eh? Sleeping? That's right. Sasuke had somehow fallen asleep. But…the only place he could sleep was when he was with… The Sun. The other tree.

Slowly, achingly turning his head, Sasuke spotted him, sitting curled into a ball against the opposite end of the cell, against the thick steel doorway. Naruto. Naruto was there in secret to visit him. In the dim cavern light, a shock of bright yellow hair; boundless, agonizing, stormy blue eyes staring straight through him, into his festering heart.

Sasuke felt warm, not the usual warmth that he had felt so often on every visit to The Sun. No, this was a heat that spread through his veins like wildfire, all consuming; it was heart-pounding and stomach fluttering, ripping through his body with a tingling lightning. It was entirely foreign to the raven; he didn't know what to make of it.

Naruto didn't budge, his large, clear cerulean orbs not moving a fraction of an inch. Sasuke stared back, the unfamiliar, exotic heat pounding; glowing under his skin.

* * *

**(AN)**

**Hey. Chapter 4!**

**btw: look foward to a double sized chapter next! It seems I tend to ramble in my stories, causing them to become longer than expected. Again, sorry about the slowness of the development, but these things take some time...But anyways, yeah. Please review!**

**love.**

**Bright Eyed.**


	6. 5Nighttime Visitor

This is my double-ish chapter!

(yay)

I do not own Naruto.

5Nighttime Visitor

* * *

Naruto just couldn't stop. No matter how many times his inner voice yelled and shouted and screamed at him, he just couldn't make his eyes move. He was in Sasuke's cell. Not really a cell, more like a gross, stinky, blood-covered hole carved by animals hidden deep in Hokage Mountain. The living conditions really were horrible. Sasuke had been trapped in this blood-infested, near freezing; 7 by 7 foot box for three weeks shackled to the wall, and no one had even bothered to bring the guy a fucking blanket. The blonde's anger levels were dangerously high, tempting him to want to run out and start screaming at Tsunade. He didn't care if Sasuke was a traitor.

People kept asking the same stupid question again and again; 'but, didn't he try to kill you? _Twice_?' yeah, he did. But that really didn't bother Naruto as much as people thought it should.

Right now, Naruto was just happy Sasuke was alive.

Right now, Naruto was very angry that Sasuke was half dead.

Small arms squeezed the boy's knees even closer to his chest. Since he first came into the cell, since he first saw Sasuke's sleeping face; it had felt as if his skin was glowing with a feverish _somthing_ that was frustratingly indescribable. It really was the strangest sensation; a perfect mix of satisfying warmth and an eagerness for more, combined seamlessly with a sickeningly queasy stomach and a pounding heart. Naruto shifted in his spot for the first time in what must have been an hour. He wanted for some unknown reason to get much closer to those intense black eyes.

Then the eyes turned cold.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden frost emanating from the taller boy. Sasuke's voice was like ice shattering the once comfortable glass silence. Then the blonde's annoyance turned to the raven. What the hell had crawled up that bastard's asshole? Jeez. Naruto's brow furrowed, he refused to answer such a glacial, arrogant…ugh; and after he had given him his nice warm cloak too. There was no reason to be worried about an ice-cold-son-of-a-bitch like that… Naruto's now raging blue eyes didn't move from Sasuke's frigid, glinting black. Why did he have to be the one to care so much about that guy? There was no rhyme or reason to it. He didn't know. He didn't….

The subconscious words came out in an almost inaudible, frustrated mumble.

"I…don't know."

The blonde didn't shift when the Uchiha looked away, visibly struggling to get up and rest his bare back against the blood-splattered wall. But the small boy's eyes moved of their own accord down Sasuke's once pure ivory chest; now mottled with dirt and old drying wounds.

All previous anger seemed blown away by a gust of particularly strong wind. He felt abruptly tired, as if all his energy had been sucked away. There had to be some way to help those wounds. Some looked rather serious. Ah! The boy had almost forgotten; Sakura told him to bring it. A first aid kit, Sakura was so smart; of course she knew that Sasuke would be injured.

Naruto smiled a little, thinking of the girl. Releasing the clasp-arms from around his knees, the small kitsune tried to stand. No good; no energy whatsoever in his still rapidly healing body. He couldn't throw it; that would be… well frankly, that would mean getting rid of his only excuse to get closer to Sasuke. So there was really only one choice at a time like this. Slowly rising from his warm spot against five inches of pure steel; Naruto began crawling on his hands and knees towards Sasuke, his half lidded eyes never leaving the other boy's.

Shock and confusion tinged the ivory-pale Uchiha's cheeks with the barest of pinks.

What? Was Sasuke… blushing? Why would he blush, especially after being such a jerk-off not a full minute ago? Impossible, a trick of the light, yes; that was exactly it. Nothing more than the lighting, see? It was gone now, replaced by the usual arrogant quit-patronizing-me-you-idiot look that all of Konoha had grown to know and love. Well, they'd all grown to know it, at least.  
Naruto faltered, the exhaustion hitting full on.

_Stay awake, idiot, this is no time to be sleeping._ The errant thought was right. Naruto had been sleeping way too much lately; he'd slept for almost three weeks straight for goodness sakes!

The blonde stopped barely a foot away from the bleeding Sasuke, then handed the taller boy the first aid kit. Sasuke didn't move to take it. He didn't move at all. In fact, Sasuke looked as if he were internally debating something; cerulean eyes focused in the dim cavern light. If he looked close enough, Naruto was sure he could see the tiny pucker between Sasuke's brows that meant he was concentrating. Yes, Naruto smiled; he knew Sasuke well enough to see that what most people would overlook.

The small blonde boy looked away. He should leave then; there really was no more reason for him to be there anymore. The excuse was worn out. Placing the kit next to the onyx-haired prisoner, Naruto mustered his remaining energy and began the crawl back to the door when something tugged his pant leg, holding the boy from inching further away.

What could've…

Naruto froze, looking back towards Sasuke who looked just as surprised to see his own large ivory hand firmly attached Naruto's pant leg. Peering up, blue eyes were immediately caught in fierce black and Naruto felt that previous heat flush though his body once again; stronger now than ever before. What just happened? Did Sasuke mean that…that he wanted him to stay next to him?

His pants now released Naruto thought a moment. Here was another good excuse! Using the mustered strength, the blonde pushed his abdomen up, so that he was fully kneeling; turning to face the taller, bloodied boy. Sasuke didn't look up from the kit he had opened, rifling through it until he found the bottle of disinfectant. Naruto didn't miss the remaining bits of rose that darkened the pale boy's features.

_Ba-Thump_.

Naruto sat back down mere inches away from Sasuke, still facing the Uchiha. His bravery was wearing away, better use the rest before it's gone completely! Grabbing the bottle and some cotton balls, Naruto felt the apprehension building his chest, causing steel-hard butterflies to ricochet mindlessly off the walls of his stomach.

This feeling was no mere nervousness. Yellow brows furrowed as Naruto concentrated past the sweat on his palms, trying to calm his beating heart and trembling fingers. No going back, no reason to be anxious of any bad reaction. Carefully dipping a pure white cotton ball in the clear, stinging liquid, Naruto forced his heart back down his throat and reached slowly for Sasuke's iron shackled and generally severely abused hands. He didn't dare to look up; he didn't dare to move quickly, like handling a wild exotic animal. Naruto waited for an explosion or at the very least a violent withdrawal of the large, bloodied hand now resting in his lap.

Nothing happened. The curiosity was nearly overwhelming, but Naruto beat it back down. No risks. The blonde then began gingerly, carefully running the wet cotton ball across Sasuke's scratched skin. His overheated fingers accidentally brushed against the cool white hand; Naruto had to restrain himself from flinching at the sudden shocking electric current. Had…had Sasuke felt it too?

No, never mind. It was probably nothing.

Continuing, strong tan hands kept washing away the dried blood and dirt from Sasuke's broad, surprisingly soft palms; the current sparked again. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the electricity suddenly filled the air, concentrated on the spots where the boys were touching, filling Naruto with the strongest desire to both touch more; to strengthen the heat, and to get up and get out of the very unfamiliar position.

He couldn't help his curiosity any longer. Peeking up behind a veil of blonde bangs, Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke's expression. Burning obsidian eyes were fixed on Naruto's, the taller boy's entire usually expressionless face brimming with a previously unknown fervor.

Naruto's own eyes widened with awe, his tan face flushing with a sudden wave of feverish warmth. What…what was this? Why in hell was he blushing? What was with the current running through the air? Naruto let go of Sasuke's now fully cleaned hand, still half paralyzed with shock. Time passed in silence as Naruto sat in his stupor trying to regain control of his facial features and Sasuke finished cleaning the rest of his wounds. Naruto had almost completely repressed the flowing heat when Sasuke broke the silence. More blizzard words.

"You should leave."

Was that really it? Naruto looked up, fresh anger furrowing his brow. Of course, nothing could affect that bastard. In fact, the whole electricity thing must've just been part of Naruto's increasingly overactive imagination. Sasuke was right, he needed to leave; there really was no point in staying anymore, and the new anger overpowered any want or need to stay near the stupid Uchiha.

Fine, he was gone. It wasn't at all like Sasuke was the one who had asked him to stay. What an irritating bastard.

Naruto's voice held every inch of his nonsensical anger.

"Fine."

Sasuke didn't answer as Naruto stood up, but as the small blonde looked back for just one last second, he saw Sasuke was staring at the floor, his shackled hands clenched tightly in his lap. The anger diminished once again; it seemed Naruto just couldn't stay angry for very long at this almost depressed looking Sasuke. It was really weird.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Naruto reached the door, whispering the last few words "I promise."

He didn't turn back around to see Sasuke look up from the ground, nor the small glint of anticipation flash in his coal eyes.

Naruto collapsed on his bed, all energy completely drained from his body. What an eventful few hours. A tired sigh escaped the boy's mouth, now fully buried in layers of sheets and a pillow. Sleep overtook him in seconds; dreams of intense onyx eyes and the feel of cool alabaster skin waiting beyond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto paused to calm his heart in front of the now familiar thick steel door. Pulling out the key Sakura had given him; Naruto took a deep breath and dove in, to find a rather expectant looking Uchiha lounging against the far wall. Walking in, the small boy let his breath out slowly, silently until he reached his destination next to Sasuke and flopped down.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, ardently hoping his nervousness didn't show.

"Hn." Was that it? Really? Stupid asshole, this was like, the fifth visit already! More than enough familiarity to at least spare a freaking 'hello'!

"Teme, you could at least say hi!"

"Your loud, Dobe." Naruto's growing annoyance was amplified with his voice; it wasn't something he could help! But that stupid Uchiha could quit being so damn cold, then he wouldn't need to be so loud.

"Don't call me Dobe, teme!"

"Fine!" Sasuke looked like he was getting annoyed- no wait, that was just exasperation. Too bad.

"Just be quiet, dumbass. We'll get caught if you're so loud." Naruto snorted, the jerk was right, but that didn't mean he had to completely shut up. The small blonde grumbled loudly, sticking to profanities sure to piss the Uchiha off. Suddenly, there was a huge ivory hand clamped over the complete bottom half of Naruto's face, successfully surprising the smaller boy into a momentary silence and flushed cheeks as the warmth he'd grown so used to the past few days spiked.

"Whhafa heawl?" Muffled as it was, Naruto's shout didn't surmount to too much more than a subdued whisper.

"Shh! Naruto, someone's coming." Naruto's clear blue eyes widened. Someone was coming? There was only one exit!

Sasuke's urgent whisper came close and hot into Naruto's ear; he could feel the raven's silky hair against his cheek, feel the steam on his skin.

"Hide, Dobe!"

But now was definitely not the time to be occupied with that, someone was coming and there was no where to hide! Sasuke's cell was completely devoid of all types of furnishings or exits other than the one currently being intruded, so just what the hell was he supposed to do? Panicked, both boys searched the room for something, anything that could hide Naruto; but of course, there was none.

"I can't hide! I'll do a ninjutsu and make myself into something!" Yes, that would work; he could become some chains in the corner or an old blanket or _something_ other than a blonde boy standing agape in the middle of a prisoner's cell! Naruto's hands were already forming the necessary seals when Sasuke started rushing over

"No, you idiot; chakra will set off the alarm!"

Naruto turned back, now facing the quickly oncoming Uchiha.

"What alarm?!" he almost screamed, voice cracking

Unnoticed by the panicking boys, one of the chains of Sasuke's shackles caught unto a protruding hook; pulling the rest of the chains suddenly taught around both the ravens legs.

"Shit, their opening the door!"

"Oo-oof!"

.

.

_Ouch._ What the hell just..? Naruto cracked one sky blue eye open, then both opened fully in shock at his…suggestive predicament. He was pinned to the ground.

Ebony eyes shone with surprise not three inches away from Naruto's and there was a huge weight running uninterruptedly across his body, stopping only in between the boy's wide open legs.  
S-S-Sasuke was… Sasuke was on top of him! They…they were mashed together from chest to-to _whhohoah_...!

Naruto flushed; not just pink, not just red, but the deepest maroon he'd ever felt. And the worst part was… that stupid heat was so strong, Naruto could feel every inch of his body throb with the extra pulsing blood of his suddenly overworking heart, and vibration _really_ wasn't helping the situation as he felt his blood rush '_south'_. He wanted to run away, he wanted…he really wanted to pull those Onyx eyes closer. So the small boy was stuck. He couldn't do either for the desire to do both. He couldn't even smile at the growing, deplorably deep rose flooding the once alabaster white boy currently frozen on top of him; from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, the arrogant little bastard was really, really blushing.

However, that didn't really matter anymore. The warmth flowing through Naruto's bloodstream had decided which of the two he wanted, and it seemed by the growing firmness '_south_' that Sasuke thoroughly agreed. Naruto wanted so very, very badly to close the gap between his and Sasuke's lips. The desire, no, the aching _need _to get closer had completely overpowered any former escape plans or previous doubts. And with a similar looking inclination mirrored in Sasuke's ink black eyes, Naruto found both their mouths gravitating towards each other, two inches away, one inch away; the small blonde could feel the steam of Sasuke's breath blow into his mouth-

"Ehem."

Both boys' froze instantly. Every last trace of the warmth once enveloping Naruto's body fled in a second. He felt Sasuke's breath stop altogether. Two heads turned in unison, equal quantity of shock and dismay, horror and embarrassment clearly displayed for Tsunade to see from the doorway. Her face was not surprised; it was not horrified or disgusted. It was almost…smug. It was that look people get when they say 'I told you so' or 'yeah, you see I was right', the look that always makes you really want to punch them in the face.

That was a perfect description of the look on Tsunade's delicate, too young features.

After a long moment of realization and exchanged stares, Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously scrambled to get off each other and far, far away; either looking in opposite directions. Naruto's face was still flushed; Sasuke's was devoid of all and any signs of life.

Tsunade broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, well boys. I'm shocked. What in the world could have been going on here?"

No answer. The tension and awkwardness in the small room could be cut with a knife.

"Anyway, Naruto, I need to speak with Sasuke alone, so get out."

The small blonde got up, blush disappearing quickly; what did she need to just speak to Sasuke for? When she punished them, it should be both of them together; Sasuke shouldn't have to take it all himself.

"What?"

"I said get out, brat! You don't need to know what I'm talking to Sasuke about."

"No punishment?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto; for the first time in the last few minutes, an emotion graced his features. Annoyance. The raven glared daggers into Naruto's back, as if he was secretly hoping his message of 'shut the fuck up, you stupid idiot' would get across by some kind of forced telepathy.

"Get out now Naruto, unless you _want_ a punishment." Tsunade appeared pretty pissed, so Naruto, with one last worried look at Sasuke; left. What the hell was all _that_ about? Naruto just got caught red handed (more like red faced) inside a 'traitor's' cell, and there was no punishment? At all? Shouldn't he be in huge trouble? Wouldn't he _normally_ be in huge trouble?

Unless… Tsunade had already known about him sneaking into Sasuke's cell. And obviously since she hadn't made a move to stop him she was… okay with it? Was such a thing possible? Opening the flap in front of his tent, Naruto walked tiredly back to his bed. The boy then collapsed unto the cool sheets, ready to sleep without even changing out of his clothes. He relished this time, the few private moments for thought before sleep overcame. Here, he could clearly remember the burning, blood-pounding heat; the desire, the need to get closer, closer, closer to Sasuke. Sasuke was really home, to stay together with everyone forever. To stay with him forever.

Naruto fell asleep with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Naruto."

"Uhhgh…"

"Naruto, wake up."

"Sh…shut up…five minutes."

"Naruto! Wake the HELL up NOW!"

A small white fist suddenly appeared from nowhere, diving straight for the blonde boy's still sleep lethargic cranium. Slowly opening large blue eyes, Naruto awoke completely in a split second; dodging just in time to avoid Sakura's oncoming special rage-made concussion. The usual sense of deep pride in another successful attempt at self-preservation was just barely taking root when Naruto's over-extended body tipped over the sharp edge of his bed and fell face first into the soft, squishy grass that made up the floor of his tent.

At least that was a pleasant difference in the usual hard-floor face beating the small boy usually got. Emerald eyes and soft pink locks smiled at him from across the space, already walking out the door.

"After you get cleaned up, Tsunade wants to see you. I left your new clothes on your bed; be careful with those, they're the only ones the Hokage's issuing. Anything else you'll have to buy yourself or get from public handouts."

Fully awake after a 'nice' freezing cold shower at the temporary public shower stalls and changed into his new clingy v-neck white t-shirt and jeans, Naruto opened the flap to the Hokage's temporary office tent. Tsunade was already there, of course, sitting at her new desk; the small boy walked in. Sasuke was also there, cleaned and wearing a similar outfit as Naruto except his t-shirt was a deep indigo. The heavy iron shackles were gone, replaced by a single thin black band around each thick ivory wrist. Blue eyes marveled at the changes in the other boy; from the twin black snaking tattoos around his forearms to the much wider, leaner expanse of the black-haired boy's chest and the newly elongated legs.

Count on the Stupid Uchiha to look good in anything while the unfamiliar tight shirt and jeans only served to accentuate just how thin Naruto really was; a fact the usual baggy shirt and shorts would deftly cover up. Sasuke must've been almost 6'2 compared to Naruto's very much struggling 5'6. Almost closer to 5'5, but no one needed to know that. Why couldn't he ever be taller than Sasuke for once? Even when they were little, Sasuke had almost always beat Naruto in height by at least a full inch. Now with him getting so much taller and all, the blonde had hoped he had at least an equal height to Sasuke, but no; fate was cruel.

Turning back to face the Hokage, Naruto stood silently until she spoke.

"Naruto, I take it you are aware of your situation with the Kyuubi?" The woman's sharp amber eyes stared intently at Naruto, pressuring him to answer.

"Ah…yes, I am." The man's inner mind pouted. He thought this meeting had been for assigning work now that his injuries were nothing more than pink weal scars and old stitches, not over a problem solved almost two full months ago. Yet, sigh, knowing Tsunade she would-

"Naruto! I need you to tell me absolutely everything that you know about that situation; leave nothing out, do you hear me?"

Well, that was more urgent than expected but okay "Uh…everything? Well, I-I kind of hear Kyuubi's voice… in my head. I know that sounds crazy but… yeah, it's true. The whole thing's really weird though because when we do…communicate, I can only 'hear' what he wants to show me; but he always knows everything going on inside my head." Naruto took a quick breath before continuing as Tsunade nodded her head in interest.

"Lets see…at least from my perspective, it doesn't really seem like Kyuubi even _wants_ to be free from my body or to take control of my body because it told me once that it can't 'talk' a lot because its really exhausting to _not_ take over my body; so that probably means it is making an effort not to, or that it can't anyway so its just kinda giving up."

Tsunade's eyebrows had not rested once during the entire time Naruto had been explaining things. Those delicate arches had shot up while he spoke about the voices in his head, they had dove deep and crinkled when he had explained about Kyuubi's strange behavior. Now, as the blonde kitsune whispered his last confession, they creased canyons into the woman's pale forehead.

"Actually Tsunade-baachan, it told me that… something like that the cage was half open… and that-that chakra will seep out until Kyuubi's fully released or until someone fuses us together in a 'safe' way. Whatever that means."

No one noticed the tiny twitch in Sasuke's lack of expression.

The Hokage cleared her throat to speak after thinking a few long moments. Her amber eyes were sharp and clear once more.

"Alright Naruto, that is interesting information that we will definitely be discussing later, but right now we need to move on to another topic. Now that you are fully healed and your condition is considered stable, you will be moved out of the hospital grounds. A small apartment has been issued for you to live in until you decide to move somewhere else or something otherwise at a later date. Because you and Sasuke are special cases, you two will have no further missions until deemed that you are able once more; until then you will report every morning to the tent next door to receive your duties around the village."

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade let the information sink in a little before continuing, ignoring completely the protest on Naruto'd features.

"This brings me to my next point. Naruto, for reasons you don't need to know, Sasuke will be living in the attic space located directly above your room and he will be working closely with you every day. Basically, he along with an Anbu black op will be trailing you every day; just pretend the Anbu isn't there. This will be the living conditions for the next three months, until Sasuke becomes more situated with the people and environment once again and is able to get an apartment or whatever of his own."

Resting her head in her small white hands, the Hokage waited patiently for a reaction from the silent, surprise-struck boy standing in front of her, her sharp eyes scrutinizing his every movement.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to feel, react. The small boy was overwhelmingly and blindingly happy that Sasuke would be with him like, all the time, but what about the Anbu guard? Well, that was probably just as a show of precaution to the civilians towards a known 'traitor'. But also, why couldn't he know why Sasuke would be spending so much time with him, what was the big deal? Yellow brows furrowed for a few long, thoughtful moments before the burning excitement won out the battle and a huge grin took its usual place.

"Really? That's great! When do we get to move in and start working?" The elation in the boy's voice was bright and glowing in the small room, enough to make Tsunade's mood visibly lift a little.

"Well, since you're obviously all healed and just bursting with energy once again, you can start the real work tomorrow. For today, go move in to your new living quarters and then report to Shikamaru and his handouts-booth down in the newly rebuilt southeast market. There you will basically become his 'little helpers' and do whatever he asks of you."

"Sure! Let's go!" Naruto turned enthusiastic cerulean eyes on Sasuke, who looked like he could go for a nap, or maybe something, anything other than meeting another of the people he had long abandoned for power. Actually, he looked pretty irritated again. almost to the piont of looking angry. Was he mad that they would be living together? That he would be helping to rebuild his old home under a constant guard?

Naruto didn't dwell on it; the fact that he and Sasuke would be together all the time starting today was just too much for him to feel sad or depressingly nostalgic about anything. Things were finally starting the next step to going back to normal, to how it was before when everyone was happier.

The hot late spring sun was harsh as it beat down on an apparently indifferent Uchiha and a grinning, happy Naruto. The two were walking virtually unbothered by the silently following Anbu or the heavy packs of issued supplies on their backs to a more remote corner of the village where several new residential buildings were already built and many more were in the process. Naruto stopped at one of the buildings, a small, tall place with only a few other residents. Stepping into the building, the small boy ran up the flights of stairs to his room on the top floor. Turning the key, Naruto stood in the empty doorway until Sasuke made it up the stairs, looking rather annoyed.

_No way…_It was so… it was just so…

"Tiny." Sasuke breathed from over Naruto's shoulder, clearly just about as shocked as Naruto.

The whole apartment was really made up just of one room, with a closet-sized bathroom beyond. The kitchen was made up of a cubby hole with a sink in the wall and a microwave resting atop a miniature, jutting out piece of wood; was that supposed to be a counter? The bed was no more than three feet wide, resting directly underneath the window/balcony. Tsunade had obviously not broken her wallet with this place.

Naruto could clearly envision the old woman cackling evilly as she paid the landlord, chuckling maliciously as she signed it for Naruto. But… the thought gave Naruto shivers; if his apartment was _this_ small, how would Sasuke's be…? He didn't even want to think about it. The small boy wandered in, setting his bag down on the tiny bed. At least it was finally to his advantage that he wasn't a large person, Sasuke looked as if he were having a little more trouble maneuvering the inside of the space before sitting down on the bed next to Naruto.

"Well, at least it's something. I guess there are a lot of people who still don't have homes." The thought gave the blonde some relative comfort, although it did still really suck that he would be living in a closet for who knows how long.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted without looking at Naruto, still obviously trying to somehow find more things to look at then a sink, a microwave and a window. It felt as if a house should have more things to look at, it should take more time to take everything in than a few short seconds. Well, it wasn't as if Naruto would be spending too much time in his new apartment anyways.

"Sasuke, do you want to see where you'll be living before we leave?" Wide black eyes turned to blue as if Sasuke had just now realized just how miniscule his own living quarters would be in the almost non-existent attic above. For the next few months; for the next few long, hot, summer months.

"No. Let's go."

Naruto couldn't agree more. Better to put off the suffering for as long as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lift off the table, fold left sleeve, then right, topple in half back unto the table and swipe it over to the pile. Repeat about ten thousand times. That was the grand job Shikamaru had assigned Naruto for all his troubles; fold an endless amount if shirts under the dappled shade of a particularly tall pile of rather unstable looking debris. The only words of encouragement or advice given: "If your mind isn't numb after about a thousand shirts, you know something's wrong." Ha-ha, quite the funny guy, huh?

Naruto and Sasuke had reached their bleary volunteer work about three mind-frying hours ago, meeting up with Shikamaru as well as an unexpected Suna kunoichi. At first, both stared with mouths agape. That effect wore off after a few minutes though and Shikamaru managed to welcome them rather normally. Temari was not quite so smooth; but soon she too went back to her work. The wind blew strongly, causing Naruto to have to cover and hold down many untied piles of multicolored shirts.

It had been a decently quiet afternoon of folding, the only noise being the constant yet slowly ebbing onslaught of needy villagers and the sometimes rather loud old-married-couple type bickering coming from Shikamaru and Temari. Those two just couldn't seem to get along and yet one could almost never be seen without the other whenever she was in town or Shikamaru was sent to Suna. Ah, the glories of new-found love. Naruto chuckled; those two love-sick idiots probably didn't even realize it themselves. A creak sounded above as the wind blew forcefully again, Naruto ignored it as he folded on; determined to finish the load before sunset. Naruto accepted another pile of shirts from Sasuke, who was looking particularly absent-minded next to him; undoubtably consentrating on somthing else. Not a creak this time; a deafening groan of suffering inanimate objects being torn from their rest, the shade started moving.

Huh? Shade wasn't supposed to move, this was supposed to be a solid structure-

"Naruto!" It was Shikamaru, he looked shocked and almost frightened; the boy immediately knew what was going on, and Sasuke was still folding. With a blinding flash of ellectric adrenaline, Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist, jumping with their combined weight a few feet away.

"Idiot!" came the forceful whisper from his own quivering lips; the owner of the suffocating arms that were now encircling him, trembling a little bit in shock.

As the huge pile of disturbed dust settled back down, a heavy forehead slumped unto Naruto's stiff shoulder, ivory arms wrapped tighter against his waist for a second before they loosened along with a large relief-ridden sigh sagged Sasuke's muscled chest against Naruto's muscled chest. He…he had almost…Sasuke had almost died! Fuck, talk about heart attacks, Naruto's chest was beating in his ears. The blonde couldn't move; meaning both that he secretly didn't want to leave his safe-feeling spot pressed up to Sasuke's chest, arms still firmly wrapped around him, and that he physically _couldn't move_.

Those same strong arms had created an inescapable clamp around Naruto and unless he really _forced_ his way out, there was no way to leave Sasuke's bear hug embrace. The only way out would be to wake Sasuke from his strange shock-trance. Gripping alabaster forearms, tan fingers pushed. They pulled, they tried to pry without causing pain. No reaction, not even the smallest lift of that heavy forehead from Naruto's shoulder, not a stir from that incredible smelling black spike hair.

Yes, Sasuke had the most amazing scent, soap and mint and comfort. Needless to say, the third and most pungent element to the mixture was nothing Naruto could recognize, but it smelled wonderful nonetheless. Almost earthy, it smelled warm but not the allspice kind of warm. It was uniquely its own and all Sasuke. Naruto woke up; had he really just gone on a rant about Sasuke's… smell? Now that was just weird. _Don't be a weirdo, Naruto. What the hell are you, a girl?_

Naruto began forcing his small waist to pull back in Sasuke's frozen arms, all the way back until the blonde was able to face a surprised-looking tall Uchiha. Something hot and familiar began inching its way, burrowing deep into each centimeter of Naruto's tan skin. He was just inches away again from Sasuke, still wrapped tightly in the taller boy's arms, pressed incredibly close to his chest; Naruto could fell Sasuke's heartbeat. It was…it was speeding up. It was strong and steadly climbing in urgency.

Rose began to color Naruto's cheeks as he realized that Sasuke's heart was racing now, step in step with his own; and that those ink black eyes staring so intently down into ocean blue were so very deep, as if carrying a message at the bottom. Maybe, maybe if he got closer, closer, close enough, he could understand what those eyes were spelling out. Steamy breath blew into Naruto's slight-open mouth as Sasuke bent down, Naruto inching up unto his toes; still concentrated fully on the heat pounding in his ears and that secret message so urgently portrayed in Sasuke's eyes.

As if on their own accord, small tan arms that were wrapped seamlessly around a slim indigo-clad waist tightened, fingers gripping warm, muscled sides; the friction of Naruto's inching upwards while completely crushed against Sasuke sending shivers down the small boy's spine as the heat made his blood rush down, it turned growing hotter and hotter and swollen into that ineludible _need_…

An urgent whisper rang in the dead silent background "Um…should I say something…?"

"Ah… maybe-maybe we should just leave them alone or something Tem. They look kind of…absorbed."

A snort and an almost audible rolling of eyes woke up both boys at the same time; just barely a half inch from the other's face, Sasuke's head was tilted just right to get the best possible angle, Naruto's blue eyes half closed lips already almost fully puckered. The two separated like fire had sprung up as Naruto turned beet red and Sasuke pinked adorably, both looking anywhere but at the other. Just like before.

"Oh good, it looks like they woke up on their own, so you don't have to worry about interrupting anymore, Temari."

"Un." Both, throughout their whispers had worn the same look that was still plastered unto their shock filled faces. Wide eyes and shooting brows coupled with a slightly open mouth and frozen bodies.

"O-Okay guys. Uhm, it's past sun set already so you're officially done for today. You can go home; Shikamaru and I will clean up here, even though he's got a bum leg. Goodnight!" Temari's grin still retained a hint of reminiscent shock, but it was genuine and slightly provocative all the same. Shikamaru glared at the Suna blonde, but nodded.

"It's fine. See you guys later."

Naruto was still in too much surprise to protest; he was dead tired anyway.

"Later Shikamaru, Temari."

"Hn."

Naruto turned on his heel and started ambling back into the ever more lit streets.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke listened to the crickets begin their nightly song outside the small window to his attic. The space was just barely large enough to fit a roll-up bed and a chest for clothes; he would have to share a bathroom and kitchen with Naruto. The most convenient way of entering and exiting; out the window and unto the roof, easy access to jump down to Naruto's balcony and just go through there.

Naruto. Sasuke rolled once again in his mat; completely awake and unfathomably unable to sleep for obvious reasons. As if the boy's body were leading, or maybe his newly awoken heart that throbbed directions to his muscles, Sasuke got up and leapt the small distance from the roof to Naruto's balcony. Sasuke then silently crept to the huge window above the boy's bed to see nothing other than the most radiant glow of a sleeping, smiling face.

This was his lullaby, the tune that made those whispered _revenge_s' at the back of his mind quiet, that made him feel content to just stay forever.

The incandescent calescence that was constantly hazing around the Sun and the comforting nostalgia that this was one person that hopefully would never give up on him, would never turn his back, hopefully even when Sasuke betrayed him again. Without realizing it, the raven had opened the small boy's window and was resting propped up in the wide windowsill. Naruto's blonde brow furrowed in the soft moonlight, and the boy mumbled some whisper-quiet words. What had he said? It had sounded mysteriously like… Sasuke slid silently to the small boy's bed, leaning his head in with one hand cupped around the ear to catch Naruto's next words.

Ebon eyes widened in pure shock and a near panic as the breathy words escaped Naruto's pink moonlit lips. Wha- What?! Naruto he- he just… Did he really?!

Sasuke began drawing back, back to flee to his room so he could think in private; when small tan hands caught a larger ivory one that had been resting near the blonde's face. Sasuke stopped immediately. Had Naruto woken up, caught him red handed inside his room?

For a terrifying second, Sasuke was frozen to his spot; unable to move for the life of him. Naruto's fever hot hands wrapped around Sasuke's cool marble white, bringing it along as the boy turned to his other side, the mumbling continuing. His breath restored, Sasuke was forced to crawl into the bed in order to keep his hand from being ripped off by the sleep-possessive kitsune. In the end, his original kneeling, back arched and twisted strangely position faltered and Sasuke was sent crashing unto the bed. Naruto barely stirred.

What a heavy sleeper; oh yeah, that's right. Sasuke had always known Naruto was impossibly hard to wake from when they were younger and they had missions together. A small smile lightened the Uchiha's usually serious features as he squirmed into a relatively comfortable position with one arm resting around Naruto's waist and his nose secretly buried in a tuft of sweet-smelling yellow hair on Naruto's strong tan neck. With a contented squeeze of his arm tight around the blonde's small waist, Sasuke's eyes drifted closed. Naruto had said those words; he really, really had. The two words would be forever etched into Sasuke's consciousness, a heart-warming reminder of the echoed feelings Sasuke was just barely realizing he held.

_"Sasuke… I love… Sasuke…"_

"Yes, Naruto," Sasuke smiled as he inhaled the scent of sunshine; "I think… I think I might just love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A midnight pitch owl hooted once into inky black night; the moon and stars shone only dimly tonight on a man in dark clothes with a bright flashing mask opened a hidden hatch. The man climbed straight down, deeper and deeper by the seemingly endless iron-rung ladder. When the pit finally found its bottom, a small burning lantern was waiting on the floor. Through intricate mazes and unemployed traps, the wickedly grinning Cat mask traveled to the very depths, to the largest and driest of the hundreds of caverns below. There sat an old man with a scar tissue 'X' on his chin and falsely pleasant slit eyes. His oily black hair shone in the dim fire light.

The Cat stopped his advance right in front of the powerful old man, invisibly repressing his enormous power into that of one less than half of his own. Ah, trickery; to be back in the 'game' once again.

"Danzou-sama, I am reporting on the situation regarding The 'Mice' or rather, what remains of Team Hawk. Everything is okay for the next step Piper." The Grinning Cat's glee-squinted eyes held malice and a shady sly chicanery that no mere mask could possibly contain.

"What did you just call me, Cat?" Danzou's gravel voice held no threat nor animosity; just a genuine curiosity.

"I called you The Piper, like that nursery-rhyme, get it? Because isn't that basically what you're doing? Luring the mice in one by one, they follow into order under your song."

"Heh. You're right." Danzou rested a wickedly smirking chin on his hand as he reached for his own egotistical reserves.

"I am a piper, all the little mice like you will fall into the order I command."

The Grinning Cat's grinning mask seemed to stretch.

"Oh, no, Master Piper. I am no mouse; I'm a Cat."

* * *

**(AN)**

**hey, so here is the first of two extra-large chapters! I was originally only going to do one extra-long chapter, but the inspiration just kept coming and so two long chapters is the result! Chapter six (next chapter) is where the real climax starts rising, so far has just basically getting comfortable with the storyline and some foreshadowing.**

**Thanks for your patience and support! Please review, i would love to hear the thoughts of my readers!**

**love.**

**Bright Eyed.**


	7. 6Morning After

I do not own Naruto.

6Morning After

* * *

Tan ears twitched as newly moved-in birds sang the morning call. A slow smile graced the boy's features as he turned his face to the sheets and inhaled.  
Ah, the most wonderful scent in the world. And he got to wake up to it every morning.

Since he had moved into the new apartment, Naruto had been sleeping amazingly. He would fall asleep like normal, but after an night he would wake up to this perfume on his sheets and a strangely too warm bed. Like having his very own heating mattress. And right after waking up, Naruto would see the face he had missed for almost three years, the sarcastic, arrogant, egotistical bastard himself; Sasuke. The Uchiha would come silent as a wraith every morning after Naruto showered to take a shower of his own, and then they would have breakfast; together.

It had already been three weeks of this bliss. The little smile grew bright as the sun; he could live forever like this with Sasuke. Pink touched the blonde's cheeks and Naruto buried his face in his sweet-smelling pillow, embarrassed at himself. This was stupid, what was he getting so ridiculously happy about? After one last deep breath, the small boy pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing one of his few sets of clothes and turning on the shower. He stripped as he waited for the water to warm from its usual icy cold wake up.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he stepped into the boiling water; he frowned as he grabbed the soap. Konoha had welcomed Sasuke back with open arms and stabbing whispers. This had especially heightened when a private construction company had been hired to build top-end houses and shops in a private, sectioned off part of Konoha; those whispers had grown into full-blown talking when it was announced that that was to be the new Uchiha compound. It was a huge compound for one, lonely Uchiha. But at least almost every one of the original Konoha Nine and Team Guy had gotten warmer with Sasuke; especially as more time went by.

Finally, the time when everyone could be a family again was coming closer. It had taken a lot of planning, but him and Sakura had finally finished the planning; they were going to throw a surprise welcome back party for Sasuke! The aligning of schedules had been really tough because everyone was really busy, some people were even just barely getting back from missions before going but it had happened. Not all the people invited could go of course, and some had chosen not to go, yet the party was still going ahead. The only problem was that Naruto had been specifically 'warned' (more like threatened) by Tsunade not to 'hypothetically' drink while he was still recovering; which was for like, three more weeks.

Not that he was planning to drink; they were all still 'underage'.

Hah.

The party would be held at Lee's, who had been subtly and ingeniously persuaded by Sakura; since his was the only place big enough for more than one person without feeling dangerously claustrophobic. Ah, the good things about having a friend who overworked himself _for fun_.

This 'event' would at least be some fun amidst a sea of missions for everyone but Naruto and Sasuke; it would be some fun for them among a desert of construction for them. The two had helped finish building at least 20 shops and houses by now. Seriously, Konoha was getting back on its feet at an almost scary rate. The village already had for the most part been reconstructed. Naruto stepped out of the shower, toweling off before getting dressed. The usual clingy t-shirt and jeans, he couldn't afford any more clothes, not that there were too many clothes to be bought. So all he had were the things handed out at various booths scattered across the markets. He even had to wear only boxers to sleep, since he had to save his three shirtss for daytime. Not that it bothered him much, but got a little awkward with Sasuke stopping by at weird times of night, only in boxers himself with that weird heat between them.

But hey, all in all, his new life was actually pretty great; he didn't need crap like pajamas or baggy clothes. Although he was saving up for a new jumpsuit; the old one… died. And he was saving up for some baggy t-shirts, too; the well-fitting ones reminded him of how small he really was. Large clothes always hid the boy's tiny waist perfectly, making him feel at least a little bigger.

Opening the door to the remarkably cooler air, Naruto stepped out into the main room; to find Sasuke sitting complacently in the window sill, staring quietly out to the city. It seemed to be the raven's favorite spot these days.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto grinned brightly, today was a good day.

"Hn." Sasuke sat indifferently. Naruto's smile disappeared. Stupid bastard. No, no, today is a good day, no use wasting time being angry. The smile returned; if not much smaller than before.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto was always the one who cooked, mainly because the genius Uchiha turned amazingly stupid when it came to cooking; cooking anything, even microwave stuff. It was probably just pure luck and sheer determination that Sasuke had managed to survive by himself for so long. So that was the deal, Naruto cooked, Sasuke cleaned and did laundry and stuff. Sasuke had asked Naruto how he had survived in such unhygenic circumstances for so long. They both found ways.

Life is really always just bursting with little such miracles.

Sasuke smirked "Let's go out today."

A huge grin dimpled Naruto's tan whiskered cheeks. He had just enough money saved for the new Ichiraku ramen stand…

"Anywhere but ramen." Naruto heard the call from the bathroom just before the shower started. Damn, the boy's pink lower lips jutted a bit; and he was really looking forward to having some nice hot ramen to start his day... The boy had only had it twice this week.

The day was cooler than usual, with a bright late spring sun and a chill, slow breeze constantly tugging like a whiney child on Naruto's clothes; a perfect day. Something large clad in white bumped his shoulder. It was Sasuke in his long sleeve T-shirt, walking very close as usual. Well, as usual per the last few weeks.

It felt like it there had been change since the two boys started living at that apartment complex, something… happy. The aura around Sasuke was somehow lighter, warmer, even though he still had his cold, snake-like moments. The raven was the same arrogant bastard, but he was… just… different. More like he had been before the last few years. It was very hard to explain, but nice.

---------

Naruto sipped his tea seated across from the tall Uchiha; both waiting for their breakfasts to arrive. Cobalt eyes stared out the window, at the busy streets beyond; blonde hair falling over his eyes. He couldn't look anywhere else for his gaze was sure to meet the consuming black ogling Sasuke was currently in the dead center of. He was just _staring_ without even trying to hide it at all. There really must be some kind of limit to weirdness someone can take in one sitting; although it wasn't exactly a bad kind of weirdness… But seriously, what the hell was up with that guy?

He needed to focus on getting Sasuke safely to the party tonight but…Just as the steaming plates reached the table, Naruto made up his mind. He couldn't play the shy schoolgirl forever; no, he _wouldn't_ play that role forever. He was a man, damnnit. Sky blue eyes flashing, the small blonde glared defiantly straight into the black hole(s); determined to at least this time not be the first to look away. He wouldn't blush, he wouldn't look down.

Sasuke visibly covered a smirk with folded hands. The message was there again; in those ink pools. But Naruto stopped himself. If he tried too hard to read into them again, another incident like the one with Shikamaru and Temari was likely to occur again. Ebony eyes glittered for a second, questioning Naruto's new-found determination; but soon flicked down to the quickly cooling plate before him, cheeks lined with the slightest pink.

He won. He won! Naruto smiled broadly at Sasuke, who quickly looked back up at Naruto.  
The small, almost timid return smile was dazzlingly breathtaking;

Naruto felt his heart stutter. Could there possibly be a name for such a feeling?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parties are simply an over-used excuse for strange underage obscenities.

They hold no real value other than to serve as a scapegoat for minors to steal booze and kill brain cells to their hearts content; drink up, man. It's a party.

But you know what; that's exactly what makes any party almost worth going to. Just to bite off the edge of that throbbing headache caused by; you guessed it. The party. Sasuke eyed a tray of plastic cups swirling with an unknown and undoubtedly toxic substance. Oh, how he hated parties; and yet, here he was. Not allowed to leave by the same small blonde devil-boy that was grinning so sexily up at him now. The raven grimaced. This was his own fault. He had just been so damn absorbed in that same sunny, tricky smile that the Uchiha had not thought to look at the possibilities of why Naruto could be in such a happy mood on a Tuesday. Damn his late inobservance.

This was probably the first party he'd been lured to that he had been genuinely surprised for. Usually, the tall boy heard whispers of the lurid event at least a few days before it actually took place; more than enough time to plan an escape.

But ever since that first night so many weeks ago, Sasuke had been like an addict. He was all Sasuke thought about anymore, those few subconscious words; that adorably dumb, broad smile. And like any good junkie, every night Sasuke would find himself sneaking through the window for more. Just looking, he would tell himself. But that just to justify a little more, a little closer until, in the end well, let's just say Sasuke had yet to sleep in his own bed.

But those whispered nightly words were his only lullaby, the fever hot skin and electric current; that sweet sunshine scent and strong tan arms being his only balm in a blisteringly intolerable world. He would have to leave eventually; his revenge was long overdue and way too easy to get and yet, Sasuke wasn't sure he could ever rip himself away from this blissful existence. Even though the boy would never admit it even to his own awareness, every time they touched he felt content to the core; it was such a feeling, it was impossible to hide from.

Sasuke caught a sneaky little smile quickly and secretly growing on his lips, throwing it into a pit and furrowing his brow a little more in mock annoyance. No way would he ever let anyone know these overwhelming and traitorous sentiments. Even so, the boy had gotten a grand reminder of exactly why he didn't like parties. As ink eyes observed the alcohol-odorous room around him, the reasons practically listed themselves. It had been a mere two hours into the party and Kiba was already falling-down drunk unto a blushing Hinata. The girl, however, managed to impress the Uchiha; she had drunk just as much as Kiba yet didn't show even the slightest sign of intoxication. The small Hyuuga heiress was a true heavyweight with her liquor.

Neji appeared to have been dragged to the party by Tenten; a girl robbed of any glory whatsoever. The Chinese-haired girl was now talking excitedly with Shikamaru and Temari, secretly death-gripping Neji's hand to keep him from breaking into a sprint for the exit. His white eyes flicking constantly from the girls face to the door revealed it all. In the other corner of the small, dim room was Sai, who was listening politely as Ino blathered on half drunk about unimportant, overblown dramatics. Chouji sat gleefully at her side; like always, apparently happy just to be with her.

A buzzed Sakura was leaning in front of Sasuke against a bright red Lee; chattering tiredly yet happily with an entirely sober Naruto. Something about being butchered if Tsunade found out he drank while still recovering. That was true enough. Not to mention the fact that the small blonde was still underage at 16. Not that being underage mattered all that much nowadays.

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura. This was good; it looked like she was finally moving on with her life, towards someone admittedly better for her. Lee would forever be content to be her loving, loyal lap dog. Maybe that was exactly what she needed. Nothing stirred in his heart, not even happiness or relief; just…meaningless words running through his mind; his splitting, throbbing, light-sensitive mind. Coal eyes followed a tray of bright plastic cups traveling to the table less than a foot away.

Well, he _was_ at a party, and he _did_ have a terrible headache; what the hell. Sasuke picked up the foul smelling liquid and closed his eyes; chugging the entire overflowing cup in seconds. Ugh, it was some variation of extremely spiked punch. Punch over-spiked with vodka straight from the bottle that burned his throat going down. The headache dulled, but it still stung sharply at his senses. After another cupful, the headache was almost completely gone, and Sasuke felt so _relaxed_, it was amazing. All the unnecessary tension was just _gone_ from his shoulders in a second.

A few more hours and another drink into the party, Kiba ran to the bathroom, tattooed cheeks full with vomit. Disgusting dog-boy, Sasuke's sharp ears could hear every detail of Kiba's disgraceful retching and Hinata's soothing, sober words; his moaning and her handing him a cool glass of water. Black glittering eyes watched incomprehensively as the Hyuuga heiress fluttered over the unconscious dog-nin as Lee and Shikamaru dragged him to a couch. How could she care so much about someone so worthless?

Neji and Tenten left with Sai, while Hinata decided firmly to stay until Kiba woke up. Apparently, the boy got terrible hangovers and was incapable of surviving by himself the day after a hard night of partying; stupid mutt. Why would she go through so much for him?

Without thought, Sasuke's eyes wandered over to an exhausted but happy looking Naruto still laughing with Lee while a drunken Sakura dozed in Lee's unusually clad blue-jean lap. Sakura seemed to have persuaded him into more than just the party. Shikamaru and Temari were next to leave, both had been getting increasingly touchy and gooey-eyed as the alcohol consumption progressed. Close after them came a falling-over drunken Ino who passed out at the doorway and a sober yet amazingly still smiling Chouji; who volunteered to carry the blonde girl to her home and help her nurse the soon-impending hangover. How could he deal with that girl's crap with such a contented looking smile?

Sasuke's eyes fell on Naruto, watching his judgemental black eyes sizing up his friends. The raven had been unpleasant to everyone all night, and yet, Naruto smiled at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was worn, it was already near 1:30 am, and Sasuke just wanted to go home and sober up; maybe get some sleep. His vision was slightly blurred and his mind still fuzzy and amazingly, wonderfully light from the toxic punch concoction. Sasuke's line of travel shifted as the world tilted under him; running the tall Uchiha into a tired blonde.

"Your drunk, Sasuke." Naruto grumbled under his weight.

Sasuke sneered, his words sure and perfect "I'm fine. So what, do-o-be?"

"Jeez, just shut up, teme."

Sasuke's thin black brows furrowed. What the hell was _his_ problem?

Naruto guided Sasuke back to the apartment, carrying most of the taller boy's weight on the alabaster arm slung over his shoulders. At the apartment, Sasuke was locked in the bathroom until he showered and changed, then was guided, still pretty buzzed, to sit on the narrow bed until Naruto finished his own nightly ritual and was in the kitchen warming up some instant coffee. Sasuke smiled, black eyes gleaming in the faraway, dim single kitchen light glow. Naruto was in his tight little T-shirt and boxers. It was actually a little hot.

The whole time they had been touching, the feelings had been massing. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode with the overpowering warmth that had been slowly building up since forever ago. Not a single shard of ice had wormed its frosty path to even his extremities since, well since he had first started living with Naruto. And he had a gut instinct that this growing intensity was to blame.

Finally tonight it had just become too much for Sasuke to contain within; he had to say something! He needed some kind of movement, _action_; this perpetual stagnancy was just not his style, just waiting around watching opportunities fly by. Sasuke sat up, trying desperately to clear away the last remaining hazy spots of his mind. Deep inhale, calm and steady breaths now, black eyes flashed in anticipation and a strange fear as Naruto walked back towards him; steaming cup of coffee in hand.

No words would come to mind, although his thoughts were pretty much clear now. Nothing, Sasuke suddenly had no literacy whatsoever. Naruto placed the mug on the small old coffee table nearby.

"Once you drink this, you'll feel better. You should be fine by now anyways, you only had four drinks and those were awhile ago." The blonde smiled, somehow mustering the energy.

Now was his chance! It was only three little words, damnit, what could be so hard about saying it? Naruto turned, walking slowly back to the kitchen when Sasuke gave no response; unaware of the Uchiha's raging internal battle. No, no, damn his cowardice.

The words just wouldn't be forced out; but he needed to do something, anything. If words don't work, action surely will get the necessary point across. Blame the intoxication; although it was surely gone by now, but he had to do this.

Springing up, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thin muscled arm; swinging the boy back to him, wrapping slender arms around the boys neck. The raven squeezed his eyes shut and in a burst of courage, crushed his lips to Naruto's.

They were humid and incredibly soft and everything Sasuke had 'subconsciously' fantasized. They tasted like the sweet mint of toothpaste and something else entirely. Naruto was frozen, his arms locked to his narrow sides with shock. The tall boy pulled back to look into still shock wide azure eyes; measuring the blonde's reaction.

Nothing for a second, for two. The moments ticked by and Naruto didn't melt; Sasuke felt stupid for acting so rashly. He couldn't take it anymore, this suspense over the obvious reaction to the Uchiha's idiocy.

This is exactly what he got for- _Whoosh_ _–_ He was flying. Something, no, someone had… tackled him?

Then, the sweetest taste in the world as frantic pink lips found Sasuke's red vodka flavored ones; meshing and bruising with ardency once more. Heat seared like wildfire through the tall boy's bloodstream as his heart pounded into overdrive, once tentative white fingers now latched tight to the thin waist above him. Sasuke's fire tightened his muscles and throbbed in his ears as their lips molded around the other, desperately sucking in air through their noses, so unwilling to release their hold. The raven's large hands explored their way across the fever-hot muscles of Naruto's small tan back, excited pleasure riding through him, sensing himself stiffen as calloused fingers tangled in black spiked hair, tight around his neck hot breath blowing into his mouth as Naruto broke his lips' hold and began trailing fiery kisses down Sasuke's feverish neck.

The raven couldn't hold in the moan that overcame him as his neck stretched to expose more skin for the blonde's hot kisses. Then the sweet taste filled the Uchiha's senses again as their bruised lips met once more; Sasuke found himself panting as shivers crept down his spine; somehow Naruto's now free-roaming hands had magicked his shirt off, the cool night air chilling the flesh of his overheated chest. Holding tight to Naruto as if fearing the small boy would push him away; Sasuke flipped them over, deepening the kiss as the blonde now below him gasped in surprise and their waists inched closer. Black eyes squeezed shut even tighter as all the pent up calidity and ardor from three years of ice was suddenly finding its way channeled through his lips; pink tongue exploring Naruto's as if to memorize the taste, the warmth.

A wave of dizziness suddenly overwhelmed the raven and he sagged forward slightly; he _had_ just been drunk after all. Without warning, Naruto flipped them again and straightened Sasuke's quickly limping body out. Then, apprehension displayed in large blue mirrors, Naruto eased down next to the taller boy; on the edge of the bed to give the raven some space. Without the need for conscious thought, Sasuke wrapped strong, tired arms around the uncertain blonde; pulling the boy closer to him under the single sheet. There couldn't possibly be a happier person on the planet, or a more comfortable way to sleep; the sun shining bright and warm and smiling not even an inch away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm… the aroma that could make anyone want to just curl up in a tight ball of comfort, smiling elatedly as a slow opulence warmed tense muscles into relaxation. That was the scent that he got to wake up to every morning; just like this. The boy then, eyes still closed, turned his face to the strangely hard, bumpy yet smooth feverish pillow and inhaled. Wow, the perfume was _really_ concentrated for some reason this morning; could it possibly have anything to do with the new, curiously textured hot pillow?

Without thinking deeply, not really caring, Naruto ran a tan hand across the full expanse of the headrest, running calloused fingers through the various ridges; from the bottom to the top, bottom to the top, Naruto's hand moved on its own according to the lethargic curiosity in the blonde boy's thoughts. From the bottom, to the- Something large and warm gently caught the smaller boy's hand, stopping its continuous barely-conscious rubbing. Huh? Pillows can't…

Azure eyes shone through thick blonde lashes in the glowing morning light to rest on the strange aberration that had caught his hand. No, it wasn't strange; it was… it was a large ivory skinned hand gently holding his own tan one, the thumb thoughtlessly marking fiery circles across his palm. Naruto watched as an unnatural breath of air swayed golden wisps of his hair across the surface of his heaving marble pillow. Wait… what the...? No… no way… impossible.

Wide indigo eyes slowly looked up, up, turning a tan face upwards without ever leaving its strange resting place to stare straight into ink black pools. A rush of blood flushed his entire face pink as Sasuke's warm smile sent tingling shivers down his spine.

He-he was smiling! Sasuke, the shirtless pillow was smiling a real, warm, happy smile! Naruto looked down; he had just been sleeping on Sasuke's bare chest! Wait, why was this all… real? Wasn't he dreaming? Hadn't last night just been an incredible- no… that means it hadn't just been Naruto's naughty imagination! Every gruesomely delightful detail of the previous night's activities came crashing back to the boy as he sat mouth agape, blue eyes wider than ever before; smacking into him so hard that the blonde suddenly found himself air-born, tumbling to the quick-incoming floor. Naruto didn't feel himself land as his shrieking thoughts overrode any physical sensation. Last night, him and Sasuke really, actually m-m-m-made out!

What was once a simple pink turned into a deep, pulsating red as an arrant thought slipped through from the Naughty Side of Imagination Land; they had made out, and it had been absolutely, pleasurably _amazing._

Black spikes appeared over the edge of the bed, peering down at Naruto's burning face. It occurred to the boy that Naruto had fallen rather oddly; his calves and feet still resting atop the comforter, his entire body turned still to face the ceiling.

"Nice, dumbass" smirked Sasuke, though the usual cynical edge to his voice didn't reach as deeply as usual.

Was he really not affected by this at all?

"T-Teme! Don't make fun of me!" Naruto's face felt aflame to the tips of his ears. He probably looked so damn idiotic right now...He couldn't even look at the still smiling Sasuke for fear of those invading blushes. The small boy scrambled to his feet, eyes still trained on the floor as he gathered his excuse to leave.

"I'm going to shower" the boy's mumble was barely audible as he turned and practically sprinted the few feet to the bathroom door. This was ridiculous; where was his manly pride? Sasuke was sitting comfortably over there laughing at his nervousness while Naruto ran away to the shower!

With one hand on the knob, yellow brows pitted in frustration and determination, Naruto turned around to face his ridicule. Looking Sasuke in the tall Uchiha's questioning ebony eyes; Naruto gave his best, most genuine smile. Blue eyes widened in amazement when Sasuke visibly pinked, black eyes huge and mouth slightly agape.

Then Naruto stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye. Hah. That's what the bastard got! Time for Sasuke to blush! The small blonde turned around and walked into the bathroom before the raven could give a rebuttal. Ha-ha, his second victory! Naruto leaned his back against the door; his conscious mind in a particular buzzing high. He had to make an inner promise; the next time he saw Sasuke, Naruto would be back to normal. No more of this being-the-only-one-blushing situation. The boy smiled as he rested the back to his head against the wooden door, a secretive smile on his face; he could vividly remember the whole previous night's events in private.

Suddenly, there was a presence in the other room; it felt like Anbu. Sasuke's resigned call confirmed his suspicions.

"Oi Naruto, Tsunade's calling me to her office; I'll be back later."

"Uhm-hmm. See you later then."

Naruto stepped into the shower; steam rising in slow tendrils around his anxious face.

But what did this new-found physicality mean in terms of their, you know… relationship? Had Sasuke just been drunk, or had he really... meant it?

-------------------------------

Shifting the heavy load of reports in his arms, Naruto sighed through red, puffy lips. There had been a good amount of questions over that; but thankfully all had been successfully evaded. Shifting the falling pile again impatiently, Naruto grumbled under his breath. How did he manage to get himself into such situations? He was just too sympathetic, that's how. The boy grinned widely, causing some of the more judgmental old women to evil-eye him as he strode down the main market street. He was such a good friend. Heh.

The truth was that Shikamaru had pulled in a couple favors and a bribe to Ichiraku's so that the spiky-haired brunette could walk his Suna kunoichi to the gate. Those two were in such denial. Naruto's blue eyes focused as he drew near the almost complete new Hokage tower, all he needed to do was get these stupid reports to Tsunade and he was bound to get a free lunch!

Dashing up the stairs to the old woman's office, Naruto heard a loud argument leaking from behind the cracked open doorway.

Oo, what a wonderful chance to get some dirt on the old hag! The blonde gave a small silent giggle; still in a bit of a mood high from the morning. A perfect time to practice some stealth skills; his life on the line if he got caught just like a mission! Naruto had been sorely missing training and going on missions, for some reason Tsunade just wouldn't let up the rule that Naruto could not use any chakra at all. She didn't give much of an explanation, and although her original excuse had been that he was injured, the boy was perfectly fine now and she still wouldn't allow it.

Gently placing the stack of papers in front of him, the boy crouched down in front of the door, peeking cerulean eyes through the tiny crack in the door to view the scene inside. In his limited sight, Tsunade was sitting tensely at her desk; there was an old, scarred man half-visible sitting stiffly in front of her, and someone else hidden from the small blonde's vision. Pressing his small body close to the door, Naruto heard the muffled voices clearer.

Tsunade was near shouting, her little self-control cracking "-is not a menace! The child is a valuable part of this community!"

"He is, Tsunade, face the facts! Face the destroyed lives and buildings of this village! You can see the mounting evidence through this window in your office! These ordeals with Akatsuki, all these deaths in your precious village were the fault of that demon child! If you had listened to my advice in the beginning, so many of your people would be alive today, yet you continue to support a monster who will unleash its wrath on this village again at any moment. That creature will break at any moment, you know this even better than I! You've seen the medical records."

That was the old man; who could they be talking about? Was there someone at fault for the terrible destruction of Konoha? Naruto didn't notice the sudden killing intent surrounding the other man not visible.

"No. I have not seen a spirit such as his in all my years; he will not fold under the pressures of Kyuubi as long as Sasuke is here to fuse them when it happens. Also, Naruto has been perfectly fine all these months without even one more fusing treatment, so that means he will do well when the time comes and Kyuubi is fully released. My records say that that will not happen for another three or four days."

"Tsunade, you show your naivety if you in thinking you can for one second trust a demon-born child! Are you really willing to risk this village's safety _once again_ for your foolish trust in this creature that caused the destruction of the entire village and the deaths of many, the weakling who couldn't even pass the academy for three years? The thing will not last so long. It is a growing danger every second it is here."

Naruto was frozen; mind subconsciously processing all the painful, extremely true words of the old man. The whole village… it was his fault. It was all true; he was just hurting his beloved village and he would continue to be the cause of its affliction as long as he was living there. Tsunade said he was going to succumb in four days! The whole village would be destroyed again!

"I am not risking anything! I'm proving that by keeping the Uchiha here and with him 24/7! Kyuubi will not break free again in this village as long as he is around."

"But the Kyuubi is only one of the problems this monster creates for Konoha; Akatsuki will not stop its attacks until they attain it or until it dies. Also, you just proved my point, you do not really believe in the power of that boy, you believe in the power of a traitor to the village!"

The old man stood up from his seat to point down at the third person.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, have betrayed anyone who comes near you, every home that you've ever known, have you not?"

Sasuke…?

A quiet, almost inaudible voice rang with hatred in the sudden silence

"I have."

Sasuke was there… with them. He believed it too, didn't he? Sasuke would know the truth; he would know that it was all Naruto's fault, and that Tsunade predicted his surrender to Kyuubi. He would know that Naruto and the fox-demon sealed within him were to blame for all Konoha's latest misgivings, that all the boy brought to anyone around him was trouble and pain, and that he should stay away, far, far away. The blonde shuddered in his internal icy enclosure.

"You have the confession for the boy's own lips, and who is to say he will not betray us again? You know my stand Tsunade, and you know how long and hard I will fight to get that nine-tailed demon out of this village. Think of the good of the village, Tsunade; not your own selfish wants and needs. I will not subject this village to any more idealistic fools as leaders; I will take a stand."

A sigh vibrated through the small boy's frozen bones as the Hokage rubbed her face in her hands in a clear show of surrender

"…your right. Right now, Naruto's inevitable unleashing is definitely more of a threat than anything else; it's even true he's the reason for this latest destruction and massacre. But-"

Naruto couldn't listen anymore. Every heart-wrenching word reverberated with the unabashed truth and he just couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault, all those lives ended by Akatsuki; everything was all because he was a monster. He was a monster and he was going to be loosed and rampage in four days, and there was nothing he could do to protect everyone from himself! Green leaves whizzed not a foot from his face before Naruto realized he was running. Running far, running anywhere. He needed to be alone; he needed to focus on something else. What was that thing he did before, before when all the villagers stared and whispered and mothers pushed their children away; what was that cure, that remedy that made him numb from exhaustion? Training. He used to train from day to night without stopping until the small boy passed out from lack of food and rest.

But even that hate-antidote was stripped of him as Naruto remembered Tsunade's threat of training. He couldn't train anymore, and now he knew the real reason why. If he let out too much chakra, or maybe even just a little, Kyuubi could overtake him at any moment and destroy everything he ever knew and loved, everything that was precious. And this time, Naruto's willpower held no ability; he was utterly helpless against the demon that was now fused to his spirit. The blonde and his demon were now one and the same; the only difference was which one held control of the boy's small, thin body. If Kyuubi ever even attempted to overtake Naruto's body, he could without barely any resistance. And that was what made Naruto such a menace to all people around him. They would all be hurt; and he couldn't allow that.

The only thing Naruto couldn't protect his village from was from himself and his demon.

The blonde boy didn't remember when the sky had darkened with deep indigo thunder clouds. He couldn't remember where his legs were headed, the only thing running over and over; replaying like a sick torture through his head was it was his fault. All of it, everything. Because of him. Because he was a demon just like everyone had said; he was dangerous. He was powerless; he would destroy everything with his own hands in four days if he didn't leave immediately.

**You are utterly powerless, kit. That's right.**

_Kyuubi? I can't stay there; you know that better than I do. They'll all die if, or when, I lose control._

**Yes, they would. But you won't lose control unless I try to take your body or unless you lose control of your emotions like you are now. And also, Sasuke was there.**

_What the hell would Sasuke's being there do?!_

**He is the only one left in the minds of humans who can fuse me and you together with some chance of success; making sure I don't become unleashed for the rest of your life.**

_So, was he the one who first burned my mind with light? The one who revived me when you were first taking over?_

………_.._

_Kyuubi?_

There was no more answer, the silence in Naruto's head became one of the loneliest moments he had ever experienced. The boy stopped his ardent running, collapsing on a high, thick branch against the trunk of a huge oak. Just where was he?

The familiar surrounding forest meant that Naruto was still in the vicinity of Konoha and therefore not legally a missing-nin, so that was at least some good news amongst a sea of bad. Maybe that wasn't good; maybe it would be better for those precious people if he did become a missing-nin and never returned to his home.

Naruto rested the back of his head against the sturdy wood, trying to draw some relative comfort in its strength. None came. He was alone, it was his fault, and he was a menace like never before.

And there was no one there to stand by him. There couldn't be any one there to stand by him; they would get hurt.

A large dry lump formed in the boy's throat. He tried to shove it away, swallow it like he had all his life. It was impossible; the lump kept growing and growing in intensity, causing tears to hit the backs of his eyes again with the pain.

He would not cry. He was a man; a Shinobi must never show his tears. He would just sit and calm down here, wait out the looming storm. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to feel warmth and life from the huge tree supporting him; maybe that would ease his loneliness. Naruto didn't feel the few hot tears trickle down his tan face in the deep gray daylight glow.

If his precious friends, his village, his loved one, were to survive; he had to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_But Naruto is one of us; he is a dedicated Shinobi of this village that has accomplished heroic feats of which none here ever had; including you, Danzou. That boy is the future of this village and I along with all his Shinobi comrades know and accept that fact. He will succeed this seat as leader and protector of Konoha, his hometown __as is his dream. In three days Sasuke will fuse Kyuubi and Naruto's chakras. Naruto will no longer be able to be considered a menace to this village."_

_Danzou looked perturbed; his gravelly voice came out with a strange edge._

"_If you go ahead with your plans to fuse the demon, it will not survive. And instead, it will become unleashed upon this village, this time burning it to the ground completely. I will take a stand; if the creature isn't well under control after those three days, I will send out the order to kill him myself."_

This shit was impossible to take any longer. He wanted to jump up and strangle the old bastard right then and there; in front of the Hokage herself. But that would do no good. It would not help Naruto. Instead, Sasuke stood up from his seat in the old woman's office.

"I believe my part in this, this _conversation_ is finished. I'm going back to the area assigned where I work with _Naruto_."

He had wanted to shout at the stupid asshole the Naruto was not 'it', not 'the demon child', not 'the creature'; he was _Naruto_, the boy, The Sun.

With another burst of intensity in Sasuke's burning aura of pure killing intent as he glared at Danzou, the raven strode hastily to the door; not waiting for a reply. He just wanted out, he wanted to go and spend a relaxing day working with Naruto, his Sun; the only relatively unspoiled thing in his crumbling, rotting world. Sasuke pushed open the door to find something spilled on the floor outside. They were reports; not only reports, but upon closer inspection, they were ones from the area where Naruto was supposed to be working.

The Uchiha froze.

Where was Naruto…?

In an instant, Sasuke was dashing through the doorway and down the corridor, ignoring the shouts of 'follow him!' behind. Had Naruto heard everything? He needed to check the village, he needed to find Naruto and make sure the boy was alright. Silk black hair was dulled in the dark gray outside air; the Sun was covered in thick indigo clouds threatening rain.

The village was empty, all its inhabitants running for cover from the impending thunderstorm. It would be a bad one; but knowing him, Naruto would have refused to go inside until actual lightning started appearing, the dobe. Sasuke was resting a moment from his search, hidden from the view of the many Anbu that searched for him in the ominous gloom. He had searched the entire village; there was no blonde kitsune to be found. He would be a missing-nin again; fine. He would be in the bingo books of all Konoha Shinobi; fine. He would be hated by all and another amnesty was next to impossible; fine. None of it mattered. He wanted to kill every person in the village anyway. _Revenge_. The word hadn't popped up in so long, Sasuke had almost forgotten all about it, about his brothers hell and his clan's extermination, all because of Konoha.

He would be happy as a perpetual missing-nin, as long as he was with Naruto. He wouldn't mind being constantly on the run, as long as he was with Naruto. Sasuke got up, readying his mind and sharpening his senses for tracking. The raven wore a mask of determination; he had to find Naruto before the Anbu found him and before the rainstorm caught them all. With an invisible leap, Sasuke was flying through the woods; his nose sifting through scents, his ebon eyes fixed on the forest, his ears open to all sound. Ah! A trail! In an instant, Sasuke changed his course northeast, silently evading the Anbu prowling the village.

Naruto wasn't too far ahead, he was still just barely in the vicinity of Konoha, and he wasn't moving. Was there something wrong with him? Naruto wouldn't abandon reconstruction of his precious village for a break deep in the woods. Sasuke shot forward with increased energy and speed, wishing he could be there instantly by Naruto's side. If the boy had heard even a fraction of what was said… the Uchiha didn't even want to think about what the blonde would be feeling like.

Just a few more feet- Sasuke looked around. Naruto wasn't on ground level; that meant he had to be in the trees. Gazing coal eyes upwards, Sasuke caught a flash of yellow against the dark trunk of a massive oak. In a moment, Sasuke was running up the tree, determined to get to Naruto's branch before the small boy sensed him. Silent as a ghost, the raven jumped the last feet to the thick wood.

Naruto!

The thin boy looked disheveled; his golden spikes seemed to be slowly succumbing to gravity or the oppressing humidity in the air, drooping slightly. Sasuke leaned in to take the sleeping boy in his arms; trading their places so that Sasuke had his back to the damp tree and Naruto's head and back rested on the raven's broader chest. Wrapping alabaster arms around the smaller boy's stomach, Sasuke buried his face in sunshine scented hair. So Naruto had heard everything, and he had run away. The Uchiha's arms squeezed tighter. What if he had lost control when Sasuke wasn't there? Kyuubi could've tried to take over again and it would have been a replay of the scene so many months ago.

They sat there for a long time, Sasuke breathing in sunshine, Naruto asleep in his arms. The raven could have stayed that way forever, but after some time the blonde started to stir. Mumbling, Naruto tried to get up, to find himself restricted by muscled white arms. Black eyes gazed unrelentingly at Naruto, the only expression shown on his pale face; what would be his reaction, waking up to this one of the people in the same room with that man who was speaking so badly of the blonde, sitting now with his arms wrapped around him? Would he shove him off?

Sasuke watched in a strange anxiety as Naruto pried off the offending limbs and slowly turned a somber face to his own. Sasuke didn't want to move and scare him off; right now Naruto's psyche was bound to be about as fragile as glass; having just been blamed for the utter destruction of his beloved home for the second time and finding out he was unavoidably going to be taken over by his inner demon.

The boy's face didn't twitch as he turned the rest of his small body to face Sasuke so they were sitting opposite each other; but the loneliness featured on his brow seemed amplified a thousand fold in azure mirrors when the blonde brought his eyes to Sasuke's ink black. The raven felt an internal blow to his heart, but didn't let it show on his face, keeping it utterly expressionless. He wanted to keep holding the smaller boy, to tell him none of this was his fault and that everything was going to be fine, he was there to protect him. But Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto stood up and without looking at Sasuke again, turned and burst into a blindingly fast sprint. The Uchiha was startled into a momentary stillness before it hit him; Naruto had just run away! He had to go; he had to bring him back to the village; not because Sasuke wanted to go back, no, he would he perfectly happy to become free as a missing-nin again but this time with Naruto. But that wasn't what Naruto wanted. Naruto loved his home, so Sasuke would drag him back to his happiness by force if needed. There was no need for Naruto to punish himself; especially for something the small boy couldn't help. With an equal speed, Sasuke ran after Naruto through the thick canopy of trees. He would bring Naruto back. The raven smirked, catching unto the irony quickly. Oh, how the roles had reversed. He quickly overtook the blonde, who stopped in his tracks after sensing the Uchiha close by. Sasuke stood a branch away; feeling odd as he stared at Naruto. The smaller boy was looking down, as if bracing himself for the events to come. Sasuke tried talking.

"Naruto-"

"I have to leave" Indigo eyes flashed in the gray post-storm glow "You were there; you know every word said in that room was the truth. It _is_ my fault that Konoha was destroyed, and even though the estimate is four days, no one can really predict when I might get overtaken by Kyuubi. I am a danger to everyone in the village; to anyone I come in contact to. Every second spent with me risks people's lives, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Naruto's husky voice dropped to a hush, his blue eyes turning pleading "please, Sasuke, Please. I can't… If anything happened and it was my fault, I-" The boy covered his face in one arm, breathing deeply, clearly struggling for words "I can't hurt people I love, Sasuke so please, please. I need to go. I need to get away from everything; I need to protect everything precious to me from myself, and I can't. So this is what I _can_ do. This is how I _can_ protect you. Because…" Naruto paused, collecting himself as Sasuke stood frozen "I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me."

With that, the boy turned and without looking back, ran away.

Sasuke couldn't move. He could help him! Why wouldn't Naruto see that? He could help him and then he wouldn't have to leave! He couldn't… Naruto was leaving. He couldn't leave. Was this what it felt like for Naruto, when Sasuke left?

There was only one difference. Sasuke had left for his own selfish ambitions; Naruto was sacrificing his happiness to selflessly attempt to protect what he loved.

But why wouldn't he let those he loved, those who loved him back so very, very much, protect _him_, for once?

an errant thought slipped in the pale boy's ear _this is your chance to escape, take it, take it now!_ there wouldn't be another chance like this in a long time, another chance for freedom. Now Naruto was trying to break their bonds with his own power. No, that would be against his own inner promise. Sasuke got to stay until he was sure Naruto would be fine without him. That was the self inflicted deal.

Determination set in Sasuke's brow. He would get Naruto back. He would be his shield against the demon inside; and he had three days to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------

_A Cat grinned away _

_lying leisurely in a tree_

_as The Three Blinded Mice_

_walked back to their hideout_

"_Hey, you three" drawled the Cat, clearly bored_

_stopping the mice's advance._

"_New orders from The Master,_

_you are to collect a demon_

_in one day's time_

_and hole the monster up in your cave_

'_till the master comes 'round_

_to gift it a gentler passing."_

_The Grinning Cat's purr_

_chuckled out from the tree_

_and The Mice fell once again._

"_Be swift and violence less, _

_blood is not one that we need._

_Hurry back, don't get caught_

_even if a__ Comrade's bleed._

_If you should find_

_your Suffering Comrade,_

_don't bring him back here._

_Instead wait a while, he will return_

_to you of his own accord."_

_And with that The Cat_

_crawled forward, whipered fierce,_

_"But before you go, i have some words_

_meet me before the sky does pierce_

_through and the day to end._

_Meet me and we will discuss_

_who you _really_ follow."_

_With another lethal chuckle_

_The Grinning Cat, purring delight_

_disappeared to the night _

_leaving __The Three Blinded Mice with_

_the orders for their mission_

_the Shark_

_the Killer_

_the Tracker lost her way._

* * *

**(AN)**

**Sorry Kiba! He's actually one of my favorites, but Sasuke's kind of an asshole. Ino too, but i don't like her very much anyways.**

**hehhehheh**

**Love.**

**Bright Eyed**


	8. 7Confrontation

I do not own Naruto

7Confrontation

* * *

Flashing aside, Sasuke watched as more perfectly aimed kunai and shuriken hurtled his way. Black brows furrowed; damnit, he couldn't get close! Naruto's defense was almost perfect; far better than it had been two years ago. On top of that, the raven couldn't use any chakra at all, not even to boost his speed or activate sharingan because to the restraining chakra shackles gripping his wrists and now his neck. Yes, the rightfully paranoid bastards had put another one on him for special security around Danzou and Tsunade. He had been collared with the tight black band like an untrained dog.

Sasuke and Naruto had been dancing this deadly game for almost a day; neither using chakra, both on the move, running away from Konoha. Anbu had been trailing them for the entirety of the battle, close enough to push the boys forward with renewed spirit every time they got too close for comfort. But now both their stamina's were waning; the winner of the duel would be decided soon. Diving and rolling across an open patch of woods, Sasuke watched as more weapons were flung at him. Sharp white teeth gritted as Sasuke reached for his pocket. He had stolen some kunai from Naruto in case things came to blows, but had already used up his small stash. Mustering what little energy the boy had left, Sasuke sprinted across the clearing once more; picking up stray weapons that littered the path.

After some time of Sasuke trailing him, Naruto had just stopped and waited; he had purposely confronted him.

Because he knew Sasuke would stop at nothing? It was anyone's guess. But that was in the morning, now it was nearly twilight with salty beads dripping down his neck and the oppressing storm clouds blanketing the skies. With the sunset's orange glow backlighting those deep indigo billows, a strange eerie haze had been created.

Sasuke peeked out from behind the tree where he had been using for scarce cover. Naruto was… he was just standing there; looking frustrated and concentrated as if battling in an internal decision. Could he be talking to Kyuubi? Sasuke took the opportunity to edge closer, picking up any weapons available along the way. If he could get him while he was distracted… maybe that would increase his chances of victory.

20 meters left between them and Naruto 'woke up' from his reverie, sad but determined blue eyes suddenly gazing down at him. Something had changed. The air around them swirled and thickened with power as Naruto was still for a minute. Completely and utterly motionless, Naruto, the most energetic boy in Konoha, wasn't moving a muscle.

After a second, the boy's eyes reopened. They were sideways like a frog's and lined in a strange greenish black color. Was this… was Naruto a _sage_? Sasuke found himself taking a subconscious step backwards as the air buzzed with the increasing power. Without even his sharingan, Sasuke held absolutely no chance against a fucking _sage_. The raven felt a rush of familiar misgivings about Naruto's leaps and bounds in power; until the smaller boy faltered for a second, sagging against a tree of support. Obviously the technique was taking a lot out of him, especially because he was trying to remain fully in control all the while.

Sharpening coal eyes, Sasuke took the chance. He would feel guilt later but now, now the most important thing was victory against the quickly mounting odds. Weaving and ducking, the Uchiha sprinted towards the Sage Naruto, all the while readying himself for impact. It came; but not as he was expecting. The boy suddenly felt himself flying backwards, a blindfold of yellow hair covering his vision. Sasuke heard the sickening slam before he felt his head connect to the hard trunk of an ancient tree.

But the pain disappeared in a second leaving a swirling, fog-like dizziness as Sasuke realized the rest of his predicament. Naruto was near fainting while pressed tightly and completely up to an utterly pinned raven, his tan forehead resting against the moist tree bark with one arm out to each side of the pair. Sasuke struggled mightily to smooth his face and to keep his blood from rushing to currently unwanted areas, to keep his body from melting into the blonde's as Naruto took a deep breath and the steamy exhale warmed pale ears. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking of _that_, he needed to capture Naruto and take him back!

Dizziness blurred the Uchiha's vision as warmth trickled down his neck. Reality came back as pain suddenly shot through the boy's head. He had hit the tree pretty hard without even realizing it. There were words in his ear, but the dizziness confused all language and he couldn't understand… he couldn't understand what had Naruto said?

Sasuke let out a small groaning whisper "What…?"

He didn't get a reply. After one last deep, sighing breath, Sasuke felt the not unpleasant weight lifted from his chest as Naruto pushed his upper torso off of him, keeping their waists connected and their legs intertwined. Blue eyes were back to normal and burning sadly into him, Sasuke felt himself being lured forward, wanting nothing more than to be free of the mind-numbing lightheadedness that he felt himself slowly succumbing to. Naruto was just staring into his eyes, leaning back so that his lips were barely out of reach to Sasuke's, who were trailing pitifully after the lush red.

He couldn't concentrate, couldn't see the swimming, convoluting world past those ocean's blue…a sad smile and then nothing. Nothing.

He was gone.

Fog hazed the raven's vision as frantic, glazed eyes searched around; Naruto was gone. Still overwhelmingly dizzy with crimson blood staining his snow face, Sasuke jerked forward from the tree as if to run; as if to run to the ends of the world with this splitting pain and disorienting faintness. But the tall boy was held back. Looking down, Sasuke found thick black metal cords wrapped firmly around his body, restraining him from going anywhere.

Sasuke was completely alone in a swirling forest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and yell and follow Naruto until he caught him and asked him what those words were and he wanted to just… to just let him know that he felt this way.

But he didn't. Sasuke's face was smooth when they came for him. It was smooth when they cuffed him and drugged him. It was smooth when the darkness took over.

It was smooth when the barely audible name escaped his lips

"_Naruto…"_

He wouldn't give up. He had a deal, and a limited amout of time.

---------------------------

Sasuke's head was throbbing. No, his entire body was one giant, pulsating ache. Groaning softly, the boy reached a hand to cradle his head; but found he couldn't.

Both his hands and feet were heavily restrained with strange, cutting chakra shackles.

Sasuke opened his eyes. The cell around him was hazy and grim; nothing seemed out of the ordinary except than the two tense-looking people seated not 10 feet away from the spot he was chained to. It was Tsunade and her less-than friendly 'acquaintance', Danzou; The Bastard Danzou. The pair had the atmosphere and the looks as if they had just finished or had been interrupted in a particularly heated argument. Sasuke shook his shackles, testing to see just how overly-precautious the guards had been this time.

Pretty damn precautious. There had to be at least twenty pounds of chakra-iron on each limb and another band around his neck.

"Don't think you can escape _this_ time, Uchiha. I had my guard specially bind you so that you won't be able to budge unless it's specially authorized."

The raven ignored him, looking meaningfully through glinting black eyes and a smooth, expressionless face at Tsunade. She had to know what had happened. She had to know that Naruto had run away, as well as the substantial reason behind it. She had to let him go after the small boy. Tsunade got his message, and returned it with a level of calidity.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto is being searched for at this moment by highly trained Anbu teams. We will find him and we will bring him back very soon."

Her tone was hard and irritated, Danzou looking smug yet a little angry next to her. What exactly had been going on before the raven had awoken?  
For some reason, Sasuke felt himself getting aggravated. What did she have to be angry about? He was the one who had been there; he was the one who had been left by the boy, tied to a tree and helpless. He was the one who loved him. Not them.

His face didn't twitch as he spoke, "They won't find him. You know Naruto."

The old woman looked perturbed at this. She was frustrated at its undeniable truth. It wasn't so much the fact that Naruto was particularly stealthy, quite the opposite actually; but it was that Naruto was the type of person that once he put his mind to something, it would get done. Even if the search parties managed to find him, the blonde would make sure he wouldn't be caught. Forgetting the momentary annoyance, Sasuke realized the truth of his own words. What if they didn't ever find Naruto, and they just left him in the cell to rot while Naruto was taken over by Kyuubi?

Panic rose in fierce waves, roiling down his spine and into his heart, into his every muscle; pale fingers began to tremble. Carefully keeping his face expressionless, Sasuke tried desperately to control his panicked quivering before someone noticed.

"When all things are carefully considered from a non-biased outlook, isn't it better the demon ran away?" Danzou's voice rang oddly in the still dank-cell air.

Sasuke had to count to ten. Count to ten, and your rage should be more or less diminished. He counted to ten. The rage didn't even flicker. _Don't kill him, don't kill him._ The boy chanted the words over and over in his head, making up a little tune to go along.

It'll do no good. Even if it'll make you feel a lot better, it still won't change the fact that he was chained down and Naruto was missing. Although Sasuke didn't physically twitch a muscle, the claustrophobic air in the cell was suddenly filled with an intense killing-intent. Ebon eyes burned murder and the room felt chillier. The guards twitched uncomfortably, probably restraining the desperate urge to run; but Tsunade didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed. Neither did Danzou, for that matter.

The Uchiha turned his head away, looking to the floor in front of him. That would be enough for today; Tsunade's parting words were if any news was brought, that she would send someone to tell him the news right away.

-----------------------------------------------

Time passed endlessly; without a window, Sasuke couldn't tell if a moment or an hour passed; meals came, so that had to count for something. A day? A week? How many days were to pass by wasted, before he could go search for Naruto? No news came; not a peep. His mind was an utter catastrophe; all spinning, pattern-less thoughts moving millions of miles per hour. He couldn't hold on to a thought, just a feeling; a constant, shifting, feeling of dread and anxiety and restlessness, it had him reeling.

After what felt like endless waiting, Sasuke felt sick. Naruto was gods knows where, alone and depressed, while Sasuke sat idly by. He wouldn't let anyone help protect him so he could protect others from himself, from his demons.

Frustrated, Sasuke clenched his fists until blood oozed from the nail marks. That was when the iron door opened to admit two Anbu; both looking so uncomfortable to be obviously separated. One belonged to Tsunade, the other, Danzou. Roughly and unevenly, the pair unlocked the heavy chains from the wall and marched the exhausted Uchiha out the door and into another, equally wretched chamber; where he was locked into a steel bench. The woman Anbu, Tsunade's, roughed his shackled hand into place behind his back; leaving something hard and sharp in his palm.

A pin? Why would Tsunade want to _let_ him escape? no, he would wait until the perfect moment after maybe catching a clue or two from the returning squads. Then he would make his escape and once again be a fugitive of Konoha.

The day passed slowly, Sasuke's mind racing with an unyielding nervousness and a terrible migraine. Ugh, every time he tried to think, it was like a dangerous spike to an already incredibly high blood pressure; dangerous and painful. Twisting and gripping the pin in his hand was the only distraction from the pain of constant racing thoughts and that that it was a meager distraction; for hours on end he sat, trying to sort out his muddled, light-sensitive brain.

One by one, search parties returned from their scavenging, all empty handed and information-less. But there was something going on; he could sense it in the way Tsunade reacted to the news and the way she stared at him. She was up to something. Sasuke got the feeling this was not all the information Tsunade knew; by far.

But he couldn't wait for them to be alone to ask about the withdrawn information, there was just no _time_ for intricate plans; Tsunade had said it was already the afternoon of the second day; that meant only one more day and two more nights until Naruto turned. If he hadn't already turned; but that was thankfully unlikely because a disturbance that huge would have undoubtedly been recognized by even the most limited search teams.

Naruto had probably been running at least a full day, so to catch up; Sasuke would probably have to run for a full day. That left two days to find him and figure out a way to stop Kyuubi's release.

Long, tense hours passed in a relative silence as the various search party leaders reported. The late midday sun was blazing through a tiny, barred window as the last one came in.

Nothing. No results. The raven felt his heart lurch and his stomach drop as the news was reported. There were just no competent trackers leftover in Konoha who weren't already out on endless strings of missions far to important to be called back from. There was no one in the Hyuuga or Inuzuka clans left in the village who would be of any use to finding Naruto.

He was the one who needed to be out there. He was the one who felt the painful, feral instinct to be out there, protecting Naruto's back. Fighting alongside him, where he knew what the hell was going on and how to fix it. Through his impossible mind right now only one feeling was perfectly clear. Even if the raven wasn't allowed to bring the blonde back, he would be just as, if not more happy to just _be there_ with him; to always be there with him, for him. Clearing his throat softly, Sasuke spoke up, voice near lifeless.

"Tsunade-sama, let me go search for him. I _will _find him; no matter what."

For a second, the woman seemed to consider the proposition; before Danzou's appalled atmosphere reached her. She looked down, clutching her steaming tea; Sasuke could guess the answer, although it would normally seem impossible. Tsunade was practically being _bullied_ into doing as Danzou favored; the man's power and popularity in the village had soared after the attacks, he still had legions of highly trained Anbu ROOT at his disposal; if he tried hard enough, it was possible he could win the title of Hokage from Tsunade. She needed to be careful to not displease him too much.

Sasuke felt his anger at her worm its hateful way up his spine; why the hell did she let this bastard bully her? _Lives_ were at stake and she was worried about her freaking _title_! No, not just any life, Naruto's life. That was what was important. All the other lives in the world could end and he wouldn't care. He shouldn't care about this one.

This was wrong.

The thought hit so suddenly the little pin escaped the boy's pale, frozen fingers; landing with a _ping_ on the cold cement ground.

_Oh, Shit._

Danzou's sharp beady eyes followed the little rusted iron, widening for every inch it traveled until it reached the floor.

_Oh, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!_

In a second, two Anbu were at his sides, restraining him from doing nothing. Danzou was shouting

"Tsunade, do it now! I told you we should have never trusted a traitor!" Then a huge bust was in his down-forced face, blonde hair brushing his cheek as Tsunade leant over, an unreadable glint in her amber eyes. Suddenly his alabaster arm was stretched, exposing the vein; and the old Hokage plunged a huge syringe in his arm. Sasuke felt sick as she pushed the greenish poison into his bloodstream.

her words were whispered and urgent "we'll find him, Sasuke" as if she almost had trouble believing it herself.

Instantly his world was spinning, swirling in strange eddies around blue skies, happy blue ocean eyes. Sasuke collapsed against Tsunade's shoulder, unconscious. At least he could end with an image of him on his mind.

Sasuke woke up in a hazy dim cell filled with a noxious gas. It made his heart beat slower and his brain stop spinning; he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep and forget about the whole mess; rest peacefully for once since… well since he had been living with Naruto, both sharing a warm bed at night.

Sasuke sighed before realizing his thoughts had slowed to a reasonable pace; if he could stay awake, he could finally mull over the realization, the questions. Why did he care so much? Why? It was _wrong._ But it felt _right_. With a frustrated brow and struggling half-lidded eyes, Sasuke observed his surroundings. There wasn't much to observe. The room was huge and empty and grim through the thick, smoke-like fog; him and his extensive chains being the one and only visible ornament.

Was it better to be restrained? When reason came into mind, what he was doing before was utterly idiotic. Why was he so willing, almost eager, to throw away any possible life, the _revenge_ he could have had for a chance of giving _someone else_ a slim chance at happiness? No one else could wrench so much as a glance from the raven, yet here he was, imprisoned back in his old village, for someone. Yet here he was, ready to tear his heart out and hand it over. Yet here he was.

Sasuke felt like punching himself. He was such an idiot, a right feeling, wrong knowing idiot.

Sasuke had always prided himself for being virtually invincible when it came to general attraction to other humans, especially guys. Sure, there were beautiful women out there, but none seemed worthy of piquing his interest; which was a good thing when you want to get powerful without distractions, and usually a bad thing when you want to revive your clan. But it was easy enough with his looks to arrange a marriage to a genetically 'good woman' and simply live out the last few years of your existence in mediocrity, except now there was a problem.

Someone had piqued his interest. A _male_ had piqued his interest. The Uchiha wasn't really attracted to anyone, female or especially not male, but this was different. If Naruto was a girl, he was sure he would feel exactly the same; not even relieved that he was either. Just the fact that he was male made him easier to deal with, less whiny and bitchy. Well, he didn't think Naruto would be whiny either way.

He was still the only one whose mere smile sent shivers of desire race down his spine, course through his body. But that was the 'wrong' part; why would anyone, especially a _male_ anyone, be suddenly all he ever thought about or wanted in life? It was wrong. His loving _anyone_ was _wrong. _His loving Naruto was _wrong_. The fact thatbecause of this love, he could never revive his clan was _wrong_.

But this love seemed to know no gender. It was so… so _right_. And that was why he needed to get free; that was why he was okay with being a fugitive. Even though his clan would never be revived, Sasuke was a selfish creature, and Naruto was all he wanted. Being with Naruto for the rest of his life and making the boy smile was all he wanted. Everything else could be decided upon and dealt with later; it wasn't the important thing now.

With renewed determination flashing in ebon eyes, Sasuke pulled with all his feeble energy against the chains; pushing all his chakra into his muscles. Iron bent and groaned without breaking, the sharingan spun for a second. Sasuke sat in place, resting for a moment and building up his strength for another round. The iron didn't break, nor did it bend any further; his sharingan stung and was clear for half a minute before fizzling away again. Tsunade really hadn't cut any expenses when it came to his imprisonment, all the chains were top-quality.

There would be no escape without some outside source of help, no matter his determination. Instead, the raven should be thinking of a plan for the second someone walks within five feet of his cell, of sensing them and hopefully making eye contact with a hopefully activated sharingan. No, this wasn't like him; basing a plan off hope and sheer determination. No, that was more like… Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled again, with all his waning might.

Nothing. No give, and now as he struggled fighting the chains with his poison and fatigue weary body, pain shot in lattice patterns down his arms and up his legs; into his sides and chest.

"Tch" Sasuke twisted his porcelain face in frustration; he had stupidly struggled so hard with a weak body that he had further injured himself and therefore furthered himself from ever escaping and finding his blonde. Trying to gather up more energy to try again, the Uchiha found he couldn't move any more. All his body's strength was gone, sapped. He could barely twitch. It seemed so many days with hardly and food, water and no rest had finally caught up to him; at the time he needed his energy the most. Of course. When else would it choose to leave him, when he was happily sitting at the tiny apartment with a warm tan body close to his?

No; no, life didn't ever turn out that way. He could never have a real happy ending. Not him. Not after all he'd done. This was what he deserved.

Once again, Naruto was all alone; Sasuke had failed to prevent even this, actually, he may have even been a huge part of the cause. Again. The blonde didn't have anyone this time though, no one to lean onto like Iruka or Jaraiya. No, this time he really was alone; this time that Sasuke really wanted to be there with him, he couldn't.

Dropping his dirty, bloody, ivory skinned head, Sasuke closed coal eyes as ink black hair flowed to cover his face. The raven was perfectly still, head bowed, eyes invisible through a curtain of midnight. He would wait. If he had to wait for forever in this dank, sleepy cell, he would. For him. For the Sun to rise.

Hours passed in silence and stillness.

It felt like eternity was ending by the time Sasuke felt a small presence from the huge iron doorway; a shadow silent as a wraith slipped in. Through the fog the only this Sasuke could make out was a stark white mask with huge screen-covered eyes as if wide with shock and a stitched 'X' as a mouth; all in the same bleach-bone white. It was hooded and cloaked, with no markings at all; and it was slinking quickly toward him.

* * *

**(AN) Hello.**

** please review; your comments and suport really fuel my writing. It helps. Really.**

**love.**

**Bright Eyed**


	9. 8What The Cat Dragged In

8What the Cat Dragged In

i do not own Naruto

* * *

It was as if a section of shadow had removed itself from the wall and was now slipping ever closer to Sasuke; bone-white mask emotionless and stark as stone against the utter fluidity of the rest of the entity.

A man? A spirit? Sasuke almost scoffed aloud.

Ink black eyes glittered in suspicion in the moonlit haze. It was already the third night; one more day and one more night then at dawn Naruto would turn, and there would be nothing the Uchiha could do about it. It would probably take a full day running at full speed just to catch up anyway.

Until now. If he just thought a moment through the fog of sleeping gas, he could figure out a way to escape the chains through that wraith. Somehow he would, no, he _must_…

The figure crept closer, closer, until the wide screened, screaming eyes and the stitch-silenced 'X' mouth were mere inches away; Sasuke couldn't hear it breathe. Then, an almost inaudible _thunk_, and the chains were loosed. He was free to go. He was finally free to get Naruto.

Sasuke tried to stand and his knees gave out from under him. Not only had the raven been sitting for a full day, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten or slept, or even drank water for that matter. His body was weak, but that would have to do to find his blonde. Even if it killed him, he would save the light; that much Sasuke had decided on a long time ago, perhaps even at the subconscious level, like when his body had just 'moved' in the way of Haku's piercing needles so many years ago.

In a flash, a strong, small supporting glove was under his scraped elbow, steadying him. Another hand was held out to the barely standing boy, and in it was a small brownish sack, full of something and tied tightly with a chord. A strangely familiar voice whispered in his ear as suddenly the wraith was an inch away, a real, warm body under the black pitch cloak.

"Inside are all you will need, including special soldier pills and other medicines to make you strong again, your lack of food and your injuries have weakened your body significantly; these will help. There are also some pills that you will have to give Naruto when you find him."

Inky, glinting eyes widened as the woman spoke, full realization of the identity hitting him. Would she… would she really take such a risk for him?  
The mask continued

"You _must_ find him before tomorrow morning at dawn, or else it really will be too late. He will succumb by tomorrow night for sure, but knowing Naruto, his spirit will survive hopefully until dawn; if not, and he turns any earlier than that night, then he is lost.

"These are your instructions; once you're out, look in the bag and take the pills on the instructions inside. There are some clothes and supplies for about three days in there as well. Then find Naruto before the day after tomorrow morning at dawn and force him to eat the black pill; the directions inside will explain more thoroughly. Next, look for Kyuubi's chakra, not his; by tonight he will be almost completely overwhelmed and Kyuubi's chakra will be far more noticeable.

"Once he eats the pill, look for the first Hokage's necklace. Tsunade gave him that necklace for another reason; the same reason why the first was able to use it to control Kyuubi. The crystal on it is very special, Kyuubi _fears_ it. It is the only thing more powerful than an Uchiha's sharingan against Kyuubi. This crystal has the power to solidify its huge chakra into one single form instead of a constantly shifting mass, making it easier for you to use sharingan to finish sealing them together; and all without the huge toll of blindness on the user's body, as long as you take the required pills.

"Activate the necklace by focusing your sharingan on it and everything else for it will be done here by the day after tomorrow at dawn. Start by facing northeast, and remember, there are directions in the bag; you _must_ read them, they are important."

As Sasuke finished processing all the new information and storing it neatly in his memory, the cloaked figure was suddenly clutching him tightly, leaving the tired boy reeling.  
Another, final sounding whisper rang in Sasuke's ear,

"Good luck, Sasuke" his name sounded as if the speaker was caressing it for a final goodbye, as if they were letting go of a beloved item.

"Bring Naruto back."

Over the initial shock, the raven took a slightly shaky step back and nodded gravely once, before flashing away.

"Thank you…again, Sakura."

He wasn't sure she could hear the mumbled words, but once the fresh night air hit him, Sasuke felt almost completely renewed and chilled to the bone. The late spring was already turned to a late June summer, but without a sky blue-eyed personal sun to warm him, for the first time in a long while Sasuke felt as cold as with the shining star's directions, Sasuke felt himself flying with speed and energy he didn't contain, and for a second his leg faltered and the tall boy almost fell. It was definitely time to slow down and think.

Kneeling on a wide tree branch, high above the rebuilt city with its thousand twinkling lights, Sasuke untied the chord almost gingerly like a child and his last birthday present.

Once he had changed from the former filthy wear, Sasuke found himself in a dark indigo sleeveless shirt disturbingly similar to the one he had fought Itachi in and the same black pants and lavender rope he wore usually. So someone had saved his old clothes and fixed the pants. Sasuke closed coal eyes and inhaled the moonlight; another thing to thank her for.

He had to hurry; time was ticking away.

His collection included a full mess kit of shiny, sharp objects and stacks of explosive notes. Not bad for a rushed job. Also in the bag were five little pills and a note from who he could only assume was Tsunade. Frankly, the raven was starting to think a little better of the woman. Setting down the little folded letter of instructions, Sasuke curled large fingers to scrabble up the little capsules collected at the bottom of the bag. Bringing them all up at once, Sasuke looked them over and reviewed the instructions.

The first of the bunch was huge and shit brown. Honestly not something the picky eater Uchiha would want anywhere near his mouth; but this was necessary. The instructions said to eat this one right after leaving Konoha and he was right out of the boundary lines, so there was no excuse to procrastinate eating the wretched-looking thing. Eyeing the pill for a long while, Sasuke took a deep breath and tipped his palm to his lips; swallowing the pill whole. As expected, the thing didn't taste any better than what the raven assumed shit would taste like. Gross.

But no matter the taste, Sasuke could suddenly feel immense energy flowing through his veins; he could see Tsunade's incredible chakra that had been infused into the pill glowing over his various wounds. The boy almost smiled. You can only really appreciate being at your full strength after weeks of weakness. He could feel the Uchiha blood boiling with his determination and will to find what was his. He would find him.

Turning back to the pills in his hand and the instructions, Sasuke noticed that there was one more of the same large shit-pill, he assumed, for Naruto. There were also three other pills, however, that looked different. The first one was small and perfectly round; an iridescent color dark as the night sky and as deep blue as the deepest ocean. This, the instructions said, was for when he started heading northeast and started really tracking Naruto. The second was large and pitch midnight black, with a strange bright red glow when held up to moonlight. This one was for Naruto; to be given to him right before he tried to force Kyuubi to take a permanent form inside the smaller boy's body. For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered what such a thing would mean.

A permanent form, she said…as in an animal shape or gender, or both? And how was he supposed to get Naruto to eat it? No, there wasn't time to be figuring out such things now. If he had to, Sasuke would tackle Naruto and force-feed him it.

The last pill was strange. It glowed with extreme intensity, a kaleidoscope of shifting, shifting colors; never staying one shade for more than a second. Also, the power trapped inside felt so… so familiar yet foreign, like it was closer than blood yet hundreds of miles away. And when he sifted it, the pill almost looked like…like an eye. Sasuke shook his head quickly. The instructions were extremely clear about this pill; he must not take it until the moment he begins to fuse Naruto and Kyuubi. It had to be taken right at that moment. Strange, but whatever.

Turning black eyes to the note at the bottom of the page, Sasuke was surprised by Tsunade's quickly written words.

_P.S Sasuke, good luck; you have my full support. Bring him back safely, even if you must go into hiding for a few days. Danzou is out of control and with my now limited resources; there is hardly anything I can do. But I can do this, so be safe and follow my instructions carefully. Everything here will be prepared. _

_Godaime_

With a smirk as he ran, Sasuke turned his pale face northeast. He would find his blonde; he would find him and help him fight. Sasuke swallowed the blue pill, instantly feeling his eyes sharpen a hundredfold, his hearing as well. Smelling the heavy air with his newly incredibly powerful nose, Sasuke smiled beatifically as the wind whipped past his ears; leaping 30 feet in a second.

He caught their scent.

A huge, red-beady eyed raven croaked from its perch on a nearby tree as Sasuke passed; crying out loudly and taking off into the dim moonlight.

---------------------------------

The night before…

-----------------------------------

Running from happiness; that was what he was doing. That was what he _had_ to do. He had to run. Naruto _hated_ running away.

The blonde had once promised himself to never run away when protecting someone or something; but what can you do if the only way to protect that something was to run, run, run far away? What to do? What to… The small boy stopped and lent against a tree for support. He was exhausted from running all day; not physically exhausted, no, mentally exhausted from fighting the stupid civil war ravaging his mind. He had almost stayed happy…almost. But if he had stayed, he would have been even more of a dangerous burden to the village and especially, especially to Sasuke. Naruto just couldn't stomach being a real, unwilling danger to any of his precious people; especially Sasuke. If he was going to be a danger to Sasuke, he wanted it to be completely conscious and during their long awaited duel.

The blonde smiled weakly before setting off again. There was no time to waste; he had to keep running. There would be no turning back, no one could be allowed near him again; for their own safety. There had to be a way, some way to get stronger and be able to overcome Kyuubi; then he could go back, ask Tsunade to please, please release Sasuke again, it wasn't his fault. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't get too hurt by Anbu… the guilt was constantly lapping at the blonde's mind for tying up Sasuke to be captured. But there had been no other way; the desperation in Sasuke's eyes had almost broken through his carefully cultivated indifference. Naruto could see it clearly in the end; Sasuke would not have stopped chasing him. Naruto could turn at any moment and he didn't want his Uchiha there when that happened.

The blonde was already legally a missing nin from Konoha; and if he didn't get stronger fast, he would stay that way forever. Think positive.

**There's no way, Kit. **

_Kyuubi?_

**There's no way to control it, no matter how strong you are. Most of my chakra is already seeped out of the seal. Remember when you used to turn, and the third tail came out? Your conscious spirit no longer had control of your body. Remember how it was when four tails came out? You almost killed Jaraiya. Now imagine all nine tails out at once. There is absolutely no way to 'surprise' everyone out of this situation. Your body will be completely taken over in a day and a night; once the day after tomorrow's dawning sun arises, you will be completely and irrevocably turned. And there is nothing you can do about it.**

Naruto didn't answer the thought. He didn't care. He was running out of time!

Suddenly, there were shadows behind him; had Konoha really sent out search parties so quickly? They were repressing most of their chakra, but Naruto could see the glint of glasses in the clouded silver moonlight. A sharp sting in his neck and Naruto stopped.

It was… it was… a hypodermic needle. It was empty. The world churned in blue eyed vision and he was falling, falling, looking up at the cloudy sky he was caught, caught by some huge black shadow he was drifting, drifting, he couldn't move, so tired, so tired as the three shadows carried the small, limp boy into the dark night.

He was at home, safe, wrapped tightly in soft blankets and strong ivory arms. He was… no. Those arms were usually warm. They usually shifted and hugged him tight into abroad, sweet-smelling chest. There was no warmth here; the scent was heady and sickening of sulfuric acid. The ground under him was no soft bed but hard, rocky ground.

He wasn't home. He couldn't go home anymore.

The day's events came crashing back to the small blonde and thick lashes opened wide. Naruto looked around him through a blurred vision, panic making his heart beat fast. It was dark, unnaturally so as if deep underground with the only light being a small fire deep within the cavern. Where the hell was he?

Wriggling his body a bit, Naruto turned slightly from the wall he found he was facing to get a better look at his surroundings. All the blonde could remember was a sting in his neck and an empty needle. Then everything started spinning and it went dark.

Peeking out from behind thick, half-closed blonde lashes, Naruto took in his surroundings as a wicked voice sounded throughout the dank cave. All there was in the place were three looming shadows, a grinning Cat mask, what he assumed was Anbu, and the Cat-man's playfully malicious tone that sounded oh-so familiar.

"He is it." the Cat said simply. Naruto sharpened his ears as a woman spoke out; her voice was harsh and blunt and mocking.

"_This_ is one the one? _This_ is what Sasuke abandoned us for? This stupid_ kid_?"

Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting at the mean woman. Fuck her; he was special. What did she know about Sasuke, anyway…? How did she know him?

"That 'kid' is the nine-tails and yes, he just so happens to be who we're looking for. Doesn't it make you feel special that Sasuke left you all for the pretty little blonde boy? Heheh. Just leave him there, Master will be here tomorrow night to unseal the beast and you don't want to be anywhere _near_ this place when that happens. I'll be back soon."

The Cat slunk out then, smiling and waving like an idiot. Naruto rolled his eyes and focused on sitting up. Shifting himself into a corner, Naruto pushed his back against the two walls to haul his still-poisoned body up into a sitting position. Then after a few minutes of struggling, Naruto gasped and took a break from trying to worm his way out of the ropes binding him. They must have had some sort of sealing Jutsu put on them or something. If he could only reach his sandal… he could get out the little knife he held there for exactly these situations. Wriggling helplessly, Naruto felt a huge fist grab his shirt collar and drag him up; he saw his feet dangling almost six inches off the ground. It was the huge shadow, the oversized man had picked the small blonde up and was now turning him to face the rest of his captors. The first was a tall red-headed woman wearing thick, dark glasses and an unwelcoming pout. The second was an equaling tall thin freak with almost silvery hair and razor-sharp teeth. He reminded Naruto of a fish. A deadly fish.

And… and the fish-freak was carrying Zabuza's sword! Naruto was filled with rage at his captors, especially the asshole who stole Zabuza's sword from his and Haku's grave. What kind of a sick fuck would steal from a grave?! Naruto couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Oi! Let me down you bastards!" The blonde shouted it at the pair in front of him; standing idly by.

The giant carrying him looked down at the other two as if for direction; the girl rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?! Let me go already, asshole!" He wanted _down_. _Now_.

Fish-man smirked a menacing contortion of teeth as he sipped something through a straw

"Noisy one, isn't he?" The girl with spiky red hair didn't say anything; just looked angry for a second before walking away. Naruto didn't notice the man's eyes trail after her.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried again to break the rope's hold. It was impossible; but that was why he had to keep trying. He had to do the impossible.

The boy had found out earlier that he had slept through the rest of the night till midday; which meant he only had a half day and a night until the transformation. That was it. What do you do when you know your going to end your conscious existence in less than 24 hours? What do you think about? He didn't know. He just didn't know. He could only think 'this isn't it…this can't be the end' repeating over and over. Very frustrating. He wasn't far away enough to protect everyone… he just knew that. Even though he didn't really have any idea _where_ the hell he was…Naruto screamed at his captors again; for what must've been the hundredth time. He didn't even know what the hell he was yelling. It was almost dawn; the dawn of his last day.

During the night, Fishy had gone to check out what had crawled up the redhead's asshole; she'd been bitchy all night. It had been fun to mess with her. But when the guy had come back to talk to Giant, they'd both ended up looking pretty disturbed. So now Naruto was spending what was very likely his very last day on earth trapped in a smelly cave with three disturbed captors; and he was going to blow Kyuubi everywhere any second.

Ah, of all the predicaments. Naruto gave an unfamiliar smirk; it looked wrong on his whiskered face. In all honesty, he actually felt a little _bad_ for his captors; they were going to be the first to die when he blew up. Naruto felt strange. Was he going insane? Sure as hell he was definitely stressed enough for it. All Naruto wanted now was to be safe locked up in tight warm arms with a sweet scent and for none of this to be happening. The irony was almost overwhelming that just as soon as he got Sasuke back, he would never be allowed to see him again. Mood shifting like the tides, Naruto curled his knees into his chest against the wall, he was dead beat. Just imagine… imagine being home….home is where the heart is. Home was anywhere Sasuke was.

Imagine being home.

-----------------------------------

Dawn's rosy fingertips were just barely brushing the moon as Naruto awoke; cold and alone in the large cavern. This was the start of his last day. This was the last time he would ever get to see Dawn rise. Well, maybe he could see it as he transformed into Kyuubi and destroyed lives. Perhaps then.

Naruto brushed shaking fingers through his matted golden locks as he sat up and stiffly curled his knees into his chest again, trying to warm up. Those were no thoughts for morning time; no thoughts to wake up to. Where had all his accumulated optimism gone? Any more pessimistic and he'd turn into…he'd turn into Sasuke. Positive, positive, hey, after running for so long, he was probably far enough away from Konoha to not really affect them anymore, so that was pretty good. He hoped.

The small boy buried his face in his knees, his wrists and ankles still chaffing from rough ropes. All the unfinished goals; he was going to be Hokage, damnit. There just _had_ to be some way… No, no. There would be no miracle this time. This time, sheer force of will or strength had no affect whatsoever. It was all useless. He would die in this smelly, cold cave, but at least the village would survive. That was what it meant to protect what he loved. That was what he would do.

Naruto could feel the clamminess surrounding him as Kyuubi's red chakra leaked out; it was almost all out now. Once the last of it escaped, he would sprout all nine tails and become the Demon himself. The farthest he'd ever been was six, and that had been… just….terrible. So that plus three more tails. Naruto shivered, but not from the cold of the cave. Although it was almost summertime outside, the underground cave was so deep, with only a few wide windows of sunlight dappling through, that there was a bit of a chill. Taking a deep, calming breath, blue eyes peeked out from his dirty knees to survey his surroundings. If now, maybe, he could just get that knife in his shoe, the ropes would be off in a second and he'd be free to escape and keep running. The boy struggled with his bound hands, pulling and stretching, but it was no use. The last few days had really taken a lot out of him. Naruto hardly noticed the loud commotion from outside the cave.

Time for a different angle. Rolling and arching his back, Naruto stretched his arms and legs to their limit…almost, almost, almost…._there_! His fingers safely secured to his shoe, the small boy plucked out the little knife; but only just when the Giant walked in. Flashing the knife into his palm quickly, Naruto tried his best to yell like normal when the Giant picked him up with one fist and carried him off in the loop of his massive arm. Naruto was then shoved into a huge wooden pole where he was tied to and left. They had just left him there to wait; the room was much larger than the other cave, and much brighter, too. Naruto could see through the cracks in the ceiling that it was already midday. Where had his final day gone?

After about an hour of watching the sun rise to its peak, then start its arc downwards, for what seemed the last time, the Red-headed Girl burst into the cave, looking flustered and angry. Nothing unusual there, except this time she was trailed by an equally upset looking Fish-man. But as usual, Fish-man kept his distance, only allowing his eyes to keep up with the girl's pace. Giant was next in; all three wore the same confused and slightly angry expressions. What the hell had happened?

Naruto got his answer as the Grinning Cat joined the group, leading a bound and hooded captive in his wake like a captured slave. The small boy felt his stomach tear a hole as if dropped into an abyss. Needless to say, he had a very, very bad gut feeling.

What the hell was this?!

Huge blue eyes followed the procession of two as the Cat led the hooded man to the pole directly across the room from Naruto's pole, tying him up with chains almost worse than his own. The boy's blonde brow furrowed as the Cat proceeded in cuffing and collaring the hooded man; like a dog. He felt really bad for the stranger, another one who would soon become a victim to Kyuubi in, oh, less than about 15 hours. But that was when the Cat giggled and tore off the burlap hood.

"Look what the Cat dragged in."

Naruto felt himself suddenly staring straight into coal black eyes.

* * *

**(AN) whoo. chapter 8. Two more chapters, and an epilogue if enough people tell me they want it.**

**btw. would it be 'dragged', or 'drug'? **

**help please.**

**Love.**

**Bright Eyed**


	10. 9The Last Exchange

I do not own Naruto

9The Last Exchange

* * *

His heart was thumping at a near heart-attack rate; his body was paralyzed, numb.

_No way… Please, no…_

It was him. He was there; the most precious person he wanted to protect was there, captured, with him, and Kyuubi was about to rip it's way free. Naruto's mind crashed and burned pitifully as he stared uncomprehending into inky, glittering pools.

No way could it be possible, they couldn't have caught him. It must all be some kind of illusion, a very sick joke. Twisting shaking fingers, the blonde jabbed the little shoe-knife into a bit of flesh, barely wincing at the pain. He blinked hard. Again. Naruto could almost groan when the scene before him remained the same; Sasuke, captured and tied right across from him, not twenty feet away. The small boy felt his stomach heave; he felt like throwing up the nothing that was in his contracted belly. If Sasuke was here, what did he go through all that for? Why did they fight? Why? Naruto closed azure eyes, willing the truth away. He didn't want this. He had wanted to know that Sasuke was safe locked up in a little cell somewhere, away from harm. Then he would escape and move on, or choose to stay with his happiness in Konoha, his home. As a blonde brow furrowed, the small boy felt his mouth move unconsciously, as if letting out all those lost hopes.

"Sasuke…" came the whisper-groan. Why, why, _why_ couldn't he just take the hint? Why couldn't the stupid Uchiha just leave him to die in the festering cave with a bunch of weirdos? Damnnit! The boy was quickly going from disbelief to depression to anger. Lots and lots of anger; the stupid, stupid, persistent bastard! Naruto found his eyes flicking open of their own accord, now a fiery, barely contained blue.

"Sasuke, What the fuck are you doing here?!" He couldn't die here. Neither of them should die here, but if someone had to, it would be the guy doomed from the start; Naruto. He was the one, not Sasuke. The black haired boy didn't respond. He barely twitched; making Naruto all the more angry.

"Idiot, how could you have let these freaks catch you?" Naruto felt his voice cracking, displaying his panic and anger for all to see. But the blonde had forgotten all about the others, in fact, he forgot he was even tied up. Sasuke was there, and he was angry at him; such a deceptively familiar circumstance. Suddenly twin black orbs were looking straight at him, a satin voice ringing his ears. Oh, how he had missed that voice.

"I didn't." Oh, how he never missed that blatant, dripping sarcasm.

"Yes you did! You're here now, aren't you?" The small boy wasn't shocked when Sasuke didn't reply, just glared condescendingly as if to, through some sort of telepathy, grumble 'Dobe, shut up" like always. As much as he hated that Sasuke was there with him, Naruto couldn't help but be happy and somewhat relieved. They were together, it would somehow work out.

But that was just the thing; this time it wouldn't. But, as if on instinct, the blonde felt his body react with a shout, and he was lost in the old familiarity. He would yell, Sasuke would tell him to shut up, and in the end, they could smile and…well, make up. Naruto didn't notice when the sun sank below the trees, and when the night's dark overwhelmed, he didn't notice because Sasuke was there, and everything was alright. He felt like laughing; then, as a silence descended on the now dim cave and the hooded man walked into the lair, he felt like crying. It was almost dawn. It was almost over. For the first time in countless hours, Naruto took a look at his surroundings.

The huge cave looked bigger in the torchlight, with the three looming shadows of his captors standing around on one end. The Cat was also back, his jester's grin looking more sinister in deep shadow. The only one missing from the little get-together was the hooded man. He had disappeared again, not very surprising. Turning cobalt eyes towards the window, Naruto saw just the barest hints of grey on the horizon, of rosy fingertips brushing sliver lips…My God, he was losing his mind.

The blonde shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. They'd all unconsciously pulled an all-nighter. Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke last, wanting to savor the moment, wanting to keep his head clear of thoughts of the terrors to come. If he thought about it now… No, no. The boy focused on thinking of nothing, on watching the torch light illuminate Sasuke's perfect ivory skin, gleam in his glassy midnight eyes, play and reflect off his silk hair. The raven was staring intently at him; his eyes were searching, trying to communicate something unintelligible with visible urgency. The light in the cave was just barely greyer, just barely closer to dawn, to the end.

In the corner of his hearing, the blonde heard whispers in a strangely familiar gravel-rough voice, a glimpse echoing a bit into his ear

"The offering of the boy will be a great peace offering to the Raikage; great for our soon-to-be alliance…"

He didn't turn to listen, intent on deciphering Sasuke's message. But Sasuke was looking elsewhere, to Fishy, the Uchiha was mouthing something to the guy…'stall'?

Fishman burrowed his pale brows in clear concern before looking down; a million whirling thoughts visibly flying through pale eyes. After a moment or two he looked up, back at Sasuke, and nodded once before walking towards the other two looming figures.

After a few aching minutes watching the light pale and watching Sasuke's ever deeper eyes, the Hooded Man came to stand at the center, a little ways away from both Naruto and Sasuke, all the others hesitantly forming a loose semi-circle around him. Only the Cat stayed a bit back, preferring to lounge against the jagged wall.

Maybe 10 minutes left until full dawn, until his end. Well, until all of their ends; hopefully Sasuke would somehow escape.

As the seemingly old cloaked man turned to address the two chained boys, Giant spoke up.

"Excuse me… I have a question."

Blonde hair wisped around Naruto's face as he stood in shock. Was _this_ Sasuke's plan? Put it off until the end? Dawn was creeping closer and closer no matter how long the Uchiha could get these people to stall for him. They couldn't stop the sun from rising or the demon from escaping.

As the Hooded Man finished answering Giant's question, Fishman came up with one, then another, and another. After a few minutes the Girl, previously unnoticed and practically invisibly shot something sharp-looking in Sasuke's direction, gaining absolutely no reaction from the tall boy's immaculate features. Of course; that was what Sasuke was best at; stealth and deception. It seemed no one else, impossibly, noticed this; at least for the time being. What could that boy be thinking in his expressionless head? It was freaking annoying.

Time was slowly running by, and the Hooded Man was emanating a huge aura of irritation as he was bombarded with questions from Fish man and Giant. Girl stayed behind, looking hesitant to join either side. The black cloaked man had been lured farther away with his mob of inquisitors; Naruto could see the outline of trees in the clear grey morning light through the opening in the cave; Dawn in all its terrible glory. He had no more than a few minutes left; the small boy could feel Kyuubi's restlessness in his bones. It was a rather unpleasant feeling, actually.

As blue eyes turned back forward, towards the opposite boy, Naruto saw an instantaneous explosion of emotion on Sasuke's pale features as he broke free, and in the same instant the raven had dropped something in his mouth and was a foot away, arching up steeply from his crouched running position to slide strong arms around Naruto's thick neck and crush their lips together.

He was in shock; Sasuke was actually kissing him! Widened eyes squeezed closed as Naruto flew away from the present, away from all things sad or terrifying or imminent; there was just those hot, moist lips and the soul so close to his own, melting together there with him. They were together, and that was all that mattered; not the gasps and shock that deadened the background, not the rising sun or the raging demon. It was just the heat and those devouring lips and their skin was in the way, it was just an obstacle and- Sasuke whispered, silken voice low and raspy between hot kisses "trust…me…"

And then the taller boy's soft reddened lips were prying Naruto's apart for a warm pink tongue to explore; as well as to drop an intruding, hard little something into his mouth. Through broken thoughts the blonde managed to remember Sasuke putting something into his mouth before kissing him; had this been that thing? Was he meant to swallow it? Naruto swallowed quickly to stare into ink black pools as Sasuke broke the kiss. The ones in the background had recovered from their shock and the Hooded Man was now shouting orders to the others, who were all scrambling to do something. But none of that could penetrate their bubble, the island of tangible tranquility surrounding the two boys.

Naruto saw past the sunlight hair that wisped and brushed their touching foreheads, caressing the raven's fair skin like he wished to do so badly, he saw liquid fire in Sasuke's eyes that was burning him from the inside; a slow, pleasurable, _aching_ fire that consumed his heart. The Uchiha was saying something, whispered words that no one, including Naruto, could believe actually coming from the normally indignant boy. There was just no way… There was no way Sasuke would say those words.

"_I love you"_.

And then the crushing warmth of the raven's larger body was gone, replaced by overwhelming happiness, then a suffocating loneliness and biting cold. Sasuke had really, actually said those words before he had let himself be dragged away, but they were going to die. Right when a new world had opened up for them, when the release of finally know that _this_ had been the reason for all those confused times, that _this_ had been the reason for his strangely aching heart and those throbbing moments; _this_ had been the message at the bottom of Sasuke's fathomless eyes.

But now that it had been revealed, it was over. Dawn had risen, cutting through the grey of the pre-dawn peace, a fiery beginning to the end.

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke's, even as a strange sensation bubbled in the pit of his stomach, growing and developing into a cold, gross ball tearing at his insides. Clear sky blue eyes widened in horror before scrunching again in pain, Naruto felt alone in his pain as the blonde had to tear his eyes away from Sasuke to double over; the seal mark unscrewing to reveal a sea of garnet. The last thing Naruto saw of Sasuke were horrified black eyes before the scarring image of Kyuubi's rage invaded. The Hooded man was in front of him, tearing off his tattered shirt and stabbing chakra-lighted fingertips to the gaping seal. Naruto hear and saw the world reeling around him as if under water, red exploding, consuming terrified blue in his eyes, Naruto could feel the Gate swing wide, the caldid red chakra flowing out.

It had begun.

* * *

**(AN)**

**please review! XP**

**WARNING for the next chapter: there will be a lemon at the end!**

**btw: Next chapter is going to be the finale, unless people want an epilogue/ the prologue for the next story, so tell me soon if you want it! **

**Love. **

**Bright Eyed**


	11. 10Unleashed

10Unleashed

I do not own Naruto

WARNING: Lemon at the end of the chapter!

-Final Chapter-

(Finally, lol)

* * *

Sasuke didn't remember holding his breath as Naruto sank to the ground, convulsing. The boy's eyes were open, staring blankly up at nothing; it was like reliving a hellish nightmare. Like all his greatest fears had gathered in a corner of his mind in a sick little meeting and had come up with this as punishment for all the raven's many indiscretions through life.

Naruto had dropped to the ground, body still spasming, all the while Sasuke was held back by relentless hands and a paralyzing fear.

It was the same as before, with Naruto suffering while Sasuke watched from the sidelines, incapable of doing anything for his own lack of a ball sack. Damnnit!

No. No, this time was much, much different. This time, he was going to change things. He had a plan, it was about time to remember it. As the hands around the raven's arms tightened in suspense, a black cloak ripped off Naruto's shirt, baring the unscrewing seal and with one hand, fingertips alight, the man tried to contain the emerging demon with an intricate seal; a huge web of shimmering chakra strings, each fiber and symbol so intricately weaved the thing could almost be called beautiful.

Beautiful and so very, very horrible.  
But as the Kyuubi emerged the oozing, creeping chakra had become more massive than Sasuke could've imagined; it was huge, it was too much for the net to handle. And it just kept spilling out of Naruto's stomach, a sea of roiling garnet-black lava that roared with a beast's intensity and murderous intent. Stepping back, Sasuke tried to take in the entire situation, to clear his mind of the numbing effect; the net was already full to bursting, and yet the thankfully unconscious Naruto kept gushing more and more of Kyuubi's chakra.

A few tendrils of garnet had escaped through the smallest cracks of the shuddering, over full net, spreading with them a tangible slimy fire that sent shivers down the tall boy's spine.

Team Hawk had backed up as far as the space would allow and the Cat was watching intently.

Either way, it was time to put his (of course, he was an Uchiha after all) well-thought-out plan to action.

Tsunade must have been done with her part of the deal by now, so that left Sasuke free to start, but first, Kyuubi needed to be completely released for it to work. The second after the thought left Sasuke's mind, three kunai were deeply engraved into the Hooded Man's back and he went down quickly, soon all but forgotten as he dragged a wretched, bleeding body away and the Cat flew away with him somewhere and Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream.

Sasuke jumped back a few more feet as Naruto rose like a zombie from a grave; once clear blue eyes opening to a slit-pupiled crimson. A large black pattern blossomed like a menacing flower on the boy's forehead as Sasuke watched, horrified by the whole picture. A beatific grin curled back the boy's full lips, twisting them into an unnaturally wide jester's smile rigged with a gleaming contortion of teeth.

Okay, calm, calm, Sasuke bit his lip until it bled, trying to concentrate on the mindless task ahead, not on the shifting thoughts creating chaos inside his head. Focus. Time to put the plan into full effect; he needed to take deep breaths. Sasuke had to have all his emotions under control for this; if anything, he needed that ice back right about now. But it seemed his glacial self had been melted too far for the ice to fully invade once again; too bad, huh? Would've really been helpful to the situation.

Sasuke ducked and dodged again, before being literally thrown from the heaving cave, right as the walls collapsed and Kyuubi let out another massive roar, tossing Team Hawk like rag dolls under its current. The boy ran his tongue across his lower lip, licking up a drop of blood, forearms shaking as he lifted himself from the remains of the tree he had destroyed in crash landing. Fuck. He needed this fight to be over quickly; the longer and more drawn out it became, the more it would be to the Kyuubi's advantage.

Regaining his composure and jumping further back, Sasuke gathered his power. In this battle, the more distance between them, the better. His chakra gathered in his chest, the Uchiha threw several weapons at the Demon, only as a distraction as the boy blew a huge fireball into the already cloudy sky. Staring through spinning sharingan eyes, Sasuke managed to jitter away just before a massive wave of red hurtled his way, obliterating everything in its path. The boy hid away from the monster as it became distracted with other things, living, fighting, human things; standing panting heavily behind a tree. His old team, fighting for him?

Gulping down air in huge, calming breaths, Sasuke steeled himself to jump out again. Looking at the beast was almost physically painful; it held Naruto's form completely, except that it was cloaked in red chakra and smiling grotesquely. And the eyes, his eyes still a bloody maroon. Naruto was in pain somewhere, alive, inside his head and Sasuke was going to bring him back. Trying desperately to avoid vital areas, Sasuke flung more weapons at the beast, then gathering his power again, blew another fireball into the quickly blackening sky. Just one more should do it… This plan had worked once before, in his fateful battle with his brother... the battle he had worked his entire life to win, only to find out after gaining that victory just how stupid and naive he had been. Finding out just how sacrificing, just how much his brother had loved him. Itach died that day and he had lived, once again, which had marked the start of this whole mess now.

In a flash, Sasuke was fifty feet away, crashed against the destroyed trunk of an old maple, holding his bleeding arm as the Kyuubi roared and the sound destroyed countless other trees. It wasn't a deep wound, and his back wasn't broken no matter how much it hurt, but it showed just how quickly he needed this to be over as blood leaked from the corner of a grimacing mouth. Another wave or red crashed through the forest as Sasuke pivoted violently to escape.

Time was running out. In a second, the Uchiha had collected his chakra once more, hopefully for the last time, and blew an inferno into the air before jittering away from another attack, the blow just grazing his side. The boy quickly wiped at the gash on his arm, barely wincing. It was just about time to give the final blow, but before he did, there was one more thing to do. With an internal grimace, the raven fished the last pill out of his pocket. It was the kaleidoscope one, the one that made you a little seasick just to look at it; the one that looked strangely like an eye.

Again, the enormous power trapped inside seemed foreign, yet so familiar, not like Tsunade's or anyone else in Konoha…Sasuke shook his head once and swallowed the thing as he leapt deftly from the tree to face the Kyuubi once again.

The sky thundered overhead; perfect timing. He had been saving his strength for the entire battle, needing Naruto to go down for just a second, not out. And now the conditions were perfect and, after this, he would fuse Kyuubi and Naruto together and probably…probably go blind. The boy shook his head, trying to clear it of thoughts. He would deal with the obstacles as they came.

Taking deep breaths, Sasuke charged forward, into the clearing made by the beast's roar. This was it, the final strike. Throwing two kunai, each with three thick chords of special string attached, Sasuke watched as they wound around Naruto, entangling him. Before Kyuubi could break free, the Uchiha collected himself and a deep bellowing erupted from the blackening sky. It would be physically painful to do this, but it was necessary to save his Sun. It needed to be done. Raising cold arms to the thunderous sky, a flash reflected off coal black mirrors and it was over. Sasuke had called down lightning to do what he couldn't, and now Kyuubi was down for a second, it was the time to act. The raven blinked hard as he ran, full speed, toward the smoking creature in front of him; his eyes felt strange. They ached.

Ignoring it and closing his eyes, he tackled the smaller boy screaming on the ground. He would bring him back. He would bring him back. The thought rampaged through his mind. In an instant, large pale hands had forced Naruto's head to stay in place, spinning sharingan eyes delving deeply into the boy's consciousness as the red chakra cloak surrounding the blonde burned the skin off his knuckles and arms.

His eyes hurt so badly, like someone was forcing them back into his head, the pressure was overwhelming. The aching had turned into full blown throbbing, ringing sirens of alarm through the raven's nervous system. But he couldn't look away, even as he saw droplets of blood stain the already dirty skin of the wriggling boy under him; even when he knew that those crimson tears meant that the same thing was going to happen to him that happened to Itachi before he died, his vision was fading quickly. But he wouldn't, no, he _couldn't_ look away. Pining forward, Sasuke focused his entire mind and sight on Naruto's pain-stricken blood eyes.

It had been at least 10 minutes, Kyuubi was already almost completely fused and/or resealed, and nothing had happened. In fact, Sasuke's vision had stopped fading and was, if anything, growing immeasurably stronger as the pain faded. It was amazing, but surfacing on his mind was the strangest sense of loss, like something close to him had been hurt irrevocably_ for_ him.

For an instant, Sasuke's concentration wavered and Naruto gave a little gasp as the smallest bit of red chakra escaped. Damnnit, this was no time for losing focus; he had been mentally ripping Kyuubi's chakra to shreds and shoving the spine-tingling pieces into the crystal necklace resting in the Uchiha's hands. Whatever Tsunade had done, the necklace had suddenly become 'hollow', with a sealing jutsu waiting to be activated. Sasuke's opinion of her was as bi-polar as his moods, from stupid old bitch to extremely smart old bitch to extremely smart old woman. It was getting tiring to keep track of.

Destroying then rebuilding Kyuubi into a 'permanent form' was dirty work, but it definitely had its rewards. Naruto was looking much better, his wide blue eyes were slowly returning, slowly losing the pained look they held. It felt like the boy was unraveling under him, the massive amount of tension the Demon had been putting on him dissipating as Kyuubi was forced to choose its form and the burning cloak dispersed. Well, not really a physical form, just something other than a giant, shifting mass of chakra locked inside Naruto. Sasuke couldn't see what Kyuubi had chosen; the beast had shrouded itself, shielding its new shape from all intruding eyes. But none of that mattered, nothing mattered except that The Sun, Naruto, his light, was finally safe from that horror that had been impending since they had come back into contact.

And he was done. He was done, and his blonde was safe at last. Sasuke could've smiled. Gazing softly down at the boy, pale fingers reached to barely stroke a dirty whiskered cheek. Kyuubi was fused forever; it wouldn't be a bother to Naruto anymore. Black, glittering eyes widened in surprise as an exhausted sigh escaped the small boy's lips and huge mirrors cracked, only just open, to view a spinning world. They were a pure and clear azure, like the sky reflected. The slightest pressure as the boy leant into the whispered caress, and then he fell unconscious.

Rolling off the smaller boy, Sasuke took in deep, gulping breaths, swallowing calming air as he closed his eyes and turned to breathe in Naruto's scent from his bare, bruised side. It was faint under the heady colognes of salt and sulfur and dirt, but it was still there; his sunshine.

With one last deep breath narrow black eyes opened, Sasuke gathered his blonde up in his arms and, making sure no one was around, leapt into the high branches. No one was anywhere to be found. Where could his team have gone?

Keeping his focus sharp, the raven zigzagged deftly through the forest. It was hard work carrying Naruto, especially for such a distance; he was tired and the boy may have been thin but he was pure muscle. The weight in his arms felt like a miracle, yet Sasuke couldn't seem to be able to shake off that feeling of loss, was there something he had possibly missed? The Uchiha shoved the thought back once again, making room for the pure, undiluted happiness to grow. If it was the last thing he did, Sasuke would have at least one day without over thinking his joy. Maybe for once he could at least allow himself that much, couldn't he?

_Revenge, revenge!_ The word kept popping up like bees buzzing around his head, dragging with them disturbing images of his brother's last moments, smiling after the hell Konoha put him through.

With one final perimeter check to make sure no one was around and the no one had followed them and that he had left no tracks, Sasuke carried Naruto, snuggled safe in his arms, into the cave he had found, hidden deep in the heart of a mountain. Plunging deep into the depths of the airy, tall cave, Sasuke found his bearings. Unlike Naruto, who would always dive ass-first into all situations, Sasuke had planned for almost anything. The raven navigated the intricate, meandering passageways with the ease of former memorization, picking his way at last to a small waterfall that was the entrance to his hideout.

The natural fountain spout was open to bright sunlight, making it glimmer with a thousand rainbows of reflected and refracted light, and behind it a long 'V' shaped cave littered with chest-high pools of greenish glowing, naturally warm water. Walking deep behind the 'V', to the spot next to a particularly large pool of warm water, Sasuke gently laid Naruto down beside the bag of supplies. Although they were deep inside the cool of the mountain, the air was warmed by beams of early afternoon sun that mottled the ceiling, lighting the cavern.

------------------------------------

As the sun grew warmer with time, Sasuke watched Naruto slowly emerge from his coma-like sleep, all whispered breaths and yellow flax hair, after covering him with their only small, coarse blanket. He had just been sitting there, too close to the other boy, watching him sleep for hours that felt like minutes. _Revenge, revenge!_

Every so often, carefully keeping his mind blank of disturbing thoughts, the raven would trek through the passageways to check their surroundings, making sure no one had followed them. There had been a few close calls. They needed to stay here until they decided what to do, hiding away until Naruto was better and someone found them or they decided to part ways. Or stay together.

Suddenly, there was a light weight resting on his leg, and Naruto began to stir more forcefully. Wrapping cool, gentle fingers around the smaller boy's hand on his leg, Sasuke drew closer to give the blonde the last healing pill. After swallowing with a subconscious grimace, Naruto fell limp again. Sasuke found himself clenching his fists as the wound-healing light that had only been spotty at best for his many injuries flowed without breaking over Naruto's whole body. There had been a lot of internal damage.

The boy's full pale lips turned down at the very corners, unnoticeable to all but those who had known him for forever. His promise was complete, seen through to the end. Naruto was safe from himself, he was about to be fully healed and in no more danger. He could easily find his way back to Konoha from here, where everyone would surely be waiting with open arms. They would still hate Sasuke and, not that that was a problem for him, but Naruto needed all the love and support from the villagers as he could get.

Sasuke would only be causing him unessecary trouble and stress. He could live a happy life, fulfill all his wildest dreams like only Naruto could, and he could do it all nuch more easily without the 'help', more like the imposition of the last bastard Uchiha. Even after all that, if Sasuke came back, people would still hate Naruto because they would blame the boy for the end of the Uchiha clan. Because Sasuke already knew he could never just be friends, and he knew that he could never love anyone else, even just for one night, just to make an heir.

He was afraid he just wouldn't love whatever child came. And he refused to be a man after his father.

In effect, 'his' job was officially done; his final excuse to stay near the Sun gone. He couldn't possibly make Naruto happy enough to deserve him. No, he needed someone way better than the phsycopathic, cold, angry, troubled Uchiha. Naruto didn't need that looming darkness. He didn't need him, not even for some meager protection. Not anymore, anyway. Sasuke just wasn't good enough, and never would be. Naruto was just so much better off without him.

So was it better to part ways, say goodbye now and relieve them both the trouble of possible complications? Sasuke tried to fully open the floodgates to the selfish excuses that could explain his desicion.

He needed to get what he had originally come to Konoha for, the comforting cold that had held his heart for the last ten years. It was all he'd ever known. Revenge. It was already past time to attain the thing promised to himself a long time ago in a freezing, dank cell carved deep into Hokage Mountain anyway. Freedom. No, not just freedom, but both revenge and freedom form his unnesescary bonds.

He-... He wanted revenge against the village that killed Itachi, the village that had forced his older brother to kill his own parents, his own clan. Yes, that was really what he wanted, not a stagnant lifestyle in a boring little village, living out the last of his miserable days in mediocrity. He would wander long enough to find his team and regain the strength to take out Konoha once and for all. Freedom from his bonds, revenge; this was what he wanted. And he would do whatever the hell he wanted. He was leaving for his own selfish reasons. Because he was a selfish person.

Shaking silk hair, Sasuke took one last look at the sleeping boy before releasing his hand and getting to his feet. Freedom, no, revenge... hardening his features, the tall raven braced himself and strode from the cave, through the sheen of the waterfall. With his revenge, he would be crushing Naruto's chance for his dream. Sasuke felt his heart tearing, and as the boy strode, he tried to patch it up with the only substances he'd ever known; a freezing, sticky mess of a malicious self-gratification, even if it was halfway fake. It'd worked before.

The boy leapt from the mouth of the cave, still now desperately trying to push the two bleeding halves of his crippled heart together, wondering why this time they just wouldn't heal. He could already tell that so long as he couldn't be with those satin blonde locks, smelling that sunshine scent, that neither half would heal. They would just lay there, broken in the very bottom of his soul, festering with an ache that grew steadily. It would never go away. But for that bright grin, he could live with that, couldn't he? For that smile.

No, no. He was selfish.

Those were not his reasons. He was selfish.

Revenge on the village loved by his love.

He would get what he wanted. He didn't look back.

----------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to remember almost nothing. The world was a dull burnt orange through thin eyelids, and the smell unfamiliar. The last thing he could seem to recall was flying, flying, nestled and exhausted in straining, warm arms. Then nothing. He remembered Sasuke was there, that he hadn't been alone. Where was he now?

Flicking open blonde lashes, Naruto gazed up at a ceiling mottled with the weak beams of a struggling mid-afternoon sun. Where was he? Where was Sasuke? Trying to get his bearings, the small blonde tried discerning the time through one of the many openings in the ceiling, it was some time before twilight and, judging from the stale, barely there sent in the air, it had been awhile since Sasuke last left. A long while. Attempting to get up, Naruto fell back with a solid _thud._ Dizziness had crept through his veins and into his mind, causing the world to swirl with color-shifting madness around him. So, obviously, scouting the area was no option. Slowly, carefully, Naruto sat up to face the swirling cave. He was stranded, alone, in an unfamiliar cave and probably unable to walk. His entire body ached with the constant, familiar burn that always came after Kyuubi took over, but this time there was a deeper pain to it. Somthing indescribeable tivking away inside that froze his blood with searing pain. Naruto grunted, but tried his best to ignore it.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found, and he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Resting his aching blonde head on drawn-up knees, Naruto sighed in resignation. There was nothing left to do but wait; wait and hope that Sasuke would come back soon, if at all. In a vain attempt to draw out some lacking comfort, the small boy wrapped thin, dirty arms around his knees, hoping for the day to pass by quickly, for his former strength to return at least enough to walk or run and for his vision to stop spinning. He didn't want to think about what had just happened, if he did, maybe somehow this would all be a dream and he'd be back to the beginning, where he had been hopeless and utterly alone.

Oh so shockingly similar to his situation now.

After a full hour of waiting for something to happen, for some sign of Sasuke's return or of something to wake him up, blue eyes closed into another exhausted sleep, lonely, painful and cold.

When the boy woke up, the cold had intensified to the point of making him shiver. The only light emanated from the glowing pool a few feet away. He was still alone, the pain had faded somewhat though.

Sasuke had never come back. In a crushing instant, the full truth hit him. Sasuke wasn't coming back. He had left him, probably for the last time. With his brow furrowed against the thought, Naruto drew up his knees again to his chest, needing the comfort from the pressure, needing the warmth. Taking a deep, calming breath, the boy felt his optimism return like warmth to cold limbs. Taking it slow, the blonde checked his condition. He felt... well, all things considered and dispite the burning insides, he felt pretty decent. Especially Kyuubi-wise. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when he'd felt more secure about the demon inside him.

Slowly sitting up, Naruto noticed his bare arms and chest for the first time, he also noticed his necklace. It was barely recognizable, glowing the deep garnet of something highly concentrated; of Kyuubi highly concentrated. Gingerly, the boy thumbed it, surprised by the sudden shock of power that flowed from such a light touch. He would need to do something about that. Well, whatever. It was over, yet Naruto lacked the release, it felt like the full force of the truth hadn't really hit him yet. He no longer had to stay away from home, yet he didn't feel very happy. In fact, he felt sad and alone. He should be angry, Sasuke left him alone in a strange place to find his own way out, he had left him again. Again and again and again. It felt like a freaking cycle already. How long would it take for the next revolution? Another two and a half years for Sasuke to realize his masochistic tendencies and attempt to be happy again, before leaving _again_? Why couldn't the stupid bastard give himself a little room for self gratification?

Why the hell did Naruto have to love such an idiotic, masochistic, arrogant, mean, sadistic, selfish bastard?! The boy folded into himself again, growling as the anger ebbed and the loneliness invaded once more. Why, if Sasuke really did love him back as he said, did he always leave? Was he really so easily left behind? What else did the Uchiha have left to accomplish? Naruto buried his face in his knees again in a tired frustration, trying to shake the bombarding questions off his conscious. They were too much to handle all at once.

He didn't know when or how or why, but he loved Sasuke. So he would find him and convince him to come home, or just to come to him, where he could hold the raven forever; even if it was just the two of them. Fighting the crushing cold, Naruto wrinkled his brow in renewed determination. Sasuke might be able to abandon him, but Naruto couldn't abandon loved ones so easily. Maybe, maybe if he left now, he could catch up to the raven, convince him to come back and if that didn't work, he would drag him back by force. Forgetting the tendency of dizziness, Naruto shot up from his seat, then immediately regretted it as his vision blackened and his legs gave out under him; the world was swirling, he was falling- a single thought wormed its way into a motion sick cranium

_Sasuke, you asshole._

And the light went out.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up warm, eyes still squeezed shut. He didn't want the truth, he wanted to keep imagining that that warmth he felt in his skin was the product of a certain Uchiha. Maybe, maybe if he wished hard enough, it would come true, and Sasuke would be there, strong arms wrapping him tight, keeping the lonliness away. With a deep breath full of hope and braced for the worst, thick blonde lashes parted just barely to reveal an orange sunset world, blinding as a cloud shifted in the sky beyond the cave roof and the heating sun beamed down to set fire to his face. So that was it. The sun had spotted down, as if in pity, to warm him from the previous cold of the cave. Sasuke still wasn't there, and there was no evidence of him ever being there.

Had Naruto just imagined the whole thing? No, he didn't have enough imagination for that.

"Nrgh..." a burning streak of what felt like lightning cramped the boy's bare chest, reaching deep inside, twisting and contorting his insides as it went. Clutching fingers grasped at his flesh, hoping that it was a surface wound that could at least be bandaged, but of course, with his luck nowadays, it wasn't. Naruto curled up around his stomach, knees crushed against the lonliness and the pain. Why was he so damn weak? It was like, every time he and Sasuke met, it ended like this. Had Sasuke tried to kill him before he left this time too? The small boy couldn't stop the salt water from flowing in little streams down, dripping across his nose and soaking into the cold, hard ground. As if they'd never been there; the only evidence of his ache absorbed and dried in an instant. Naruto watched them disappear until the pain became too much, and reddend blue eyes closed, locked behind blonde lashes and shooting, aching, boiling cramps.

His eyes still squeezed shut, Naruto wretched an empty stomach out all over the floor under him, smelling the copper tang of blood before crawling blindly to another, dry spot and curling up again.

That was how they found him, after vomiting what smelled like blood twice more. Two anbu and two friends, Naruto listened as they discovered him, shouting at each other to come quick, we've found him! Naruto didn't open his eyes, not when Kiba rolled him over to check his vitals, being the first to find him, or even when Sakura rushed over to look at his wounds. He couldn't. How could he tell her, explain his weakness in letting Sasuke get away _again_? He didn't want to believe it himself. Even after all that had happened...between them, Sasuke would still just disappear like that. He was such a...a...a bastard. There were no words. Why would Sssuke tell him he loved him if this was what he was planning? To catch him off gaurd? Just messing with him 'on a whim'?

Naruto squeezed his eyes toghether, crushing the lids against each other until colors spotted the black. Even now, even after Sasuke dragging him through all this, he still just couldn't help it. He still loved the stupid raven so much, the ongoing burning pain was nothing in comparison. The paralyzing rivulets of spasms and dagger-like twists, they were all _nothing_. Not compared to the damned love that wrenched his heart. Fucking idiotic, selfish, horrible, wonderful Sasuke.

God, he hated him. God, he still loved him so much, and it wasn't going to go away in this lifetime.

Damn it all.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up, again without remembering hardly a thing of the trip, on a lumpy mattress. Tsunade was sitting on the chair next to the railed bed, checking his pulse and writing other medic stuff on a conservative looking clipboard.

"Baa-san?" The blonde boy winced at how raw his throat felt, voice coming out raspy and huskier than usual. The woman didn't reply, or even look up. She just kept scribbling on her clipboard, brows seemingly fixed in place furrowing deep lines in her forehead until the boy started to try to get up. Snapping her pen on the board, Naruto froze in his half-risen position, biting his lip to keep from wincing at his soreness.

"Idiot."

Naruto didn't want to look her in the eyes, not wanting to have to deal with her lecturing, not in his condition. At least, not in his mental and emotional condition. His body was almost numb, blood brimming over with pain meds, probably.

"Naruto-" The boy looked up, braced for impact. He wasn't expecting what he got. Tsunade's features were surprisingly soft, eyes holding somthing indescribable, as if she knew he wasn't only hurting because of Kyuubi's injuries or even just because he lost a best friend. No, it was as if she knew he had just lost, for the third time, someone much closer than just a best friend. He had lost Sasuke. Again. And the only one to blame was himself, and his own weakness. The small boy fought off the urge to curl up in a ball to just sleep it all away, instead he forced a smile and copied what he thought a sheepish reaction might be. He couldn't feel it, but he needed her to. The pity was almost worse than the pain. So Naruto smiled and scratched his neck, closing his eyes so she couldn't see the truth.

"ah, sorry Baa-san. I ran away, and I..." _just get it out. They're just words, just say them._ _Come on, scardy-cat, afraid of getting hurt again?_ No, just the opposite, actually. Already hurt, just afraid it'll show outside.

"I couldn't bring Sasuke back with me."

"Yeah, I saw that already Naruto. But that wasn't our first priority, so don't worry about it." She was staring at him, and he couldn't look at her because if he did, Naruto was afraid he would crack and spill his guts. So instead-

"ah, I'm kinda tired Granny, so can we talk about stuff later?" Amber eyes bore into blue for a second too long and salt hit the back of his eyes, threatening to overwhelm if she didn't look away. Please, please granny, look away, you can't see this. No one but him could know about just how much of a pussy he was, crying like a girl. Damn it. At the last second, when the water felt all but about to spill over, the Hokage looked away.

"Alright, Naruto. But I expect a full debriefing as soon as you wake up."

The woman turned and got up, Naruto didn't see her leave, he didn't see her turn back at the doorway, watching as he sank his bruised face into the white pillow, wetting it almost instantly. He didn't notice her leave as he curled up, and let the pain and frustration leak out. And after it was all gone hours later, or as much as it would ever be gone, Naruto clenched fistfuls of soaked pillow gritted his teeth in determination. He could- no, he would still save Sasuke, because no matter how many times the asshole Uchiha left, Naruto would keep chasing him. He would get out of the hospital soon and start missions and learn more jutsu's so next time, because there was always a next time, next time they met he could force Sasuke back with him. He would get him back.

It was the promise of a lifetime.

-------about 3 months later------

Naruto yawned, finally used to his new sleeping quarters. Well, not so much the room or the bed, he was used to those already, but the lack of that mesmerizing scent he'd grown so accustomed to. It was hard to fall asleep at first. Stretching his hands up to the low roof, Naruto arched his back in the stretch before wiping his eyes and blindly fumbling from his bed, pulling on a pair of loose, low riding black sweats over his boxers. After getting a nice steaming cup ramen for breakfast along with a shower, the blonde kitsune stopped at his calander to check if he had any missions today. He, like all Konoha shinobi, been taking double and triple the usual amount of missions to try and keep up with demand. He hadn't had a day off to train in a month, trying to keep up with training by doing it at night or in spare hours in between. Stopping in front of the red-marked calender, blonde lashes parted wide to shining, shocked azure eyes. Today was... today was July 23. Naruto leant back against the wall before letting his knees give out and collaping onto the floor. Naruto looked up, wishing his words would reach through the roof and all the space newteen them. Written in red ink scrawl was a message that burned a little.

**_Happy Birthday, Sasuke._**

Naruto tried not to slam his door on his way out of the apartment, fearful of the crabby old lady next door waking up and slapping him with her sandal for being too noisy. Again. The old lady was really unpleasant. Walking out the door, the boy stopped himself before going any further. He had to deal with it now, or else the rest of his day would be affected. Well, it was probably too late for that but still. He had to wonder in Tsunade had purposely sceduled it so that he would have this day off, no mission to distract him from his thoughts, everyone else gone so there would be no one else to help him distract himself. Just Naruto, by himself, training with all the time in the world to think about everything. Taking a deep breath, the boy gathered himself.

This was just another day. Getting distracted over somthing like this wouldn't get him any closer to Sasuke any faster. No, what _would_ get him closer was some serious training. And thats exactly what he intended to do. Letting all the choking air out at once, Naruto made his way to the old training field. No one to train with today, so just the basics. Punch, kick, punch, kick. Repeat.

Repeat over a thousand times, then see how much you'll be able to think about. That's the plan. Punch, kick, Punch, kick.

Naruto leant on his knees, panting as the sun just barely began to set against the horizon, watching his target practice trees carefully. The day was over, and he felt so alone. He hadn't said a word to anyone all day, but the solitude somehow felt private. He had been throwing kunai at the trees on the outermost reaches of the forest, no one had come to say anything, and honestly, he didn't want to deal with anyone. Sakura alone would be hard to handle, she'd probably be sobbing, or looking so passionate it made Naruto want to throw up a little. He loved the girl, but somtimes she became just too much, especially with things about Sasuke. With a strange burst of adrenaline, Naruto sent his chakra covered kunai straight through the tree and deep, deep into the forest. Whoops. He'd accidentally overcharged it.

He couldn't deal with someone else who loved Sasuke right now. It would be too much.

The blonde kitsune fingered the glowing red necklace around his neck, one that once glowed a clear day blue had turned garnet with Kyuubi's overflowing chakra. He'd been pretty injured, the blinding pain in his chest that had continued for several months after had been the result of severe internal bleeding, as it turns out. Had Sasuke been the cause of it? Naruto didn't have any recollection of what had happened since Sasuke carrying him into the cave and then being alone. Although Tsunade said it had just been Kyuubi's chakra trying to blend with his own, and that it could continue spottily for up to a year.

The small boy clambered around a giant fallen tree trunk, split in half by his wayward weapon. Damn, maybe all that practice and the millions of missions had been worth it after all. Normal people would have just forgotten about a single little kunai, but Naruto couldn't afford to lose anything. He had been saving up for a little bit bigger place, or at least a place with no mean old ladies who ran around, unrestrained, with sandals. Following the path of destruction, the Kitsune wiped off his forehead and watched the sun sink the tiniest bit lower. He needed to get back soon to start studying. He was going to be a chunnin soon, for sure this year. Full lips stretched into an unconcious, bright grin as Naruto continued to pick his way through the rubble. He was stepping closer and closer to his dreams. He was going to be hokage soon, he could feel it, and becoming a chuunin was the first step towards that. And, well, it would also definately prove he was getting closer and closer to Sasuke.

Looking ahead, blue eyes widened in shock at what lay before him. It... it couldn't be. There was no way... how could...?

The freaking kunai had gone through another tree, even this far out already! Damn, just how overcharged had that kunai been?

"Damn." The boy cursed under his breath while jumping over more rocky terrain. He was so tired already, and the sun was setting. Maybe it would be better to just leave it--

His heart stopped. That presence...

Then, as it restarted itself, it wrenched itself from its cavity and forced its way up the blonde's throat, constricting his airways and choking him.

He was there. Naruto's mind crashed and burned at the sight, it had been 3 months.

Sasuke.

The raven was sitting high up on a branch of a huge oak, it's trunk severely scarred by a massive hole, a hole made by Naruto's kunai. The same kunai that was now twirling expertly in Sasuke's smooth white hand.

"Sasuke..." The whisper came out strangled, the rush of shock making it impossible to think properly. The Uchiha had no expression displayed, a simple, infuriating complacency through ebon eyes. Oh, how he wanted to turn around and curl up into a ball of pain, focusing on a near hysterical optimism; oh, how he wanted to climb that damned tree and punch the fucking Uchiha right in the fucking face, wiping that expressionless mask off him for good.

A flash in the oranging sunset marked the solid _thud_ of the kunai at his feet, its insanely sharp steel edge landing an inch from Naruto's curled toes.

"Is this yours?"

White hot rage filled blue eyes, blinding him for a moment. Was that really all Sasuke had to say to him? After all the shit he'd been put through, for almost _four fucking years_ of his life, all for an _'Is this yours?'_. No, it's yours you bastard.

He was done. He was so done with all the Uchiha's bullshit. A good punch to Sasuke's perfect face might do a lot of good. Maybe a few hard punches, and a nice long stay in a Konoha jail. Naruto felt his mixed chakra simmer, Kyuubi's underlying red reacting hotly to his unrestrained anger. The boy thumbed the kunai at his feet, easily pulling it out of the ground. What the hell was Sasuke doing here, anyway? It was strange for him to be so close to Konoha for any reason at all, and Naruto couldn't sense any other presences.

Maybe it really was just them. Dispite his anger, Naruto felt his heart do a painful little summersault.

"Keep it."

The boy mustered his strength and tossed it back up, but not without charging a little chakra into it beforehand. The metal streaked up, into the tree branch and straight through it, shooting far up into the forest canopy, but Sasuke, it's target, was already on the forest floor, leaning up against the scarred old trunk.

"Missed, dobe. You should practice more, if you want to even entertain the thought of catching up to me."

Was Sasuke seriously spewing this shit _now_ of all times? Naruto slipped another kunai from his pack, blue eyes glinting dangerously as he made his way toward the raven. He didn't know excactly what he was going to do when he got to the Uchiha, but it would involve pain. Lots of pain so that that handsome face would show something, anything other than its constant icy composure. This was not the old, familiar Sasuke. No, this one was much closer to Orochimaru's snake-like Sasuke, the distant, angry Sasuke that attacked him relentlessly in his nightmares still today.

The words came out in another whisper, this one intense and ardent "Shut up."

But the mocking continued, feeling almost forced as Sasuke kept spilling mindless words. "Oh, please. Spare me the whole 'I'll bring you back' speech. If you were worthy of fighting, you would have hit me with that kunai."

Naruto kept charging forward, his heart wrenching and pounding with every step, blue eyes absorbing Sasuke's beautiful features like the dirt had absorbed Naruto's tears three months ago.

"Why are you here?!" The blonde froze as the shout escaped his lips, words charged with all his frustrations and anger. But it was true. What could Sasuke be doing so close to Konoha; he wasn't planning another attack, was he?

Inky pools moved to he floor, flashing with somthing unexplainable as Sasuke searched for the answer himself. When he looked back up at Naruto, the kitsune could almost see a glint of sadness hidden deep in those malicious ebon depths. "It was just a whim, we're traveling this way; my team and I. I felt strange today, so I went on a walk."

Naruto had reached the taller boy by now, weapon clutched too tightly in his fist. So Sasuke had subconciously remembered his birthday and had walked near Konoha because of it? Jeez, dumb bastard was hopeless. "Don't you remember what day it is?" Naruto could've sworn he saw Sasuke cock his head while he thought, before he shrugged and a smirk contorted his features.

"I don't care about stupid village holidays or anything like that, Naruto."

_Wham! _A sharp smack and a dull thud rang the woods as Sasuke's head hit the back of the tree, sandaled feet sliding across the damp earth until Naruto punched him again as hard as he possibly could, spilling garnet droplets from the fallen Sasuke's split lower lip and the blonde was on him, pinning large pale hands against the earth before the great old tree, tying them together. If he tried, Naruto was sure Sasuke could break the binding string; but it was all he could do to hope the raven decided to hear him out before that happened.

"Don't be an asshole, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the boy under him, frustration pounding in his veins; why did Sasuke always have to be so impossible about everything? The face below him kepy blank.

"It's July 23! July 23! Don't tell me you've so given up on having a decent life that you even forgot your own birthday!" Blue eyes bore into black as Naruto panted, his patience finally exploded into a million peices. How could anyone forget their own birthday so easily? Naruto couldn't try hard enough to forget his. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his expression that of shock as he processed the deafening information. Naruto was about to forgive him, so close as those familiar features looked so beautifully startled from their malice, but then-

The ivory face under Naruto twisted into a smirk as Sasuke's face inched closer, pulling on the bound hands the blonde held in one of his own. "Oh, really then, don't you owe me somthing special?" His black eyes were sultry and half lidded, but Naruto was sure he saw a mocking undertone as the raven inched their mouths closer, causing Naruto's heart to pound into overdrive.

_Wham! _Naruto hit him again, this time more out of embarassment. What the hell could be with the Uchiha?!_ Owe_ him somthing?! He didn't _owe_ anyone anything! Naruto pulled back his fist again, but he froze as Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head in preparation. Damnnit.

Needing to let the energy out, the blonde smashed his fist into the ground, rocking back in his seat on Sasuke. Damnnit, he wasn't even that angry anymore, the look of acceptance on Sasuke's face had uprooted it all. Now he was just left with all his pain, his pounding heart, and nothing to be angry at as a distraction. His hands freed from the ground, but still tied, Sasuke sat up carefully, sliding his bound hands around Naruto's neck to trap him as he tried to get up, their warmth sending shivers down the boy's spine. This was the warmth he'd been lacking all along. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, feeling himself melt under the spell of those dark eyes, eyes that held an immeasurable sadness and yet, were so happy, unable or unwilling to put up much of a fight as Sasuke inched closer. Damn Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Naruto had wanted to say somthing cool or threatening, just to show he hadn't really _given in_, he'd _decided_ to give in and stop being mad. Because there really was no point, especially as Sasuke's lips just barely brushed Naruto's, causing the smaller boy to lose his train of thought. Was this really happening, or would he end up alone, Sasuke having played him yet again?

What would-

"ahh...t-teme, what the hell are you-" Sasuke's hips had pressed tightly against his as the raven had repositioned Naruto in a more comfortable seat in his lap, one leg to each side. Damnnit, he would stay quiet, no need to give up _more_ of his dignity. Naruto tangled his fingertips in silky black hair, demanding a more substantial kiss than the mere brushing Sasuke had been doing, smashing their lips together, secretly enjoying it as Sasuke whimpered a little at his split lip being so abused once again. Flicking out a warm, pink togue, Naruto kissed away the blood that had dripped onto Sasuke's alabaster chest, moving up to lick away the garnet on his muscled neck, then from his chin to his lip, driving forward a little to heighten the effect.

Sasuke arched his neck and back, gasping as Naruto ran a tongue across his copper-tasting lower lip and sliding his bound hands further down to guide Naruto's hips against his; The blonde felt himself harden as Sasuke moaned and pressed them closer together.

"Your loud, Sasuke." Naruto tried not to laugh in the kiss, but he knew Sasuke could feel the smile against his lips as Naruto tortured the boy a bit, rolling his hips, feeling Sasuke harden too fast and let out a strangled groan "uhh... sh-shut up, dobe." Exploring fingers inside the raven's shirt, Naruto smirked as he marked the taller boy's neck, "ha." This was the Sasuke he remembered, if not in... position, but personality.

As he slipped the loose white cloth over the Uchiha's shoulders, Naruto was surprised to have Sasuke tugging off his own jacket. The raven had somehow taken off the string without breaking his... concentration.

"haa!" Sasuke was slipping warm fingers and warmer kisses over Naruto's goose fleshy chest, sliding the boy's black t-shirt off all the while squeezing and leading their hips together. He heard Sasuke chuckle against his skin "now who's loud, dumbass?" Naruto flushed, inwardly promising to be quiet through whatever came. But Sasuke, no, he would suffer. The blonde kitsune unwrapped the lavender rope that bound the other boy's clothes, slipping his hands dangerously low as their lips intertwined and Sasuke unbuttoned his pants, slipping slightly shaky fingertips into the elastic of Naruto's boxers. That nervous tremble against his skin sent waves of that heartbreaking need to hold the boy through Naruto's skin, rippling and fluttering in his chest.

Naruto's stomach felt like it caged thousands of tiny steel butterflies, all in a frenzy, riccocheting off of ribs and other organs alike, it was messing with his breathing as Sasuke deepened the kiss and his warm, pale fingertips inched closer to his flush.

Then in an indestinguishable whirl, Sasuke had pressed Naruto up against the tree trunk, nuzzling his neck as one hand deftly removed Naruto's pants and the other grabbed his hard-on.

"Ungh!" The rush of blinding white new pleasure at just the simple touch had Naruto digging his fingertips into Sasuke's back, gripping the raven to keep himself grounded as Sasuke tugged at Naruto's boxers, his last article of clothing came off. "S-Sasuke-" The boy was still holding him, keeping his hand still wrapped tight as Naruto's hips spasmed automatically; this was all so new, he didn't know what to do with his body.

The raven smirked evilly, chuckling into Naruto's distressed ear in a low whisper. "Eager, aren't we, Naruto?" Naruto would die before he ever admitted it to anyone else, but Sasuke's voice was damn sexy, the feeling hightened more as the Uchiha opened Naruto's legs with one hand, exposing him, spreading them wide as the blonde blushed at being so shamelessly displayed.

"W-what the hell are you- uungh!" Sasuke had licked the swollen head, pressing Naruto's thighs apart as far as they would go as the kitsune's back arched with the shooting lightning strikes of pleasure, tan fingers buried in black satin hair.

Naruto's eyes rolled back, cowering in his head as Sasuke plunged foward, massaging the vein underneath with a clumsy, unbelieveably proficient tongue. The blonde knotted his fingers in the Uchiha's satin hair at the heat, the pressure of the fiery passage, biting his lip to keep from crying out loud as more blood rushed down and he swoll even more, pleasure flashing up his veins in stunning rivers that numbed his mind of all thoughts.

The sight of Sasuke's reddened lips parted, stretched taught around his length was driving him insane, exploding brain cells and setting fire to already boiling blood. "Ngh!" Naruto couldn't help the yelp from escaping, it was too much, all of it, he was going to, he was going to- "S-Sasuke, I-I'm-" with one last, final stroke, from base to swollen, weeping tip the raven enclosed the head with one large hand, leaning up to kiss Naruto as the boy convulsed, shivering as white overrode all his senses and he burst into Sasuke's palm.

Naruto panted, nerves cracked, one arm holding Sasuke close as his small body unraveled. His last remaining energy was gone, replaced by a tiredness and happiness at feeling Sasuke there next to him, bare flesh pressing against his own. That was amazing. That was, that was-

"That was fast, Dobe." Naruto bristled once again; what the fuck?

"What- shut up, teme!" What in the world had merited that response from the Uchiha? Naruto pushed Sasuke back, trying to get a good look at his eyes. There was somthing else here, that hadn't sounded like a real insult, even if it was incredibly insulting. Dispite his anger, Naruto found he couldn't say anything when Sasuke didn't look at him, instead crushing their lips together once more.

With intensifying ardency, the raven's hands were grasping his face, running along his back to pull them closer together. Naruto found his own hands fumbling with Sasuke's pants, pulling them off with a little help as Sasuke pushed them up against the tree, the blonde found himself feeling more and more energy flowing once again through his veins, pumped by a throbbing heart as Sasuke pressed them hard together against the wood.

Naruto bit hard on Sasuke's bruised lower lip, Sasuke, the cause of his recent memory loss, the cause of the anger he'd been harboring until he'd been distracted again. But the anger was drowned again as his raven whimpered into the abusive kiss and Naruto's hands wandered back to the taller boy's boxer elastic, tugging it down until it was suddenly gone, and Naruto could swear he was going into cardiac arrest; his heart palpitating irregularly and fast as a hummingbird's. Could Sasuke hear what he was doing to him, to his aching heart?

With a burst of courage the boy reached, wrapping shaky fingers around Sasuke's swollen flush, throughly enjoying the reaction, Sasuke having moaned, melting into Naruto.

Oh, how he would make Sasuke suffer. The blonde released his hold, all but two ghosting fingers that just barely stroked from underneath the base to blood swollen tip, back and forth, back and forth until Sasuke was panting hard, face twisted, screwed up in pleasure. "Hhhg...N-Naruto..." Sasuke moaned into the kiss, before pulling away.

Naruto held a gasp at the Uchiha's expression, pained and intense, not at all what he was expecting. What the hell had gotten into the boy? The blonde was positive now that there was somthing else- red lips crushed Naruto's pink in sudden bruising, ardent kisses, Sasuke wrapping Naruto's body in his own larger, just holding him close. Pulling away, Naruto tried to catch another glimpse at Sasuke's eyes. He wouldn't be distracted again, he had to keep focus, he had to ask.

"Sasuke, whats wro-" The boy was cut off by Sasuke's lips again, biting back a moan as his thoughts burned away by the boiling heat in his blood, the two boys slowly sinking to the ground. Sasuke's fingers were trembling harder, trying to hide their shivering by gripping firmly to Naruto, wrapping one leg high around his waist. With a flash of unfamiliar intuition, Naruto realized what his raven was trying to do.

He wasn't ready for that yet. At least, he didn't think he was; was the crushing ache in his heart proof of that? Or the exact opposite, that this was exactly the thing to quench the fire consuming his chest? Pulling back, Naruto found his face being probed by twin ink black pools, glittering with something indescribably sweet.

Agh, Naruto tried to shut his eyes against the millions of feathers attacking his ribs and stomach. Damn, he sounded like such a girl, going on like this. But he couldn't help it. Just by looking at those intense black eyes, all his fears were fading, and suddenly he wanted Sasuke more than anything else. Naruto watched through blue mirrors as the raven dipped his fingers into his mouth, pulling them out wet and glistening before closing his eyes and kissing tan lips. Naruto's face scrunched when the first finger slipped in, uncomfortable although not painful. But he knew it would get very painful very fast.

The blonde found himself trying to focus on other things as the second finger slid in, sending sharp and equal flashes of pain and pleasure through his legs and chest. Sasuke's other hand was working comforting strokes across his back, his stomach, tongue working expertly against Naruto's to override pain with pleasure. "Ugh..." Naruto felt the yelp against Sasuke's lips as the third finger slipped in and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes, catching on thick blonde lashes. Was this really happening?

At once there was warm breath against his ear, sending fiery shivers down the boy's comprimised body, hardening him more for the second time. The low, sultry voice sounded "Relax, Naruto". But how could he relax? Did Sasuke even realize what was happening, what did this mean? Thoughts were flashing a million miles per hour through Naruto's overriden mind, causing his body to tense automatically, squeezing the stretched, stinging muscle around Sasuke's scissoring fingers.

"I-I can't." His eyes open now, Naruto scearched Sasuke's face for the comfort needed; and almost instantly he felt his body go limp, allowing the fingers to continue stretching painfully. What he had seen was... it was... Sasuke was kissing him again, and the boy responded more than enthusiastically enough, wrapping ardent arms around Sasuke's strong neck, snaking the other leg around the taller boy's thin muscled back, just as Sasuke pulled the fingers out.

Nothing could've prepared him for what came next as Sasuke slid the enlarged tip in, stretching Naruto more than taught. "Ngh!" tears threatened his eyes again as the pain slashed through his form, fading slowly, ebbing as the pleasure followed, twisting his insides. He heard Sasuke gasp into his ear, muscles twitching, arms wrapping tight around the small boy as he tried to control his body from moving too fast, pushing in achingly slowly as Naruto reveled in the faded pain and fresh heat, the feeling of being filled without even the smallest gap. Sasuke held still, the desire visible though scrunched features until Naruto settled with the feeling. Blood was pounding in his ears, sticking his hair to his forehead and making him swell painfully. He needed Sasuke to move, to recharge the pleasure again so the throbbing wouldn't burst his veins.

"Ahhn!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto wriggled his hips, tightening his muscle and pushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. Sizzling heat flashed, blazing trails through Naruto's abdomen and chest, his legs and throbbing flush as Sasuke pulled out excruciatingly slowly before losing his control and driving forward once again, reaching deeper than Naruto thought he went, stretching him taught once again as pain sparked along with a new wave of drowning, mind-numbing pleasure; the blonde found himself biting his lip until it bled to keep from screaming out. He felt the coppery liquid drip hot down his chin until fiery lips kissed it away. Sasuke pulled out again, almost all the way, leaving Naruto feeling surprisingly empty until he thrust in again and again, picking up speed and ardency, moaning loudly into heated kisses.

"A-ahh, Sasuke, s-slow down..." As good as it felt, Sasuke was ripping him apart, from the heat of their intertwined limbs to their exploring tongues, it was all too- "Ngahh...ah!" white flashed before Naruto's eyes in a blinding torrent as Sasuke hit his prostate, bursting every individual nerve, sending shivers and fire shuddering through his body as Sasuke hit the spot again and tan fingers dug nails deep into a white alabaster back, marking it with little cresent moons, clawing it as pain tore and pleasure numbed. Sasuke hit it again, this time staying pressed hard against the nerve, twisted face betraying the battle it took to keep still.

"S-Say it." What the hell d-d-did the fucking teme want him to say?! Naruto couldn't even unclench his teeth in his fight against the explosion of lightning fireworks that wracked his body as Sasuke pushed harder, giving a moan of his own.

"What tthe h-hell do you w-want me to say, tt-teme?!" Naruto fought to keep his features angry instead of pleasured; it was a fight Sasuke was obviously losing as Naruto squeezed his torn muscle around the taller boy's length.

"Ngh! ... s-say that you l-love me, Naruto."

Despite the suffering look on the boy's face, he seemed completely serious. Those eyes were sad, intense. Naruto reached both hands up, pushing sticky black hair from Sasuke's flushed face. He pulled the raven closer, whispering into his lips.

"You first, Sasuke." He wouldn't give this one up; no matter what Sasuke did, he had to say it first. Naruto tightened harder around Sasuke, wriggling his hips forcibly into the other boy's.

"Haah!" Sasuke near shouted, thrusting deeper before pulling halfway out, reaching to intertwine their fingers as Naruto moaned, both losing an unwinnable battle. But who would lose control first? It was almost a battle of manhood; one that Naruto would not lose- "Ngh!" Sasuke pushed in again, hitting the spot hard again as Naruto writhed underneath, clawing the soft grass beside them as some meager release of the rainbow bombs doing gymnastics in his brain, stabbing lucidity in flaming arrows across his vision.

He...he...he wouldn't lose! The blonde tightened and bit Sasuke's straining neck, not hard enough to hurt but to send shudders through the boy above him; one more thing should do it. Reaching one hand down, Naruto pushed Sasuke hard against him, deeper still all the while keeping painfully tight, kissing the raven passionately and pressing them closer. And that was that. Oh, sweet victory.

"Angh! F...! -ff-fine..." Sasuke dropped his head down, black eyes an inch away, boring holes into Naruto's blue; that stare was crushing his heart. It was tortured. A large white hand drew up to stroke his scarred cheek and Naruto's heart clenched painfully. Why did this hurt so much? Wasn't it supposed to feel good to hear this?

Again in that low, sultry voice came Sasuke's intense whisper.

"Naruto, I love you."

He was so happy, he could die and it would be alright. He could suffer hell, and it would be alright. Because Sasuke had said those words; not only had he said them, but truth rang deep through his whispered voice. Yes, it was all worth it. Four years, fine. He would give away the rest of his life to hear it again. Naruto smiled. He didn't even care if his thoughts sounded girly. All he cared about was the wild heat that ached in his heart, that irregulated his breathing, that throbbed through his swollen flush; the fire of Sasuke's body pressed against, _inside_ his own, filling him completely, fingers intertwined in a bond Naruto thought unbreakable.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto didn't notice the sad glitter as Sasuke ducked his head and kissed the blonde, lips dancing together as the raven thrust again, showering electric sparks through Naruto's chest and limbs, he didn't fight the pleasure that rode him in blinding, sizzling spasms as he dug his fingers into Sasuke's ivory back,

"Ungh!" And he was shattered, emptied, nerves shot to hell, body limp as the pleasure washed through him, Sasuke pushing once more before moaning, gripping his fingers tight as a spurt of liquid warmth filled him and they fell together onto the moon's silver lined grass, under the scarred tree. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh, wrapping limp arms around the blonde and kissing him chastely before burying his nose in sunshine yellow hair.

"I-I'm... sorry, Naruto. You're better off without me." But he was already asleep, a wide, bright smile across bruised red lips.

----------------------------------------------------------

A cool mist drifted down through the trees, wrapping the forest's inhabitants in a swiling white cloud that blocked vision and filled the dawn air with a dreamy, smoky feel that chilled Naruto's bones.

He was crushed even before he woke up.

He was cold.

And alone.

Naked under a massive tree, cushioned in soft dewy grass that felt like razors against his skin. Naruto gripped a handful of the green, shoving all his last remaining hope and opening deep indigo eyes. Yes, he was alone. Sasuke was gone, or had it all just been a lucid dream? No, his nakedness was enough to contradict that. Slowly, the boy sat up, holding his head and wincing at the soreness in his back. Definitely not just an amazing dream. Sasuke's clothes were gone, the empty impression of a body curled around his seemed long ago abandoned, left to collect glistening drops of dew; like his thick blonde lashes were collecting now. Or that's what his excuse would be.

This was what he got for trusting him.

But the thing that really stabbed him through the heart, that left him feeling as if all the life-sutatining air had been gusted from his lungs, was the metallic glint in the mist, right in the center of where Sasuke had been sleeping.

The kunai, stuck so deep, so violently into the earth Naruto was amazed the ground hadn't started bleeding, gushing its sorrows out through the cracks. Pins and needles had gathered in every nerve, nerves that had been so full of love and pleasure were now numb and cold. Sasuke had still left him.

He'd just fucked him and left.

Had that all just been a distraction so that Naruto would let his guard down? Was that all it had meant to the Uchiha? The weapon's message was clear; Sasuke could've killed him any time he wanted, he just hadn't _on a whim_. Just like he'd had sex with him _on a whim_. Just like he left, on a goddamned, fucking _whim_.

The flesh in the boy's chest tore through the center, longer and deeper than ever before; deeper than it had the first time Sasuke had left him abandoned. It hurt more, felt more lonely than his entire childhood, dealing with angry glares and not knowing _why him_?

Sasuke had left so many times, leaving Naruto in tears, alone, weak; but what he didn't know was _why him_?

Why did he have to fall in love with someone so impossible, so icy cold?

Why did everyone leave him?

They all thought Naruto had a gift for becoming friends with people, for leaving life changing impressions, yet, why couldn't he leave an impression in Sasuke?

They were running now in glossy rivulets down tan whiskered cheeks, skin almost pale in the gray light. The boy's body crumpled under the weight of the lead pain in his heart, poisonous lead that flowed through his veins, weighing down his blood and limbs. He curled around his stomach, it was on fire again, but this time it was lower, in his abdomen rather than chest, and worse. Much worse with the crushing ache in his chest that leaked through blue mirrors. He was alone. He screamed, releasing the pressurized anger and frustration, releasing the sadness than overwhelmed him.

He screamed. He cried.

Alone.

Sasuke didn't come back.

* * *

**(AN) Review please! ( If you've been following this story, I'm really sorry about all the constant changes and stuff, please read the next 'chapter' it's a message about everything. Again, Sorry!) I know it seems like a dead end here, but it definitely isn't. Really, I HATE sad endings, i can't even finish Romeo and Juliet. So trust me, all those who hate this ending as much as I, this isn't the end. **

**So review so i can put up the epilogue! XP**

**Love.**

**Bright Eyed**


	12. ep Of His Effection

**(AN) **

**Hello, this is a little message to all those who have been following this story until now. I'm really sorry about the constant changes in the last chapter, I think the ending has changed like, three times already, but i promise this was the last time. lol. **

**To all my readers, thank you so much for reading my very first completed multichaptered story, and i hope you'll read the sequel. It'll be coming out soon, once i get my plotline done and everything. heeheh. Remember, this story was just a prequil to show how they got together, the real stuff happens next story. And i promise it will have a happy ending. I personally hate sad endings, which is ironic because my own story had a sad ending. weird how that works out. **

**and thanks to akeboshi for helping me rewrite the ending and fix the other chapters. He really is an amazing musician.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**All my Love.**

**Bright Eyed.**

* * *

Epilogue

Of His Effection

I Do not Own Naruto.

But somtimes, i really wish i do. (hehe)

* * *

_No...No. __This wasn't happening. _

_Naruto stood by as Sasuke sat unmoving next to his own sleeping form. They were back by the old scarred tree and, no matter how many times this same damnable scene replayed in his head, it was always the same. _

_The blonde tried it all, shouting, fighting, screaming his heart out, in the end he always just broke down in frustration as Sasuke brushed pale lips against his own sleeping face, looking so sad before disappearing forever._

_It was so unfair._

_It was so unfair for that damn fucking bastard to look so heartbroken, so in love at those last few moments, when Naruto already knew the truth. _

_If Sasuke had really loved him, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have wrenched Naruto's already severely wounded, bleeding heart out and ripped it to shreds. That would be past inhuman, so far beyond all remote possibility of love, of having a God damned, fucking_ brain_ that it was absolutely impossible. Surely it was. He didn't know how many times he'd had this nightmare, he'd lost count long ago. But even if he woke up sweating with salty tears in his eyes, he knew it had to lose its effect eventually. _

_It had to. This was no way to live._

_How could Sasuke have possibly loved him, leaving _again_, especially after they had for the very first time, and only time, had sex? After finally realizing and confessing their love? Well, Naruto's love. Sasuke's... he didn't even know what to call it. Indifference? Blind lust? _

_The phantom heart, aching deep inside his soul tore again and again and again and again as salt pricked the backs of his eyes and the ghostly consciousness fell to his knees, right before his own sleeping, oblivious face. No matter how many times he relived it, he would never get used to this crushing pain. He would never...the salt had spilled over now; he would never...stop... he could never forget...no matter how many times this heart was broken, beaten and nearly stopped forever by those hands, those eyes, those words, no matter how many times he left, Naruto already knew he would never stop, never forget. He... he still, he would always still...Love Sasuke._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Smashing a forceful hand to the ringing instrument beside him, the boy stopped it's beeping, crushing the little colored wires with his bare fingers. Every morning just got harder to wake up to. Keeping blue eyes closed, Naruto used a rough forearm to wipe away the tears he already knew stained his face, not bothering to open his eyes, already knowing they would be too blurry to see from anyways. Three full months of this. When would it stop?

He already knew the answer. Never. It would never stop; in fact, it had gotten worse.

But that was in the past. He had to look towards the future now, right? He had to... He had to get up eventually. Naruto watched his fingers subconsciously make their way, as if they had minds of their own, down to his stomach; where the previously burning heat had watered down to skin that was always hot to the touch, Naruto sighed in comfort as he felt the flames imbedded in his body swirled under his touch, curling into the spot where his fingers touched the overheated skin. This was his only solace in the mornings, during the lonely night, and every moment in between when the grief and the memories hit him out of nowhere.

But this, his previously painful solace was apparently abnormal, and Tsunade had been doing checkups for the past months, trying to decipher what was wrong. So far, all she could tell was that he was getting taller. He'd grown about two full inches in three months, which was definitely a good thing, but it was a drastically slowing effect. He hadn't grown any more than that. But still, what could be wrong?

He felt fine, maybe just a little tired, or more like a lot tired, but who didn't these days, with hundreds of missions that still needed to be carried out? There were some who felt way worse than him and didn't have to wake up early on _their_ only day off in months to go to a stupid, useless appointment. Damn it.

Well, it wasn't like he'd been having a restful sleep anyways.

Naruto closed his eyes, the last of the blur burned away with the swirling heat of his stomach, before flicking them open once again and getting up to shower, stopping for a second to rest against the doorway.

He'd gotten up too fast, feeling dizzy the boy clutched his new white doorframe.

He had moved right after... right after Sasuke had left. He couldn't stand the memories that hid in every corner of the last apartment. The new place was much bigger, with a living room and a single small bedroom beyond. Only problem was, he still couldn't afford anymore furniture except a worn down old couch.

But he didn't need much to survive and maybe thrive, eventually.

Once the nausea ebbed, Naruto got up slowly to go into his brand-new bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright in the blue Konoha sky, a sky that was reflected perfectly in stormy cerulean eyes as the kitsune glared at opposing amber.

"Baa-san, I don't care _what_ it is, I'm still taking missions."

The old woman glared back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Naruto, so shut up about it already. Just consider resting more instead of training half the night. Even under normal circumstances, that is in no way healthy and until we fully comprehend what's wrong with you, you need to try to stay as healthy as possible."

Naruto huffed. He was fine, he wasn't even _that_ tired. Well, maybe a little. But still. Could she see the sunken purple bags that lined his eyes? Had she noticed?

"So? What's wrong with me? Last time you took enough blood to run a clinic. So what did the tests say?"

Tsunade walked back to the counter and started scrubbing her hands in the sink, a deeply concentrated look on her delicate features as she headed back, motioning the boy to lie down on the cold metal bed he was sitting on, shivering.

"Lift your shirt, Naruto. The tests all came back clean."

Blue eyes widened as he felt the warmth react to the cold hands now pressed against his stomach, fluttering back before tentatively brushing forward to heat up the small wet fingers.

He was crazy, wasn't he? To think about this heat in his stomach as a thinking, feeling thing that reacted like this. It was beyond stupid.

"Ah... so, wait, that means I'm fine after all, and I was right?" Naruto grinned. For the first time ever against the old woman, he was right! He was-

"No."

Damn.

"There is still something wrong, it just must not be one of the things you were tested for." Naruto gasped a little as he felt Tsunade's probing chakra flood his stomach, she was looking for the abnormality manually. Her look of fierce concentration shut Naruto up until she reached his abdomen, where the old woman's features twitched in annoyance. She pulled he hands away.

"It's blocked by Kyuubi's chakra. If I try to enter with my own, it could cause a dangerous reaction, maybe even kill you. Or me."

The woman looked at him, her expression confused and unreadable, Naruto felt his pulse rise. What there really something wrong with him? And if there was, it wouldn't be there, in his stomach, it would be a problem in his head. There was definitely something wrong with his brain. A sharp bolt of remembrance flashed through him, Naruto's fingers wormed their way to his hot stomach.

"Look, Naruto" the boy sat up, hand still pressed against his flat muscled stomach "I don't really know for sure what's going on with you and your body, but right now it just looks like a mass of Kyuubi's chakra, which isn't good." seemingly out of nowhere, Tsunade pulled out a giant, painful-looking syringe and caught his arm while Naruto cringed at the feeling of his blood being sucked out.

"I'm just going to try more tests for now." Sharp eyes looked softly down at the boy as the Hokage removed the filled glass vile, swishing with a garnet liquid so bright, it looked like melted rubies.

"See you in two weeks." The boy huffed before nodding, jumping off the metallic bed and making his way to the door. Now, how to waste a whole day off? Hard training was how. Naruto smiled to himself, feeling a bit of optimism as he held one comforting hand to his stomach, reveling in the swirling flames.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had questioned him about the claw marks that had scratched his back; no one had said a word about his glowing skin, a glow that had very quickly faded into an extremely poisonous aura.

Maybe that's why no one had said anything. Sasuke had the feeling that if they had in fact said anything, well, there would be a lot less people alive in his camp. But that was months ago. He was over the entire thing, really. He'd forgotten the pain so quickly it surprised even himself.

Anger flashed in roiling waves down the Uchiha's skin as he checked the time. 6:01. they were late. His food was late. Damn it, the cheeky little shits. They were going to ruin his entire fucking day if he didn't have something to not eat in front of him in the next five seconds. Someone was going to die a very painful death. He would fit it in his carefully placed schedule somehow, that is, if he survived. A thin black eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Sasuke very well knew this was insane, getting so worked up, especially over food he wouldn't even touch. But that wasn't the point. It just had to be there, or else it felt like his mind would explode. 6:00. 6:00. Everyday. And he couldn't just get up to look for it, then that would ruin everything.

The raven buried his head in his hands. Ever since... ever since that time, he'd had somewhat of an obsessive tic. If his world didn't remain the same, it felt like it would just fall apart. Like his face, his heart would fall apart. Wait, ha-ha, that wasn't possible.

It'd never healed.

His tiny heart was still festering, rotting in halves at the bottom of his consciousness, emitting an irritating and constant pain, it almost hurt too much to ignore. Especially in the mornings, after he woke up from the nightmares; especially at night, when he was so very, very alone.

It was like, if the world didn't continue to revolve, to _seem_ normal, he would just make a break for it, for the Light like the last time, but everyone knew that that little slip up had just made things a thousand times worse. He was always angry. He'd brutally beaten five people almost to death. But they had messed up his meticulous list of necessities. For the sake of his glass-fragile world, his delicate mask of indiffrence, it had had to be corrected.

It had to be done.

Sasuke waited until 6:05, the usual time, before heading out into the night air to sit on his usual perch, high above the camp in a desolate tree. Here, he would think for exactly seven hours, until exactly one in the morning, before heading to a fitful sleep, where he would dream of one thing, a desolate world where he could see that smiling face darken, bright shine dimmed. And he would feel somthing thick and cutting, a slimy black rope of tangled evils wrap around his waist, choking the air from his lungs, and it was reaching for the light- so he let go. He had let go, to protect that smile, watching as the rope whizzed past his head, drowning the world anyway, even after sacrificing himself.

Then he would be stuck in nothingness until it drove him a little more crazy, and, right when he was about to explode with that same tearing, burning, lonely darkness that iced over his limbs in a visible frost, he would wake up, hot tears trapped behind his thick lashes. He'd already learned not to open his eyes until his face was covered by the pillow so the salty water would just drip harmlessly into the fabric, gone.

And the day would start again in a meticulously kept cycle.

It was the perfect hell, and he didn't even need any fire. Nope, hell on earth was exactly where he was, day after day after damned, cursed day. Sasuke's head slumped against the rough wood of the tree.

Was this what the rest of his life would be about? Driving forward to a violent end, towards a violent goal by violent means that he didn't even care about anymore? If that was it, then God, he didn't want to continue. He just wanted it to end already. Something shook the leaves behind him, and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. Sasuke wiped at his eyes quickly, glad of the dark, before turning to face the intruder. Suigetsu didn't move away, he didn't cower at the menacing death glare he was receiving from glowing, spinning eyes. Heh. Maybe that's why he almost liked the guy.

The shark-toothed man sat down a little ways away, still not speaking, still not looking at him. They just sat, and Sasuke almost wanted to cry again. But he held it in. He was a man and he was fine, damnnit.

There was nothing wrong. He didn't feel anything but a desire to get revenge. That was all. Why did his chest hurt so much then? His heart should've been sealed by now, glued together by the same gooey mess that had held him through his entire life; so why wasn't it working now?

The boy didn't feel the single salt tear drip down his cheek. He didn't notice that burn in his eyes past the burn in his chest, where the festering had peaked for the third time today. The pain was getting sharper day by day instead of disappearing like everyone said it would do eventually.

It was too much to live with. Why...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade gripped her hair in frustration, tugging sharply at the blonde roots. She just couldn't figure it out! Her huge, strong oak desk was literally piled with hundreds of medical records, some scrolls dated back before Konoha's creation, to the many different clans. Still nothing like it.

Not even one example, a condition like that boy's had never been seen before in the entire fire country. Even with all the possibilities, even with all the evidence, she still didn't know, not one fucking clue, in hundreds of years of history! Not one!

The old woman rubbed her eyes, now a blood-shot red from lack of sleep over the past few days. Well, more like weeks. Month's maybe? It didn't matter. She needed to know _now_. The chakra was separating and massing in one area, blocking her view completely, she feared the worst. Perhaps it hadn't been thoroughly fused? Had something gone wrong that she didn't know about? Damn Uchiha. He didn't even bother to file a report, one that could hold precious information, before leaving again. How could it be that the only side effect that had happened in three months was a rapid, unnatural growth spurt?

Damnnit. She couldn't get distracted now; Naruto's life could very well be on the line! If Kyuubi's chakra managed separate, would it break free again? Would it ravage the already suffering village? How many would they lose then?

Tsunade closed her eyes, resting an aching forehead on crossed arms, perched high on a little mountain of papers. Something like this, this (1) cyst, or was it more like a cavity? A sac? Was it benign, or malignant? Tsunade ran shaking fingers through her hair; damnnit, there weren't even any tests she could run to make sure it wasn't some sort of strange, mutant side effect of the fusing! The whole situation was unprecedented in the Fire Country, so how the hell was she supposed to know what to do?!

Wait... that much was true in the Fire Country; but what about the rest of the countries, the world? It was a big world, there had to be _something_ on this.

Tsunade felt hope liven her for the first time in months.

"Sakura!"

The girl burst in a minute later, hair tousled from falling asleep on the couch in the next room.

"Yes! What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Her green eyes were frantic; taking in the old woman's disheveled state.

"Get a letter to the Kazekage, and every other -Kages for that matter as soon as possible! I want three teams of two smart kids sent to every country! I need you to find me some information." The gleam in the woman's eye was devilishly clever, determined. Sakura stiffened at the woman's expression and tone, "Yes, ma'am!" before turning and nearly sprinting out the door. Everyone knew just how dangerous Tsunade could be when that glint entered her eyes.

The blonde woman folded small white hands over her mouth, thinking hard. _Naruto, I will find out what's wrong with you. I didn't want it to come to this, but until more information is gathered, we'll have to try surgery. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shuddered as wind filled his nostrils, howling through his ears, ripping back his eyelids. Ah, nothing like a week-long mission to get your mind off things; if, that is, you were like him, and really, really needed to get your poor, aching mind off things.

Bad things. Bad things like surgery.

He'd been to Tsunade's office, one that had recently been completely overwhelmed by the thousands of documents, some ancient scrolls, some new books, all flooding into the now extremely crowded little space. She'd sat him down, looking more and more disheveled as the day past, to talk to him about his 'options'. What 'options'?

She'd given him no real choice in the whole matter. Basically, the _threat_ had been this: Go on with your life like normal for as long as you last, which won't be long, or come in to the hospital after his mission for what she called 'exploratory surgery', which had just ended up being a fancy way of saying 'cut you open and poke around inside'. But that wasn't even really the dilemma, it was just what Tsunade was planning to do if she did, in fact, find something abnormal. She would take it out.

No biggie, right? So the old woman takes out whatever had been creating that comforting warmth, the only thing that got the small blonde through the night, through the morning, through every second in between. So she takes out the thing that was apparently threatening his life. That was really...logical. And yet it somehow surprised him to hear it as even an option.

Shikamaru, running ahead, signaled a silent stop. Naruto focused cerulean eyes through the swirling, dancing leaves; searching for the cause. This was a mission, not time to get distracted. They had just successfully retrieved a number of ancient scrolls from a formidable tribe of rogue-nins, and they were currently trying to lose some pursuers. Talk about a bad time to get lost in your thoughts.

A flash of pink in his peripheral vision made Naruto shiver. Sakura had practically begged Tsunade to let her go on this mission, this, a job for him and Shikamaru, was _fun_ for the kunoichi and, after clawing her way out of the wave of scrolls and paper work, Naruto guessed anything would be better than going back to that office, even a lame reconnaissance mission.

"Okay, this seems like a good place to stop." Shikamaru dropped to the ground from his perch on a high branch.

"It's risky to stop anywhere, but we've been running non-stop too much, and we still have a long ways to travel." The lazy chuunin turned to face his team. "Naruto, go set some traps around the immediate area. Sakura, you can rest and I'll keep watch first shift. I need to try to think of a way out of this mess before we get ambushed."

The tall boy leaned back against a tree trunk as Naruto disappeared and Sakura sat against another tree, sighing heavily as his hands formed the familiar shape of pure concentration. How to escape those shinobi; were they too much to fight? Tsunade hadn't had a good briefing on their specific abilities, so they were out here blind. Even if it were to come to combat, he wasn't sure on Naruto's capability at the moment, with his medical condition.

Maybe Sakura would know...

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried to unclench his teeth, but to no avail. They'd been following the Konoha team in secret for a full week now, and the shock and pain wasn't getting any easier. And he hadn't even seen Naruto yet. It was all the raven could do to keep himself from getting up now, running full speed to take his blonde in his arms, holding him close and never,_ ever_ letting go. His limbs hurt, achingly repressed by a much too logical brain. Sometimes he hated his own mind, oh, wait, no, that was all the time; he hated his brain, his heart, _himself_ all the time. It hurt so much just to know Naruto was so close, so very close and yet so unreachable.

The boy sat hiding, hands gripping marks into the landscape around him, trying desperately to follow his own logic's orders to not move, to stay hidden. His little group of people, a motley crew of ex-experiments and a few akatsuki, and team hawk, had been getting ready to destroy an opposing group when three Konoha shinobi swooped in and stole a good amount of old scrolls.

When told, Sasuke had for some inexplicable reason demanded he lead a team to make sure the Konoha shinobi left their territory, because it wouldn't be smart to mess with Konoha at their current state; which was a total lie, Sasuke alone could probably wreak havoc against the weakened village. But after he'd heard Naruto was on the team, the raven's fluttering, festering, aching heart had taken control. The boy crouched, listening to Shikamaru talk to Sakura.

"Hey... usually I wouldn't even bother to ask, 'cause it's really none of my business, but do you know what's up with Naruto? I need to know as the captain of this team whether or not Naruto's going to be able to fight full strength. We might need him to if worst comes to worst."

Sasuke's ears strained past his own uneven heartbeat to hear Sakura's reply. There was something wrong with Naruto? The raven beat back the panic that crawled up his throat.

"Uh, well... It isn't confidential... do you know how Naruto's always holding his stomach?" Sasuke assumed Shikamaru nodded.

"It isn't normal. There's something strange there, and Tsunade wants to have surgery to take whatever it is out. It looks like something went wrong with Kyuubi's fusing."

What? Something went wrong? No... that was impossible, Sasuke had done everything perfectly! He'd made sure that Naruto had been well on his way to recovery after fusing them... there was no way something had gone wrong. It had to be something else.

"Ah...so, Tsunade's going to take whatever it is out?"

"Yes. But Naruto has to consent first. Something like his condition has never been seen before, and that's what all these missions have been about. We're trying to find another case similar to his, but for now, the only logical choice is surgery."

He would definitely have to talk to Zetsu about doing some spying on this situation. Sasuke waited a few moments until Shikamaru answered.

"Have you considered that maybe Naruto doesn't want whatever it is out?"

"What do you-"

_poof!_ "Hey, guys. All done."

Sasuke's heart stopped for what seemed like a full minute before starting again in overdrive, pounding blood into his ears, his limbs, making his skin tingle and his hands shake; all at the glorious sound of that voice. His heart, previously just emitting that dull throb exploded into sharp stinging lightning flashes that numbed his body, his senses. Oh Kami. Naruto...Sasuke felt his thumping heart dragging him out, out into the open. No, no! They would be revealed! But he _needed_ to go; he needed the sight of those shining spikes, that sunshine scent like air.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto 'poof'-ed back into the little clearing just as the clouds parted. He'd done an awesome job on the traps; their little site was absolutely impenetrable.

"Hey guys, all done!" Naruto grinned, one comfortable hand resting on his heated stomach.

"Alright, thanks Naruto." Shikamaru closed his eyes, concentrating on their surroundings as Naruto wandered over to where Sakura was sitting. He never got to the rose-haired girl, freezing in his tracks after only a moment, a flash of recognition.

That presence- Naruto whipped his head toward a patch of ruffled bushes, just as three metallic flashes glinted in the light. The blonde barely heard Shikamaru's cry.

"Naruto! Get down, it's an ambush!" Then he was smashed hard to the ground under the tall boy's weight, only hearing the distant _thunk_ of the kunai's into the tree beyond, just where his head had been. Blue eyes swirling, sharp with the focus of adrenaline, Naruto picked himself off the ground, heart pounding even before he'd gotten to his feet. Did this mean he had just tried to kill him?! Naruto barely heard Sakura's shout for him to get back and hide as the staggered blindly towards the bush the weapons had birthed from. What would he find? What would he do if it really was... Oh, damn. He didn't know what he would do; all he knew is that Sasuke had been there; might still be there. His freshly stinging heart palpitating oddly, thrumming in his ears, Naruto reached a shaking hand to the silently swishing leaves, pushing them back to reveal-

blood.

And the corpse of a rogue-nin lying lifeless, already looking waxy and cold.

Naruto shivered.

What did this mean?

---------------------------------------------------

The blonde squeezed his eyes closed as the clear mask was strapped to his face. He still couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to this.

"Breathe in, Naruto" green eyes stared fondly down at him, the rest of the face covered by a cold surgical mask. "It'll all be over when you wake up."

Somehow, those words that were so obviously meant to be comforting had just made him fell worse. Much, much worse. Even so, large blue eyes closed as the small boy took a deep breath of the sweet gas. It filled his nostrils slowly, like the most intoxicating flower that blossomed sugar on his tongue, fluttering his lids and blackening the world in a blissful, temporary peace. And there was nothing...nothing...nothing....beep...beep......._augh_....

a dulled sting jerked in his stomach as thick blonde lashes cracked to let in a hectic world of whirring machines. The whitewashed walls were dark, splattered with a sickening garnet sheen. _What...? _The world was still spinning, colors blurring together, bleeding into each other to form one motion-sick, dizzy image of darkness and blood and ...Worried amber eyes blocked his view, a sting in his arm. The pale face in front of him was stained, red dripping down one side, his blood? No, it spewed from a gash on her forehead...

what was- the world spun into a circle, colors dimming, flowing together as tunnel vision took over, the world flushed downa drain of empty space. Bliss again in darkness.

* * *

**(A/N) And there it is! **

**a bit of a cliffie, just cause i'm cruel like that. XD**

**sorry if it didn't really resolve the sad ending, but that's all for the next story, trust me. XD**

**(1)- Benigin is the medical term for 'okay' or 'not dangerous', malignant means 'bad', basically. Lol a cyst is like a pocket filled with usually fluid, but it could be somthing else.**

**and thats the end of my very basic medical term lesson! hehe.**

**Until the first chapter then! If i get at least five reviews, I will try to have it up much sooner!**


End file.
